


Diaries of Lost Souls

by Lula6791



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Unriquited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula6791/pseuds/Lula6791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>"How? I must be dreaming. It is you? Please tell me it is you, Damon." </i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flicker of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: Well I'm back with another Bamon story based on the books. Anyway this story has my favorite pairing with of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So again it is my take to after Midnight. It would be completely AU. 
> 
> Warning: It is after Midnight. It would have OC and the main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little. Oh! I almost forgot. I re-read my one-shot Truths Between Us. That little shot was one of my inspirations for this story. I suggest you to read it. And of course leave me some feedback.
> 
> Enough with my babbling I'll let you read the chapter now. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flicker of Hope**

* * *

**Bonnie**

My heart had been in pain since that awful day. Or was it that _night?_ After almost a year, some details were getting hazy. Maybe my memories were becoming hazy because of my strong wish for everything to have been a nightmare. That nothing happened and we were all alive and together. I felt horribly guilty. With my impulsiveness, I'd hurt everyone. He's gone and it was my fault. It hurt. It really hurt. I'd even hurt my heart in the process.

At least I got the opportunity to talk about it with Elena. Well she was the one who sought me out. She was the one who practically made me talk about what happened. To talk about what happened to him. I was sure she was hurting too. She loved him and he loved her back. Now I was sure about their love. Sometimes I tried to tell myself: "You're not the only one hurting. Grow up already Bonnie. Your friend needs you." But I was tired already and exhausted from dealing with my heart and trying to help another person even if that person was my dearest friend. Because I had closed my heart for so long the whole process of helping each other and being near to each other was becoming unbearable. We couldn't be ourselves. Too much pain was constricting us to move forward.

I'm thankful that Elena forced me to talk about it. That talk helped us to release some of the tension between us. It was my first time to admit out loud my feelings for Damon. Not even once I'd gotten the courage to say it. I hadn't said it even to my reflection in front of the mirror. After admitting my feelings I felt some weight had been lifted from my shoulders. But my emotions and feelings weren't totally ready to let everything go. At certain moments I swore that I didn't want to move forward. I wanted to remember him.

Why did he save me? His absence brought more questions than answers. I couldn't comprehend his reasons. Not at all. His heart belonged to another person. And I couldn't recall if we were friends. It was a strange connection between us. That was all. A simple connection.

I'd been missing my friends but I couldn't make myself call them. I clearly told them that I needed healing. That I needed time to grow. I needed time. But still... I miss them so much. I miss everyone, including the one already gone from my life.

"Bonnie! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You are day dreaming again."

"I'm sorry."

"Seriously, girl you need to get laid."

"MONICA!"

"What? It is the truth. At least you are now totally awake."

I couldn't help it. I laughed at my roommate's tactics. She was a bubbly, positive and sincere person. I'd grown to love her. She made it easy. I knew for sure I was the difficult one between us. She made my loneliness a little bit less hard to bear. I knew we would be good friends. We just needed some more time to get to know each other. I needed to open myself. I just wasn't ready for it. Not yet.

"Girl, it's getting late. You want a ride or..."

"No, go ahead Mon. I'm still early for my classes."

"Okay. See Ya!"

I didn't reply. She was already gone. I took a bath, changed my clothes, grabbed some snacks and got my backpack. For some strange reason my actions made me remember my high school days. Certain habits didn't change at all. I chuckled to myself. I began to walk toward the campus. It was a cold day, but the sun was already shining brightly. Everything seemed to be alive today. It was a strange contrast. I breathed in the peace surrounding me. I really wanted to walk and breathe in the neighborhood. I just wanted to let my mind go blank. The only way for me to achieve it was by walking silently and seeing everything and everyone. Just losing myself in everything surrounding me. I didn't want to hear my heart cry. At least, not now.

"Hey, Beauty!"

"Come on Steve. I already told you my name is Bonnie not beauty."

"I know but it is not my fault; it's the meaning of your name. Why are you so alone?"

"I'm heading to class. I just wanted to walk. After all it is a beautiful day."

He looked around. He seemed like he was analyzing my words. He shrugged. "If you say so." We continue walking toward campus. Steve continued his never ending chit-chat. This time it was about a frat party or something. I looked at him. He was handsome. He really was. Monica kept saying that he was into me. That I was the dumbest person for not giving him a try.

"Do you want to go?"

I snapped back to reality. "Sure" I answered without thinking. Without knowing about what we were talking about.

He shot me his gorgeous smile. "I'll pick you at seven." Then he took off.

"Wait!"

He was already running away. It was like he was making sure I couldn't break the date. Great it seems that I have a date with Steve and I didn't know to where he invited me. I stopped walking. I mumbled to myself. "I have a date." A slow smile began to appear on my face.

Maybe this was what I needed. To move on. Give life a chance again. My smile quickly disappeared from my features as soon as it appeared. He kept creeping back into my thoughts. He kept coming back squeezing my heart once again. I didn't know how much power he had over me until he was gone. For God's sake! He was gone. He is not coming back! _Please Damon... let me go. Let me be free. Please!_ I quickly cleaned the tears from my cheeks and continue walking. "Great now I'm late!"

* * *

**Bonnie**

"Give me all the details. I want all of them."

"Come on Mon. Let me sleep."

She began to shake me. She mixed her action with her annoying whining. I sometimes felt that I was living with a five year old girl.

"MONICA! I'm serious, let me sleep. I'm tired!"

"You're so mean Bonnie. I've been trying to hook you up with Steve since... I can't remember since when. At least it is a long damn time. You finally went out with him and you are not going to say anything? No! You're not going to sleep at all."

I groaned at her. Steve brought me home too late. My body was craving the softness of my bed.

"If I tell you, You're going to let me sleep? Right?"

"Well, Yea!"

"Monica, it was more like friends hanging out than a romantic date."

She shrugged a little. "Well it's a beginning."

"We went bowling. We hang out with his friends from..."

"Nah! Don't tell you had the opportunity to hang out with Michael?"

She had this absurd crush on Michael. I didn't quite understand her reasons. I mean he was handsome, but he also had something that didn't quite seem right to me. Every time I was near him I got goose bumps. If I let my mind wonder it would freak me out with the possibilities. I didn't want that. Not right now. Since my last visit to the Dark Dimension my abilities have been dormant. I'd closed myself in so much that now I wasn't sure if I would be able to do any psychic things.

"Bon.."

"I'm sorry. Yes, Michael was there. It was a nice 'friends' date. I had fun."

"Nothing romantic?"

"Nope."

"I bet anything that you didn't give him the chance to do romantic stuff. You know...you tend to close yourself off a little when you are around to someone attracted to you."

"What?"

"Yep. I've noticed it. You do it with Steve. You did it with... mmm! What was his name? Oh yea with Peter and..."

"Hold it! You're seeing ghosts Monica. What are you saying is... just...?

"Bonnie! You are a beautiful woman and better yet you have a golden heart inside of you. Why is so hard for you to believe that some handsome, yummy and young man would fall for you?"

I lowered my head. Her words struck me right at the center. One of my old wounds began to bleed again. I could almost hear my mother's voice saying almost the same words.

"I'm... I guess... I don't know. I really don't know."

"Bonnie did you have boyfriends before?"

"Yes, but I was an airhead back then. For me their looks were important. Way too important. I mean they still are important. It's... I discovered too late that I needed and wanted more than mere looks."

"Let me guess your need and want had a name. Right?"

"Monica, I already told you about my date. Please let me sleep."

"Bonnie."

"Monica... I just don't want to talk about it."

She nodded and mumbled, "Go back to bed." She got out of my room and an oppressing silence appeared. I liked her, but sometimes I hated her intuition. Now I was too awake to sleep at all. I was restless, angry and sad. She'd just stirred up the wrong memories.

I decided to pick up my phone and send my usual messages to my sisters and parents. It was a family deal to get in touch every single day. I liked it. Their responses made me feel connected and loved. I hesitated a little but I finally decided to send the same hi message to the gang. I couldn't be with them but I still loved them. I didn't wait for any reply from them. I searched for some clothes and began to walk to the bathroom. In an instant I froze on the spot. I had goose bumps all over my body. I began to see the dark dots. Oh no! Not again!

"Monica... Mon!" I said that trying to scream, but it came out as a whisper. I felt when I totally disconnected from reality. The last thing I'd heard was Monica's scream.

* * *

**Damon**

I was sick and tired of this grayness. Everything looked dull and boring. I didn't know where I was and I couldn't remember how I ended up here. I barely remembered my name; Damon. Sometimes two beautiful faces came to my mind. But I couldn't decipher if I knew them or who they were. It was frustrating and infuriating. Too long I'd been wandering through this place. I wanted to return to wherever I belonged. But I couldn't locate a damn exit. At this point it didn't matter to where it would take me. I just wanted to get out of here and have a decent meal. The gobbling like people of this world tasted so sour and nasty. Their blood tasted rotten and I got sick every time I sank my fangs into one of them.

My only entertainment was watching the two locks of hair that I found on me when I woke up. One blond and the other lock red. The blond one was soft like a feather. The red one was curly, eye catching and playful. I figured out that they probably belong to the two maidens I sometimes remember. One of the lovely ladies was blond and the other one redhead, the striking blond ethereal beauty and the delicate, little as a bird fiery red maiden. Sometimes I could remember a pair of concerned green eyes. I could see a pair of green eyes that didn't belong to any of the two maidens. I constantly repeated like a mantra. Where was I? The maidens; who were they? The green eyes; why do they keep watching me? It somehow gave me a purpose. The answers to those questions were one of the reasons to keep moving forward. I needed to get out.

I perceived some movement. I groaned. I was tired. I wanted some rest but this world didn't have anything peaceful. I knew I was a predator but; here I was a prey. I was constantly defending myself. They were bigger and powerful threats. They wanted my cold flesh. I couldn't understand why. For me a warm flesh with a beating heart was ten times better. I'd picked up my makeshift weapons and prepared myself for the next battle. At least this time I wouldn't end up drinking goblin blood.

I hid myself behind the rocks and waited for the perfect moment to pounce on my victim. I heard the sound of something falling and hitting the ground. I began to move slowly and prepare myself to attack it. The surprise element was fundamental here. This was the first lesson of this awful gray world. In order to survive one had to be clever and the surprise element was a key part of the hunt.

I jumped towards where I heard the noise. I just stood there. I couldn't move a muscle. I was perplexed. I immediately forgot all the fighting skills and the survival stuff. I switched into a normal surprised guy who began to believe he was watching some kind of illusion. Since I opened my eyes in this world I'd never seen any other color. Everything was black and gray. Now in front of me was a little thing with alabaster skin and fiery red hair engulfed in a light blue robe.

My hands began to tremble. It couldn't be. I was dreaming or I'd just lost my sanity. It must be a dream. I slowly crouched beside the little thing. It was a maiden. A delicate and beautiful maiden! I touched her face. I was stunned. I totally lost it. Her face! She was one of the faces I continuously saw in my dreams. How? Why? She slowly opened her eyes. They were a beautiful captivating brown eyes and they were full of sadness.

"How? I must be dreaming. It is you? Please tell me it is you, Damon."

"That's my name." What else could I tell her? I couldn't remember anything else. She began to cry. Her tears touched my hand. I knew instantly. She was truly a maiden. Her tears were so powerful and pure. I almost couldn't control my impulse to sink my fangs on her. I hesitated because I couldn't figure out if she was real or if she was a figment of my imagination.

"I'm sorry. Everything is my fault." I kept silent. I just kept watching her beautiful features.

"Please return home. They are waiting for you. They miss you."

"They?"

"Yes." I watched her carefully and a strange question came to my mind.

"And you. Do you miss me?" New tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I miss you with all my heart. Please come home. Come back to Fells Church."

After that she began to fade. I lost her within seconds. The first stunning and beautiful thing I found in this strange and dull world and I lost her. I was furious. I yelled to everyone and no one. Why are you playing with me? That's when I saw for the first time the faint light in front of me. I tried to grab it but; it scurried away from me. I followed and tried to catch it again. The little light kept playing with me.

I knew it was stupid to follow the light and play with it like a kid. But what else I could do? This light was new and different. I didn't want to lose it like the maiden. I'd found it and it was mine. I couldn't let anyone of the monsters to have it. At the end I comprehended why the light was playing with me. The light guided me to a door. When I touched it and turned the doorknob the little light disappeared.

I looked back to the gray world and compare it to what was beyond the door. It was a white world that seemed to be cold. But for some strange reason I felt I already knew this world. I crossed into the white world and I never looked back. It was time for a change. Now I was surrounded by snow but it didn't matter to me.

The red maiden helped me today. Now I was sure the light was from her. Maybe she will come back and help me again.

* * *

**Bonnie**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was sore and had a huge headache. What happened to me? I looked around and I could only see white walls. This wasn't my room. Where was I? I tried to move a little. I wanted to sit and call someone.

At that moment Monica entered the room. "Oh My God! You're awake. Thanks God! You scared sh*t out of me. Don't ever do that again."

She was fussing all over me. "Mon… Mon. Monica. Please." My voice was a mere whisper. Why was I feeling so bad?

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay Mon. But I want to know what happened?"

"You fainted Bonnie and I couldn't wake you up. First I thought you had problems with low blood pressure or low sugar levels like my grams. But she usually came back really quickly. You seemed dead. Your skin was cold. I panicked and called 911."

"How long?" Monica was so nervous that she didn't even let me finish my question.

"24 f*ckin hours!"

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"I took the liberty to call your sister and some girl called Elena called you."

"What?"

"Your sister is coming over and Elena too. She told me something about coming with Steve, Steffy I don't remember Bon."

I let out a weary sigh. I knew my sister would be freaking out. I knew Elena would understand what had happened to me. Maybe Stefan could help me to make everyone believe I just had problems with sugar or blood pressure. The awful part of this ordeal was I wasn't prepared to see them again not after the strange dream that I had.

It had to be a dream. Even though it was so real and vivid. I still felt his touch on my cheek. I saw and heard him. How this could be? After his death I never dreamt about him. Not once. Why now? He seemed surprised to see me. I'm probably loosing my sanity. He was dead. I watched him die because of me.

Why was this dream so real? I wanted to believe it with all my heart. I really wanted to have hope of him being alive in a strange world.

"Hey, stop day dreaming. God!"

"Monica, thank you so much for everything. I am really sorry for scaring you."

"You will pay me with a huge and delicious chocolate ice cream on Sunday." I smiled at her; she was unbelievable and sometimes even childish. I could relate myself to that so easily. That was one of my traits too. I hugged her. It was comforting to know someone cared about me that much. Soon the door of my room opened and Steve came into the room holding a bucket of flowers. The flowers' aroma filled the room. They were so beautiful. I just kept watching them.

"Hey beautiful! I'm so glad you are back."

"Guys I just remembered I wanted some delicious hot hospital coffee." That was Monica's cue to leave us alone. She stepped out of my room hurriedly. She was the one doing the matchmaking for Steve and me. I looked at him for some seconds. An awkward silence began to appear among us. I couldn't let that happen.

"Steve, thank you so much for the flowers."

"No problem, anything for my little beautiful."

"Steve! My name is Bonnie. Please keep that in mind."

"I just like to call you beautiful."

"I know but…"

"No buts." His features turned serious right at that moment.

"Bonnie I was really worried. I know we are just friends but you are really important to me."

"I know Steve."

"I want to give us a chance. Would you be willing to give us a chance Bonnie?"

My instincts were screaming at me a huge no. But my head knew that this was a good opportunity to move forward. I needed to live and heal. Steve was great to me. I liked him. He was an eye candy and a gentleman. I liked his honesty. I just didn't know if I could love him. It wouldn't be fair for him.

"Bonnie. I know you see me as a friend. I'm asking for the opportunity to win your heart."

"Steve I lost someone before. Only when he was gone I understood how much I loved him. I'm not ready, but I also know that I need to move forward. If I say yes to you… I would feel it is not a fair deal for you. You deserve a girl who loves you. With no ghosts hanging in her closet."

His eyes were sad for a moment. Then I saw a flicker of something. It looked like determination.

"I will win your heart. You'll see."

I couldn't help it. I felt bad when I saw his determination because I could only think about my dream of a gray world with a flicker of hope in it.


	2. Chapter 2: Weaved Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: I want to say thank you to my betas Bookwormgrl101 and LilyCullenSalvatore. Girls your feedback and corrections are so important to me.

* * *

**Weaved Moments**

_"I get by with a little help from my friends." ~ John Lennon_

* * *

**Bonnie**

"Mary, I'm okay. Believe me. I feel super."

"Bonnie I saw your tests. I don't understand them. Everything is normal. According to the Labs you are healthy, but yet you black out for an entire day with almost no pulse. The doctor told me he wanted to observe you a bit longer and I agree with him. You will stay for another night."

I groaned. I didn't like hospitals and the ever-continuous pokes of the nurses. I was totally grateful to my sister. She'd taken off some days just to check up on me. I loved her so much, but I had forgotten how strict and professional she was. She was acting like my personal nurse and it was tiresome.

"But you can watch me at home. Please Mary. You are the best nurse that I know of."

"Stop flattering me. You're staying here. Papa and Mama are so worried. I promised them I would take care of you. And I won't leave you until I'm sure you are well and healthy."

I was selfish for arguing with her. She was worried and my parents were worried too. I was acting like the little child that everybody seemed to think I was.

"I'm sorry. But it was worth trying to convince you. You know how much I hate hospitals."

She smiled at me and sat down beside me on the tiny bed. I scooted over a little to give her more space. She hugged me and I cuddled myself against her. It felt so good to be this way. She was my big sister, the sister I always looked up to for everything. Well for everything human. Since Honoria Fell used me as her personal voice I'd never talked about the supernatural things with anyone in my family. I couldn't and I wasn't prepared to see their faces analyzing me and wondering if I'd finally lost it. They used to see Grannie MacLachlan that way.

"Bonnie, you have to take care of yourself. I know you want to leave the hospital, but please follow the instructions. I know you are legally an adult…"

"Mary. Don't worry. I'm not doing anything reckless. I will stay. If that will give you, Papa and Mama the peace of mind… I won't fight it. I promise. And I promise I will take better care of myself."

She strengthened her hug. She was relieved and I was happy for that. I couldn't recall at all how long we stood there embracing on my bed. I wanted her to be happy, but I kept thinking about Monica's words. Elena called me and she was coming with Stefan. I would have to be a bit selfish and ask for their help.

The hospital room wasn't the perfect place to talk about my psychic episode. I had a dreadful feeling that everything was going to change. I could feel something not good coming. I couldn't say it properly but I was afraid. Afraid because I only wanted to see the good meaning of my dream, the hope it stilled in my heart; but it could be bad omen too.

I had no other choice but to wait for my friends. At the end I fell asleep with my sister beside me. At least I could rest a little.

* * *

**Stefan**

I was driving like a maniac. It was painfully ironic. This was a beautiful day that turned out to be a nightmare. Elena's face told me that much. She was so happy because of Bonnie's message. It was a pleasant surprise to receive the 'Hi!' message from her.

I watched her through the day picking up her phone and leaving it one second later. She paced back and forth thinking hard. At the end she made the call. She was nervous and anxious. I could feel her emotions so clearly. I watched how her face reflected her different emotions after someone picked up the call. I heard clearly her thoughts mixed with their actual conversation.

"Oh Hi! I'm Elena, Bonnie's friend, I need to talk to her. Could you…"

_"Who's this? I don't know your voice. Why did you answer Bonnie's phone?"_

"HOSPITAL! What happened to her? Is she okay?"

For once her mind was blank; she just heard the other voice on the phone.

"Where are going over there? If she wakes up could you tell her we are going over there? Tell her that Elena and Stefan are coming. Thank you so much, Monica."

I'd already picked up the car keys before she could say anything. "Let's go, Love." She nodded and followed me toward the car. She was so worried about her friend. We were so happy at the beginning of the day. Bonnie made the first move to contact us again and something bad had to happen. _"It shouldn't surprise me at all."_

I knew their friendship was strained after my brother's death. It was sad, but I had to respect their processes of mourning, healing and hopefully reconciliation. I just hoped they would be able to sort everything out. Humans are delicate creatures with a short life span. My brother left a profound mark on those two.

My brother; I miss him too. How could I not miss him? We'd hurt and aggravated each other so much through the years, but we'd always end up together. Our history was more than five hundred years of fights and some periods of stillness that we wanted to call peace. There was no way to erase that history. There was no replacement for my brother. We hated each other; we loved each other. That was our truth. We were family and I knew even if we weren't brave enough to admit it out loud we would do anything for each other.

I over analyzed every second of that fateful day. I lost him, but he died saving one of our dear friends. His action amazed me. I knew it amazed Bonnie and Elena too. It wasn't his usual way to act. At that moment I understood that Bonnie was his soft spot, but I also knew he loved my Elena with all his heart and soul.

At the end I finally understood that Elena loved him too. Sometimes my mind goes to the 'What if' land. What if Damon was alive? What if Elena chose him over me? It was a cruel thing but I couldn't help wonder that questions. What would have been my reaction to that kind of scenario? I probably would let them be. That much I knew.

I loved Elena. She was my human part of my being. I was no longer the owner of my heart and soul. I delivered them to her when I surrendered to my feelings for her. Love cannot be forced. I would let her be free without hesitation if her love was no longer mine.

"Stefan, I'm worried. This Monica girl couldn't give me any details."

"Let's hope she will be all right. I know she will wake up soon. Elena, you know her better than me. She is stronger than she seems to be."

She pondered my words. She looked out the window. I knew she was remembering other times between Bonnie and her.

"She always inspired me to protect her, Stefan. I don't know why. I loved her. Without her and Meredith I know I wouldn't have been able to survive my parents deaths. She is our personal fairy. I don't know what I'm talking about now." She said the last part making a desperate gesture with her hands.

"Elena, please don't fret. You're the girl with different plans for every situation. I'm here with you. I will help you with anything. I believe; no I know, she will be okay. Just rest a little. When we arrive at the hospital I will wake you up. I promise."

She took my hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you." After that she closed her eyes. I helped her a little with that. Her mind was too restless. I knew I shouldn't do it, but she needed to be rested and okay. She needed her energy to meet Bonnie.

* * *

**Bonnie**

"Hey, Beautiful... Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see someone caressing gently my hand. The first thing that I saw was Steve's handsome face. I looked around searching for my sister.

"If you are looking for your sister she is with Monica. She told me something about a change of clothes and a bit of rest."

"Oh okay. You didn't have to stay."

"Of course I had to. Besides I liked how innocent you looked when you were asleep."

I felt my face blush. It was my typical reaction to those kinds of remarks. I was happy that we were alone. I wasn't sure if I was up to hearing the teasing created by anyone. The bad part was that Steve was watching my blushing face.

"Bonnie"

"Yes"

"The guys send you best wishes and regards."

"The guys?"

"Well, not every one. Michael asked me about you."

"Michael?"

"Yes"

That was strange; I'd always gotten a strange vibe from Michael. We were not friends at all. He is Steve's friend. I didn't know how close their friendship was, but why was he asking about me?

"So, I thought you were bored and I brought some entertainment."

I looked at him. I was totally curious. What did he plan? What kind of entertainment? I smiled a bit. "You know I have a TV here."

"Oh no! That's not healthy entertainment."

"Well do you care to explain, Steve?"

"Sure."

He slowly took out something from his back pocket. He had this devilish smile on. Like he was about to do some kind of a prank on me. "Steve..." Then I saw the pack of cards.

"No way... Go Fish! I haven't played this since I was a little girl with Elena and Meredith."

"I guess you liked it. And I know your Elena and Meredith had good taste. It is a great game."

"Stop teasing me." He laughed a little. He was charming I have to concede to that.

"Why did you pick Go Fish from all the available games?"

"I sought professional advice."

"Huh?"

"Yea, I asked my five year old niece." He began to re-enact his approach to his niece. He even changed his voice. He made me laugh like a mad person. I missed so much having carefree and fun moments. I was surprised, because from the least expected person I got that much needed laugh. He sat beside me and we began to play.

"Bonnie before we start this second round lets make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes. Don't worry it won't be anything strange. I want to have a real date with you. If I win you have to give me a date."

"And if I win?"

"You can ask anything you want."

"It seems like fair bet. I'm in." We shook hands sealing our 'harmless' bet. He was really happy. He was continuously grinning at me. I was surprised because I was grinning and smiling too. We began to play. Two out of three games later Steve won.

"YES! I have my date!" He said that and began to dance a weird version of some kind of street dance.

"Steve, please quiet down. We are at the hospital."

He just ignored my pleadings. It was hard for me to control my urge to laugh at him. He kept doing his silly dance until the nurse came in to warn us about hospital rules and proper behavior. After we nodded guiltily to the nurse and said our I'm sorry's, Steve sat down beside me.

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Who are Elena and Meredith?"

"They are my best friends. I love them like my sisters. They are..." I let out a sad sigh. "They are important to me. I love them with all my heart. And I miss them."

Sadness engulfed me after saying that to him. He hugged me tenderly. I really liked his gesture. I knew he was a great guy. It was the first time I'd even considered myself with him. I could easily see myself with him. I just needed to discover how to forget and move forward.

I didn't want to be sad. I couldn't let sad memories take over. I relaxed myself against him. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my senses on his steady heartbeat, on his smell and on his warmth. He just kept hugging me. A serene and peaceful silence overcame us. We stood there embracing and living the moment.

Someone knocking on the door interrupted the peace. I looked at the door. I watched the door opening in slow motion. I didn't move an inch. I didn't say anything. Steve was the one who broke the silence. He stood up and offered his hand.

"Hi. I'm Steve."

"I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." She was shaking his hand. I saw relief and curiosity in her eyes. I could guess she was dying to ask me who was Steve? Seconds later a handsome Italian guy entered my room. "Hi, I'm Stefan" This time it was Stefan who offers his hand. Steve took it and shook it.

"Hi. I'm Steve. I'm Bonnie's friend."

"Really? That's great." Elena said that at the same time she was walking towards me. I didn't say anything. I was still watching everything in slow motion.

"Bonnie." I looked at her. I did what I honestly thought was best at the moment. I extended my arms waiting for her. She understood my gesture. We hugged.

"I miss you, Lena. I really miss you."

"Me too Bon, Me too." We kept hugging. I couldn't stop the tears from forming and spilling out from my eyes. I was really happy to see her. I felt her tears too.

"Steve, I think we should let them be. Show me where I can get some coffee."

"Great idea."

We didn't notice when they left. I knew Stefan sensed our need to be alone to talk. I was grateful for that. Elena broke our hug.

"I was so worried Bonnie. When I called, the girl didn't give me any details. I honestly thought the worst. I couldn't think properly. I don't want to lose anyone else near to my heart."

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't plan this. I'm healthy; it was a psychic episode. I haven't told anyone about my abilities. I honestly thought I'd lost them, because all this time I haven't sensed anything strange. I guess I blocked myself better that I expected."

"Who are Monica and Steve?"

"Monica is my roommate and Steve is just a friend."

"Only a friend?"

"Yes, Elena only a friend."

"If you are okay, why are you here?"

"The doctors; they don't understand why I blacked out for a day with almost no pulse. They say it doesn't make sense at all. They want to 'observe' me for another whole day."

"But we need to talk."

"I know Elena, but not here."

"We could go to your apartment."

"Mary and Monica are there. Unless you want to tell them the truth."

"I got it. I guess we need Stefan's help and I'm quite sure he's already gotten a room for us. So we can go there to have our private chat."

"You think he would..."

"Come on Bonnie. Don't even ask the question. You are his friend too."

"I think if he could influence the doctor, Mary, Monica and the rest would believe I'm okay. That I only had... I don't know... low blood pressure episode or low sugar levels."

"I'll ask him. I know there will be no problem."

After that she left looking for Stefan. I knew I wanted to grow up and be strong but at the first misstep they are the ones helping me along side my sister and my new friends. _Great Bonnie, you are doing a fine job!_

I was so pissed off at myself that I didn't feel the strange energy slipping through my door. The atmosphere of the room suddenly changed. It became hot, too hot. My mind went directly to the time I was caught up as a slave. I felt a shiver run through my body. I froze. I couldn't think, say or do anything. I felt as if I was a puppet at the mercy of its puppeteer.

I felt how this strange force began to surround me. I was panicking in my mind. I began to scream. I sent a psychic scream pleading for help.

 _"Someone help me, please! Da...Elena... Stefan!"_ I almost called for Damon's help.

I continued struggling with no avail. I kept mentally screaming for help. The thing began to choke me up. I felt how two invisible hands grabbed my neck and began to squeeze it with a mighty strength.

_"Please someone. Help! I can't move. Someone, anybody."_

I heard someone opening the door and instantly another energy force blasted the thing choking me. Finally I was able to breathe again. I couldn't see if anyone was in the room. I couldn't sense or feel the origin of the force that had saved me. Just mere seconds later Stefan entered my room. He was on alert and moving slowly. He was scanning the room.

"Are you okay? I heard your calling."

I couldn't say anything. I wasn't ready. My neck was really hurting me. Elena entered the room. She let out a gasp instantly.

"Bonnie your neck!"

"Calm down Elena. We need to take her out of here. Who did this to you?"

"I... I don't know. It was a force of energy. I haven't felt anything like that before. I couldn't move or do anything. I couldn't even talk. But you saved me. Thank you Stefan."

"What do you mean, Bonnie?"

"I felt when another energy entered the room and knocked off the other force."

I watched Stefan carefully. He looked at Elena and then he switched his eyes towards me.

"Bonnie, it wasn't me."

I felt my blood go instantly cold. I wished with all my heart to have Damon beside me saving me. Now I was really scared. What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

**Damon**

I'd been walking several for days now. I hadn't seeing any people, not even the goblins of the gray world. I was getting hungry. The cold didn't bother me at all. I didn't need to be particularly warm or cold.

I continued walking down the path with old footprints in it. Sometimes I had some strange back flashes. I could see the little maiden panicking, because she was afraid of heights. At other times I could see the ethereal beauty beside me. I grabbed her and kissed her.

I guess I'm supposed to love the blond one. But why did the little bird come to my help? I couldn't understand everything was a puzzle to me. Last night I finally saw the green eyes with its face. It was a young man. Who was he?

I was getting bored walking through these cold mountains when I felt the urgency to rush. I wanted to reach the place the little bird told me. Something was pulling me and I didn't know why.

I only knew my need to help someone. I just needed to discover who needed my help.


	3. Finding the Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story have my favorite pairing with of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to after Midnight. It would be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**Finding the Path**

_"Risk more than others think is safe. Care more than others think is wise. Dream more than others think is practical. Expect more than others think is possible._ " _~ Cadet Maxim_

* * *

**Damon**

I just kept walking in this forsaken white world. I still hadn't seen anything with a heartbeat. My hunger was becoming unbearable. I kept urging myself to keep walking forward. Always forwards. I was certain and determined in my goal to reach the strange place the red maiden had told me about.

Sometimes I tried to remember the maiden's names. The beautiful blonde one seemed so delicate. Her blue eyes were so captivating and they were the same blue of my ring. In the gray world I used to hide the ring. It was too flashy and dangerous. I needed to conceal myself and blend in with the grayness.

Once I crossed the door into the white world. I began to feel sick. The day was clearer but the light had a strange redness. I was amazed when the redness began to slowly burn my skin. I ran to save my life. I threw everything and ran until I hid myself under some boulder in the mountains.

I waited there until the redness disappeared and the blackness engulfed the mountains. I was able to see clearly where I was walking. But my pace was extremely slow, because I needed to seek refuge against the red light. This cycle of walking, seeking and hiding was the only way to reach my goal. I repeated my actions until one night, when I heard footsteps and someone mumbling non-sense. For me he was talking gibberish stuff.

My fangs instantly began to itch in my mouth. Swiftly enough I let them out. I could already taste the blood. I was assuming I would drink the creature dry. With the strength of fresh blood in my system I would be able to run instead of walking. I would be able to leave behind this cold and white world. I just kept hearing the creature. Waiting for the perfect moment.

"I can't believe it! I obeyed him and stood there in that kitsune world for a year. That was his punishment. I'm free now; well I'm free under my father concept. Right! But of course he couldn't give me the freaking key. Non! He had to make me walk back!"

The creature continued fighting with himself. It was about some key to leave this world. I couldn't dry him out. He was my way out of this world. He was near me. I didn't hesitate a second longer. I pounced toward him. We fought for quite some time. We ended up wet and cold for all our tossing and fighting. He was stronger than me. He held me against some rocks. He was pressing my neck with an unnatural force.

"Qu'est-ce c'cest? DAMON!"

I stood still under his grasp. How did he know my name? I looked at him curiously. I couldn't remember him at all. I was certain it was the first time I'd met him.

"I thought you were dead. What a étonnement!"

He stopped talking and began to watch me. He was analyzing me. I didn't say anything. He was still holding me and I was planning to fight him again.

"I'm going to let you go. You look horrible and I think you are hungry. I'm not going to feed you my blood. It would complicate everything, but I do have some black magic wine. It's not like blood, but you'll feel a hell lot better. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. He was offering something to drink and I desperately needed some nourishment. He was certainly stronger than me. In my actual state, I couldn't defeat him. He gave me the bottle and I drank hungrily. It tasted like heaven. I felt how my strength returned. I felt alive.

"I'd never thought you would defeat death Damon." I didn't say anything. I was studying him. I wanted to trust him but I couldn't decide if it was the right thing to do.

"You're not talking much. At least you kept that trait." Apparently he knew me from before. I'd never seen him in the gray world. So I decided to ask the question that was burning in my mind.

"Who are you?"

He looked at me with surprise reflected on his face. He took a few seconds to answer my question.

"I'm Sage my friend. I guess you don't remember me."

"This is my first time meeting with you… Sage."

"Non! My friend we have a long history between us, too long to share it now. I heard you were dead and here you are quite much alive. I'm not going to ask how you did it but I do want to know: What do you remember?"

I'd keep my mouth shut. He apparently read my face because he continued talking. "You can trust me. I will help you. I promise." I made my decision to trust him. He knew how to get out of here and I was a bit desperate to reach my destination.

"I want to go to Fell's Church, but it has to wait because the red sun is about to rise and I need to hide."

"Why mon amie? Do you still have your ring? Or did you lose it?"

I took out my ring from my pocket and look at it. "Why are you asking about my ring?"

"I guess you forgot that too. Well, it is an enchanted ring. The blue rock is called lapis lazuli and that rock makes it possible for any vampire to walk under the sunlight. Any vampire could kill you for that fine piece of jewelry."

"Including you?"

"Non. I have my rock." He showed his ring to me. I put on my finger my ring and we continued walking down the path. The rest of the journey was quite faster than before. Without even realizing it we were crossing into a city.

"Welcome back to the Dark Dimension, Damon. Let's go to my home. We can take a good bath, rest and drink our much needed fresh blood."

I didn't say anything. I continued in his footsteps. I was taking in the strange new world surrounding me. There were a lot of creatures. I could smell vampires, werewolves and humans. I watched every building and counted every street. We passed through a strange market. I stopped walking. I watched how they were selling humans. Sage tugged me and gesture for me to continue walking.

"Before you ask anything. Yes, they were selling humans. They are our main source of food and here in this dimension they are slaves. Some of them came here willingly while others were kidnapped and brought here by force."

I kept thinking about his words. I couldn't stop myself. I was relating the market images with the two maidens especially the blond one. It bothered me that I didn't know why. Now we were crossing into a luxurious house. It was a very impressive and huge building. Apparently my supposed friend was an important character here in this city.

"Sage"

"Oui"

"Do you know a blond maiden with blue eyes?"

"Well I know several blond maidens. But I'm quite certain about whom you're asking."

"Could you…" He turned around and looked at me. "You don't remember her." I didn't know if it was a question or a statement. I kept silent. I left it up to him to reach his own conclusions.

"I guess my friend that you have an enormous opportunity to start again with your life. I think your memories eventually will eventually come back to you. I just hope you'll be prepared for that."

I made an exasperated noise. I was getting angry with him. I just wanted an answer to my question.

"Damon, the blond girl is called Elena. Do you have any other question?"

"Yes. When I opened my eyes back in the gray world I could only remember my name and I kept seeing two faces: the blond one and other maiden with red hair. Sometimes I could remember a pair of green eyes."

"Well the eyes… your brother has green eyes. I bet it's his eyes that you keep remembering. The red maiden... it has to be Bonnie. The little psychic."

"I have a brother? And you just said Psychic?"

"Yes, you have a brother and yes I did say psychic. She is quite interesting that little pixie. She barely knows how to deal with her gifts, but with proper training she could be a powerful witch."

"Witch? But you said psychic?"

"I know. She has powerful and delightful druid blood in her veins. Druid blood is one of the most powerful types of witch's blood. Apparently so far only her psychic abilities had surfaced. We could only wonder what she will be able to do in the future."

"Psychic. Could I call her?"

"Mmm! I would say yes. You are an old and strong vampire. You have your own powers, Damon. I think you have a sort of connection with Elena and Bonnie that would make it easier for you to connect with them. You would have to try it and figure how to do it; but first you need to feed. That kind of power could drain your energies quickly."

"My brother… he." Sage interrupted me.

"He is a vampire too."

We didn't say anything else. We entered the house and did what he'd already suggested. I took a bath; drank fresh blood and rest for a little while. I kept thinking how I could call the little Red Bird. She was the psychic. She was my safest bet at the moment.

* * *

**Meredith**

I was at my martial arts class being scolded by my Sensei. It was my fault. My mind was wandering toward the morning news. They were reporting a series of strange deaths. They were assuming a serial killer was responsible for all of them. They reported the common traits of the victims: young girls from the ages of teens to twenty years old. Physically they were all different. The only common trait among them was their deaths. The reporter didn't give any more details. I instantly called my dad and told him what my guts was screaming. He didn't say anything for some moments, and then he promised me a call after my class.

I stumble again toward the mat. My opponent had reduced me to total immobility. "Meredith, pay attention!" He released me. I stood up and bowed to my Sensei. I moved from the combat area and let another two students carry out their fight.

It looked like I was watching them but my mind was back at Fells Church. Without a logical reason I remembered how my dear friends discovered my vampire hunter heritage and the tragedy hurting my family. We were vampire hunters. My grandfather saved Fells Church at one point and his actions made us the target of Klaus. He was one of the oldest and vilest vampires. My parents weren't active vampire hunters but they helped with researching and giving the necessary back up. Any vampire hunter needed a safe place to sleep. My dad was in charge of that.

My friends accepted my reality. Even the Salvatores had accepted me. We were now sworn enemies, but I couldn't do anything against them. Elena loved them both. That much I was certain of. I couldn't hurt my friend, but sometimes I wonder if I could kill them if the situation arose. If I would be able to do my duty. If I could shut off my heart and let my mind take over.

I wondered why Elena hadn't called me at all. We at least call each other just to say hello and verify if everything is okay. It was a miracle that Elena got the opportunity to wish for some normalcy. To live as a human again and try to deal with it accordingly. I doubt she would do it because of her boyfriend. He was a vampire after all.

I couldn't understand why only the five of us remembered what happened to Fells Church. It was eerily terrifying to see the town back to normal and watch the people acting as if nothing happened. The biggest fright was when we saw Vicky and Sue alive. At that moment we understood the opportunity given to us.

It was hard for me to admit it, but there was a missing link. Damon didn't return after Elena's wish. We didn't understand why. It was hard to see my two best friends grieving him. It was even harder to watch Stefan grieve him. We all just parted ways. I kept in touch with everyone but Bonnie. I was surprised when I received a message from her two days ago. My first reaction was happiness but instantly I felt worried. It was my instinct screaming at me. Something bad was about to happen and we were apart from each other.

I left my class and walked back to my dorm. I opened the door when I heard my phone ringing. It was my dad. He confirmed my suspicions. Those girls lost their lives under the hands of a supernatural serial killer. A dreadful feeling engulfed me. The deaths began at the northern states and they slowly moved through them toward the south. The last death girl was found near the border state line between Maryland and Virginia. The killer was near. Too damn near.

That thing was moving toward us. What was the killer looking for? Why did this fear suddenly engulf me? Why was I worried for of Bonnie?

I moved into automatic mode. Without thinking it properly I was packing my stuff. My next destination was Fells Church Community College. I needed to be certain. I needed to see if my friend was okay. Before leaving I called Elena she was the second person on the same day to confirm my fears. After that I just ran to my car and drove like an insane person.

* * *

**Bonnie**

I watched Elena's pacing back and forth. She was worried. That much I was able to discern. From time to time I glanced toward Stefan. He was brooding, he was worried too. I still bore the marks on my neck. None of us could understand what was happening. I knew Elena was trying to make some plan: A, B or C. It was her nature to do such planning. My mind was running in circles. Why me? Who wants me dead? Who hates me so much?

At the moment I was trying to explain my black out period. I just gave them general details; I couldn't make myself tell them everything. I couldn't tell them about Damon not because I didn't want to; but because I still didn't know the true meaning of it. I didn't know if it was a dream, a premonition or if it was real. I felt bad, but I just felt it was right to not tell them anything about him, not yet. I didn't want to give both of them hope for something I wasn't sure about.

Now both of them were trying to relate the gray world to the recent attack. What everything meant and the possible consequences. Elena stated the need to be all together to figure out the new threat among us. The discussion began to turn into a heated one because I wouldn't budge. I was determined to not leave my new friends alone, beside the fact that the thing apparently was attacking only one person. If I was willing to deal with it, Why did I have to move out? Why did I have to quit my so called new life for the sake of running away from danger? I scoffed a little. I knew I'd surprised Elena and Stefan with my attitude, but I couldn't let myself get away that easily and leave everything behind. I was beginning to heal and for once, I wanted to consider myself a little in the process. I knew I was being selfish, but at the same time the best chance to protect Monica and Steve was to have my friends near them. I mean Stefan was awfully strong, Elena was the smartest girl ( when she wasn't thinking about love issues) and I could fairly guess that sometime soon Meredith would make her appearance. She was a vampire hunter. Together we were stronger. So Why not?

For the first time in my whole life I wanted to confront the danger and deal with it. I looked at Stefan and instantly I knew he understood my reasoning. He was willing to fight too. "Elena, I think Bonnie is right." Elena turned around to look at him. She was totally surprised and in shock. I couldn't stop my giggles. She glanced at me and she was totally mad. It was funny to see Elena like that.

"Love, just listen to us for a bit." She just ignores him. Her actions made me remember our elementary school days. We were older but certain things remained the same. She walked toward me. And unexpectedly she hugged me.

"I'm just scared, Bonnie. Please try to understand."

"I'm asking the same thing from you, Elena. I know you want to protect me, but I can't leave Monica or Steve without protection. I'm not sure if the thing attacking me will want to go against them if I go away. If I am the target, well it is better for me to remain being the target. I know you and Stefan will protect me against it."

"My God, Bonnie. When did you grow to be so much wiser?" I smiled at her comment. I should be bothered by it, but I was asking the same questions. When on Earth did I grow so much? I bet that pain does that. It forced me to mature a bit.

After we ate dinner, Elena and Stefan needed a private moment. I could feel he was hungry and Elena wanted to give him some of her blood. I went to the backyard. I wasn't sure how Stefan got this house, but it was near campus. I could go to my dorm within minutes. It had been a long day. After the attack, Stefan compelled the doctor to let me go. He did the same to my sister. I wasn't happy about that, but I wanted her far away and safe. She would give my parents the good news of my health. I told Monica I wanted to spend some time with my friends. She understood besides she wanted the dorm to herself. She would receive a certain special visit. Innocently enough I asked if it was Michael. She scowled at me and turned away yelling something about me being so cruel. I laughed at her. Thankfully she did the same. I talked to Steve and agreed to go out with him on his well won date tomorrow night.

I sat down on the steps. I had the Iliad in my hands. I had a report due on it next week. Monica brought it to me before I left the hospital. She said it was a strange choice of entertainment. I'd already read the same page fifteen times. I wasn't in the mood for wars, fights, gods, heroes and death. I drifted continuously to the night sky. It was hard to see the stars with so much artificial light illuminating the night, but I could see some of them. The strongest ones. The typical night sounds and the peace I had at the time helped me to relax. That's when it happened again, but this time I heard his voice. "Red Bird."

I looked around frantically. I couldn't see anything. I was alone. I heard him again. "Red Bird..." It couldn't be. Now I was hearing his voice. Why? I decided to calm myself down a little and open my mind a bit. I felt how a strange void began to surround me. I felt how I detached myself from my body and began to travel.

"Finally."

I looked around and I was in a richly decorated room. I couldn't believe it. He called me and I answered his call. "Red Bird" I turned around my translucent self and spotted him watching me intently.

"Damon."

"Yes."

"Why am I here? How? Did you call me?"

"Too much questions." He walked towards me and tried to touch me. This time his hand passed through me. He was confused by it.

"Is this a dream?"

He didn't answer me. He stood there watching me. "It is time for you to go."

"What?"

"We will meet soon, Red Bird."

After that I woke up to a Stefan shaking me gently. "Bonnie. Wake up. Bonnie!" I opened my eyes. I didn't register where I was. "Where is he? Where did he go?" Stefan looked at me with his worried eyes.

"Bonnie, I was looking for you when I heard you mumbling. I was trying to wake you up, but you just didn't respond at all. May I ask you about who you're talking about?"

"He is coming back, Stefan."

"Who?"

"Damon"

He didn't say anything, because Elena gasped and dropped the glass of juice she was holding. It chattered with an awful noise. We just stared at her. The tension grew within seconds.

"What are you talking about?"

Her question sounded more like an accusation than an inquisitive sentence. I looked down to my book. Now I definitely wasn't in the mood for death heroes or death warriors. But how much I wished with all my being that one particular warrior or hero will cross the house threshold smirking at us with dark eyes.


	4. You Saved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story have my favorite pairing with of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to after Midnight. It would be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**You Saved me**

_"Every now and then I get a little lost. My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed. Every now and then I'm right up on the edge. Dangling my toes out over the ledge. I just thank God you're here"_ _(Lyrics from the song: You Save Me ~ Kenny Chesney)_

* * *

**Bonnie**

I didn't have classes today. So, I did have time to think about what Stefan had done last night. He diverted Elena from what she'd heard. He'd made her believe I was just having a bad dream. Why? That was the question pestering my thoughts. I knew I had to talk to him later, but it would have to be when Elena couldn't hear anything.

His face showed a mixture of emotions when I told him. He didn't expect at all to hear his brother's name coming out of my mouth. I felt a bit sad, because I knew he probably wasn't ready for the meaning of my words. What the... I wasn't ready either.

After breakfast and a lot of convincing on my part that I was okay, I walked back to my dorm. I literally had to plea for them to let me go. It was early in the day and nothing strange or supernatural happens too early. Or at least that's what my experience showed me so far. I swear it almost felt I was asking something from my parents. I opened the door and everything was silent. I couldn't find any signs of anything. That startled me a little. Monica clearly said she was having a visitor come over. I silently walked towards Monica's room and her bed was perfectly made. It looked like no one had slept there last night.

I dismissed off my uneasiness. Monica was stronger than me and I knew she would be alright. I could bet anything that she had her date somewhere else. It wouldn't be the first time. It was a perfect logical explanation; but I couldn't relax at all. _Bonnie, get a grip! This is the aftermath of what happened to you. Monica is fine._ I had to lecture myself or I would end up crazy in mere minutes.

I took a bath, put on some comfy clothes and went directly to read the Iliad again. It was a dense classic and a hell of a story. This time I was able to read more. It was easy for me to imagine all the plot. I let out a chuckle. I got myself imagining Elena as Helen of Troy. Meredith fit perfectly as Athena. I thought about it a bit. Who would be the perfect Hector? Or Achilles? And Paris? I'd imagine all of them as brave, strong, and handsome soldiers.

I let out a sigh... _Bonnie even when you do compare your friends with fictional characters... where do you belong? Who would you be?_ I'd certainly couldn't see myself as the beautiful Helen of Troy. Probably Briseis, she was a prize given to Achilles. Why do I picture myself more like the slave and not the princess? That was my problem; I needed to care more about myself. I knew it and I needed to make changes. What I didn't know was the how. _How could I change myself?_ Even with all my doubts, I was certain of one thing. In the end Paris killed Achilles. He killed him by a 'chance shot'. He ended the life of the 'perfect' hero. I could easily see Damon like that. It was ironic, Damon got killed and I was the main reason for that.

My musings were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. I picked it up and heard the gentle, soothing voice of Steve.

"Hi, beauty."

"Steve"

"I know, I know your name is Bonnie." He laughed after that. I smiled. "Well I'm calling because I had to change our plans."

"Why?"

"We would have our date, but I forgot that I promised my friend to go to this bar."

"Steve, say it already."

"Okay. It is Michael's band. They have a gig tonight. I totally forgot about it. I wanted to know if it is okay for you to go there. I know I promised you a real date, just the two of us."

I really didn't like Michael, but he was Steve's friend. Steve had been so good to me. How could I say no to him?

"Okay. No problem at all. But you will have your punishment mister."

"I was hoping to hear that." This time I was the one laughing.

"Don't get your hopes too high. You will have to do my chores tomorrow. No better yet you will have to do my chores and Monica's." He didn't say anything. I continued my rambling. "You will have supervision. We have to be there approving your work."

"How is it possible for you to be such a petite thing and at the same time be so mean?"

"Well, Steve the powerful poisons and the extremely exquisite perfumes come in little, tiny and expensive bottles."

"Touché. Well said, beautiful. I'll pick you up at seven. At least we could grab something to eat before Michael's gig."

"I'll be waiting for you."

I hung up. I was sincerely happy. I was actually looking forward to our date, it sounded like fun. It was true I wasn't too fond to having this date with Steve's friends too. But I was nervous and secretly I was glad for the company. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be alone and romantic with Steve. I should call Elena, Stefan and Monica. I think this was a perfect opportunity to get them to know each other. A silly part of me wanted to mix up my old and new friends.

* * *

**Elena**

I saw her park her car. She was finally here. I needed to talk to someone. Since our arrival I couldn't make sense of what was happening. I didn't understand why someone would attack Bonnie. And what happened last night was the most unsettling thing ever. I was sure of what I had heard. Stefan told me that Bonnie was only retelling him her dream. But... his face was stressed. Bonnie had the look of being caught and afterwards she looked at Stefan perplexed. It was as she couldn't understand what he was saying or why he was saying that to me. The atmosphere felt strange. Too strange for my taste.

I didn't wait for Meredith to knock on the door. I opened it and hugged her. She stayed calm and composed as always. What would I do without her?

"I'm glad to see you too, Elena. You're squishing me..."

"Sorry."

"Let's go inside and you can tell me everything. By the way where are Stefan and Bonnie?"

"Bonnie went back to her dorm." Meredith gave me her characteristic inquisitive look. I felt like I was about to be lectured by her. "Wait, before you say anything Stefan is watching her." She kept looking at me. She was waiting for me to start talking and that was exactly what I did.

"You are telling me that Bonnie blacked out for a day, she was attacked and saved by an unknown force and you think she is hiding something from you with Stefan's help."

"You summarized it perfectly, Mere."

"Thanks God that's all."

"You're totally sarcastic now."

"That's been my intention, Elena. As usual all bad news and nothing good." I looked at how she let out a tired sigh. I began to pay more attention to her. She was tense and worried.

"You know something." She snapped out of whatever she was thinking and stared at me. She opened her mouth to talk when the phone began to ring. I gestured for her to give me a minute. I answered the phone and talked briefly. Soon enough I hung up the call.

"It was Bonnie. She invited Stefan and me to a bar. It wasn't clear enough I think a friend of her friend had a band and they have a gig tonight. She sounded relieved when I said we would go."

"Relieved?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you about her date."

"Bon has a date?"

"Yes, his name is Steve. You will see him tonight. He is eye candy."

"Elena."

"I'm serious."

"If she had a date with this Steve, why did she sound relieved?" That same question was bothering me. The only feasible answer was that Bonnie hadn't moved on at all. She still had feelings for Damon. The same Damon she supposedly had dreamt about last night. I didn't know what to think of this and I didn't want to think about it anyway. I was certain of the love between Damon and me, but Bonnie was the question mark between us. I didn't know what she meant to him and that fact bothered me. I didn't want it to, but it did. I instantly felt bad, because here I was thinking about how to feel about the meaning of Damon's relationship with Bonnie. I love Stefan and I'm with him. I shouldn't think about Damon as if he's still alive.

"I don't know the answer to your question, Mere. I didn't tell her you were here, so you will be the surprise of the night." Meredith gave me a weak smile. "Meredith, what is going on? What do you know? Why do you look so worried?"

"Too many questions, Elena. I know I told you I would drive directly to Bonnie's college, but I made a stop first. I knew you would be there with her, so I'd figure out there would be no harm done."

"Come on, Meredith."

"If my sources..." I interrupted her. "Sources?"

"Yes, Elena sources. Don't ask I cannot tell you." I nodded. It was the only thing I could do. She had the serious business face on and usually when she had that face on it meant trouble.

"There was a string of killings. Apparently they were all unrelated, but..."

"You don't think that."

"Elena, If I'm right everything would turn to the worst. And yes I'm talking about Bonnie."

Those words stunned me to a creepy silence. I was processing everything. Once again one of us was under severe danger. Once again we needed to make good plans. The question was; what will we be fighting against? Because one thing hadn't changed between us. We would still fight for anyone of us.

* * *

**Damon**

"Are we leaving or not?" He was pissing me off so much. I wanted to rip apart his neck. I didn't like to wait; not at this moment.

"Calm down, Damon. We are waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Cristian."

"Do I.." He interrupted me. I wondered if he had possessed this annoying habit since the first time we met. I couldn't remember it but if he was always like this I didn't mind at all to not remember it.

"I think you don't know him. There he is." I glanced toward the mysterious vampire. He was tall but exuded this strong aura. It was a weird mixture. He looked like he wanted to kill us. He had black hair, an olive complexion and dark eyes. It was rare and strange for me to remember anything, but one word crossed my mind when I saw him. _"Meredith"._ The Cristian guy nodded at us.

Earlier Sage made me pack some Black Magic wine and changed me into more adequate clothes for our travel. Sage continued talking. "He is Damon. He is the one with the strongest connection."

"Understood."

Sage motioned me to walk toward them. I watched how Cristian took out a peculiar key and with it summoned a door.

"You need to connect now." I did as instructed. I began to call the Redbird. He put the key in the keyhole and turned it.

"Open it." Sage gestured me to do it. So I did it. I was looking out to a place filled with buildings, nature and swarming with young people. Some were hurrying to wherever they were going and others seemed to be just hanging out. The colors were vibrant, the day was cold and the sunlight was powerful. What shocked me the most was the brightness of the day.

I crossed the door and instantly I sensed her. She was near. I was about to look for her when I felt a hand restricting me.

"Damon, we need to feed first. Something tells me we will need it."

I looked at the strange vampire; he was already walking away from us. I gestured at Sage. He understood what I wanted to know. "He is not coming with us. He owed me a favor and helping us to come here was his way of repaying his debt." It was fine by me. That guy was unsettling.

"I guess I owe you now."

"Your guess is totally accurate. Come on. Let's get some food."

We walked into the nearest park. I caught the sweetest scent. I followed my instincts and tracked the scent. Sage followed me. He was determined to not let me go alone. I couldn't understand why. I was hungry, but not to the point to kill the first human crossing my path. The scent guided me out of the park and toward a residential street. Unbelievable enough here this sweet and addictive scent was connected to the Redbird.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Searching."

"I think we should search in another place."

"No." That came out more like a growl than an actual word. We reached the house and we hid near it. I saw a girl walking with loud footsteps toward the door. She actually made me remember the weird vampire. In an instant I saw the blond maiden of my memories running back toward her and embraced the black haired girl.

The sweet scent became stronger once she came out of the house. I looked at Sage. He didn't say anything. I finally saw the blond maiden called Elena. She was breathtaking like a princess. I was about to move when Sage holds me.

"Do you think it's wise?" This time I had to concede to him. If I went there I would bite her and drink her dry. That much I wanted to taste her blood. I couldn't do that. I wanted to know more about her. Because I did remember kissing her. I'd already guessed that she was mine, but I needed to look for the Redbird first to be sure of it. Why did Redbird help me before? If I loved the blond one why she didn't come to help me? Only then Sage was able to convince me to go somewhere else.

"Come my friend. I know where you could meet Bonnie or Elena later." I stared at him. He shrugged once again. "I heard Elena's thoughts. Bonnie called her and invited them to a pub or bar. Both of them are going to be there, with Meredith and Stefan."

I was so enthralled with Elena that I totally forgot to probe her mind. Sage did it for me.

"I'm beginning to tolerate you." He chuckled.

"At least your peculiar way to say thank you hasn't changed at all."

* * *

**Bonnie**

It had been a long day. At certain points of it I thought I felt Damon, but the feeling went away so quickly that I figure it was my inner wish to see him alive and well. I prepared myself for tonight along with Monica. She was so excited that it was contagious. I still need to ask her about her date.

Steve picked us up a bit late. But I was okay with it. I told him about my friends coming over and he was pleased. He told us the band was great and he expected it to be an amazing evening. Both of them wanted to get to know my dearest friends and I was feeling like a little girl on her birthday. I was actually feeling a bit like my old self.

Steve was right; the band was amazing. And I was in a bliss. Elena and Stefan gave me a huge surprise. Meredith came along with them. I just hugged her like there were no tomorrow. What else could I do? I wished with all my might to have a normal and perfect night out with my friends. I knew it was a useless wish, but nonetheless I wish for it. Meredith smiled at me as any big sister would do. I hurried Elena and Meredith into the dancing crowd. We began to dance like in our old school days. Soon enough Monica and Steve were dancing with us. Stefan stood near the bar watching over us.

Michael's band began to play another segment. They mostly played hard rock and some slow romantic tunes. As Steve called them; song for the chicks. They were the perfect tool to score new girls. I rolled my eyes at him. He grabbed me and we began to dance the slow song. I was losing myself in the romantic moment. I carefully studied his face. I felt his intentions to kiss me and that propelled me to remember another time, another kiss.

"Hmm, Steve... I need."

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." I knew I'd killed the moment for him. I was feeling a bit sad for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but you could let me go." He gently kissed my forehead and let me go. I went to the bathroom the line was so long that I decided to go further into the pub. When no one was watching me I opened a door with the sign of employees only. I was desperately seeking an exit. I needed fresh air, but I didn't want to worry the girls. Besides I just needed a moment.

I walked briskly and reached the back exit. I opened it and put something there to keep the door open. Now I was at the back of the pub. The night was clear and the moon was shining beautifully. I slowly began to breathe in and out. I wanted to calm my nerves. When I felt ready, I began to walk back. I stopped walking. I froze on the spot because I felt the presence again. It was evil and powerful. I couldn't move or say anything. _Great, Bonnie you are such a dumb person. Only you would come alone into the back of the pub!_ _No, not again!_

It felt the same way as the hospital attack. This time I continued to breathe slowly in and out and I forced my mind to remain focused and blocked. I was battling with all my might. Very few people could hear my plea of help. In this case: Stefan. When I was about to make the psychic call, the strange thing surrounded me. This time it looked like a thick black fog. Instantly it began to touch me everywhere. The sensation was horrible. I felt as if I wasn't wearing clothes.

"Finally I found you. You are the one I was seeking." That voice was dangerously enticing. The thing was talking soothingly. I felt when it began to drain out my energy. It was like a different kind of vampire. My knees failed me. Now I was on my knees trying to comprehend what was happening to me. I began to lose the sense of reality. I didn't know where I was or who I was. With my last bit of strength I called for help. Unconsciously I called for Damon's help.

Soon I felt a psychic blast. The black thing scurried away and I fell down to the ground. I felt someone picking me up. With a lot of pain I opened my eyes and saw a face. I was probably imagining it, but I talked to him anyway.

"You saved me. You came."

"You called me, _Kitten_."

After that I blissfully closed my eyes.


	5. Awaited Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story have my favorite pairing with of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to after Midnight. It would be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**Awaited Encounter**

_"Never shall I forget the time I spent with you. Please continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours." _-Ludwig Van Beethoven"__

__"Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood." _-Marie Curie_ _ _

* * *

**Bonnie**

I opened my eyes and discovered the trees surrounding me. They were creating a natural ceiling above me. I could barely see through the branches towards the night sky. Pale moonlight beams were discernible once my eyes adjusted to my dark surroundings. I had to admit the place was scary and kind of creepy and yet I was totally calm. Probably, I was still in shock. I mean I was attacked again and that thing even talked to me. I was the chosen one, that thing was looking for me. It wanted me dead. It was way stronger than me and once again I had to call for help. I went with my instincts and psychically screamed Damon's name. I swear I saw him. He even called me kitten but... How?

 _I have to go back. They are probably looking for me. Where was I?_ I really hoped these woods were part of the park near my college. _Great!_ It was the middle of the night, I could barely see anything, I didn't know where I was and on top of all that, I wasn't sure if the devil's force would look for me here. Unconsciously I made a desperate gesture with my right hand. I wanted to hit the ground to let out my frustration, but I didn't see the rock. I hit my right fist with all my strength on the rock. That hurt a lot. The pain was like an electric current going up through my arm. _Come on, Bonnie! Now you're injuring yourself._ I felt something warm on my hand. I inspected it carefully. _Great blood!_

A light fog began to invade the area. Now I was feeling like the helpless and foolish actress in any horror movie. Battling with my aching body and carefully trying not to hurt my cut hand again, I stood up. _What should I do now?_ Everything was so strange. I knew something was out there. My experience told me running was not useful at all. I would have to seek my non-existent courage and wait. I would have to confront what was coming to me. I kept asking myself if I would leave the woods alive.

* * *

**Damon**

She looked like a frightened mouse waiting to be killed by its predator. She was trembling and her fear was so easy to smell. It was astounding; the scene in front of me. Everything was dark and the moonlight was strong enough to make her glow. Her white skin looked so smooth and delicate. Her red fiery hair was the only warm color near her. It was inviting me to touch it. Her aura was a mixture of colors. She was emanating different emotions: anxiety, fear, resignation, determination and peace. She was quite intriguing. She should be more careful with her aura. Any predator could find her; it was too powerful to just ignore it. The little Red Bird was something to watch. She moved and suddenly a powerful intoxicating smell invaded the area. It was so addictive that my fangs began to itch. I really wanted to taste her.

I watched her as she stood up. She was waiting for something. She knew something was here with her. _Well it's time to meet her._ Like a panther, I moved towards her. She didn't move an inch. Strange; or she was too dumb or too perceptive and brave. She was a human with psychic abilities. She should be able to feel or sense something about me. I would have to discover the extent of her abilities. I wanted to prove if what Sage told me was true. I stood near her. Her back was facing me. A smirk formed on my face. This was too easy.

"Red Bird" She jumped frightened and let out a small cry. She turned and looked at me. Her big enticing eyes were watching me. I looked at how her stare changed in mere seconds from freight to surprise then to relief and... and... _care_. Maybe I had understood wrong. Why did she care about me? Her body language changed accordingly to her myriad of emotions. It was entertaining watching her. She even blushed. The rush of the blood to her face made her more... delectable.

"Da... Da...Damon"

"You like my name. Do you?"

"It is you."

"I told you we will meet soon."

"I thought... I thought I was dreaming. That everything was just a dream. You died. I watch you die."

By now her tone of voice was too high for my taste. Apparently she was losing her control. I walked towards her to decrease the space between us until it was mere inches. She instinctively walked backwards until the tree behind her blocked her path. I continued walking. I liked this strange dance between us. I liked to have her near me. Her bluish eyes kept looking at me. _I thought her eyes were deep brown. It doesn't matter._

She was waiting. I took her hand. I smelt her delicious scent. I carefully and slowly licked her blood from her hand. I was seducing her on purpose without using my powers. It was fun to watch her face blush again. Her taste hits me with such a force. So much power was mixed with her innocence and the promise of her womanhood. _"Sage didn't lie about you, Little Bird."_ A vague memory began to form in my mind.

Once too long ago I had smelled this blood and I'd tested it before. She was perplexed about what I was doing. She was trying to understand my actions. The memory finally took form in my mind. I once had her between my arms. She was willing to give me her blood. I could remember her back facing me and I was kissing her spinal cord. What I couldn't remember was if I drank from her or not. But I was sure I'd tasted her before.

"Did I drink from you?" She kept quiet for a moment; she was looking at her feet. It was easy to figure out her thoughts. She was thinking about why I'd asked that. And she was trying to give me the expected answer to my question. She was too transparent. _Or it was easy for me to understand her?_ I shrugged off my thoughts. She glanced at me and began to talk again. I couldn't stop looking at her face, her skin, her eyes and her lips.

"No. You didn't."

"Why?"

"You said I wasn't ripe. That I was a baby." I studied her carefully. Now my body was against her and I knew she wasn't a baby. She was a full woman. The blue veins pulsating in her neck were making me crazy.

"You're not a baby anymore." She didn't say anything. She was silent... too silent. I turned her around, now her face was facing the tree. I moved her hair away, freeing her neck. Her white ethereal skin glowed in front of me. Her blue veins began to call me. I smelled her and repeated the kiss of my memory.

"Damon?"

"Why did I die, Red Bird?" I felt her hesitation after some seconds and then I heard her voice.

"Because of me. I climbed the tree to get the star ball and I didn't see the branches. The tree was attacking me. You intercepted the attack. The tree hit you directly to your heart." I felt anger. I'd spent too much time in the gray world because of her. I pushed her against the tree. I pushed her really hard. I didn't measure my force. I let my anger to control the moment. I had forgotten that she was the maiden who had ended up helping me. She had helped me to get out of that nightmarish dimension. She let out a whimper. It sounded like she was hurt. I turned her around once more. Her face had a scratch above her right eye. I'd hurt her when I pushed her. Immediately my anger disappeared. _What is this? Why did she provoke so different emotions in me?_

"I'm sorry. Da... Damon. I'm really sorry. I didn't...'

"Shh." I pulled her toward me. "I want your blood."

"Take it." She didn't flinch or hesitate. She just gave me permission to drink from her. I leaned toward her and licked the scratch on her face. Her powerful tasted invaded me with full force once again. I lifted up her chin.

"Are you sure." she just nodded and closed her eyes. Why was she willing to let me drink from her? Why did she have so much trust in me? I could easily kill her and no one would know about it. She was scared; that much I felt from her and yet... she was standing there, waiting. She was definitely brave in her own unique way.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you, Damon." I looked at her for some seconds. I let her words sink into my mind. I leaned forward and kissed her. I felt her surprise and I heard her mental plea. _"Please don't influence me, Damon. Please."_ I stopped the kiss.

"I promise I won't influence you." I kissed her again. She opened her mind to me. _"Please Damon now. Do it now."_ I didn't like to follow commands from no one. But this time I obeyed. I bit her. She opened herself to me. She let me watch every single memory from her. The good and the bad memories. I watched her family and friends. I watched the blond princess and the black haired girl in her memories. Her grams foreseeing her future and powers. The kitsunes, Klaus, Katherine, the dark dimension, my brother... drinking from her. I saw her as a slave. _I didn't like that._ I watched myself in her memories. I had previously kissed her too. I had treated her so badly and I had saved her several times. _Why?_ I felt her emotions. Her admiration towards me, her fear, her anger and... her _love_. She didn't hate me, but she truly believed she meant nothing to me. Why was this little human was able to forgive me so many times? Why did I treat her so badly? Her blood helped me to recover some of my memories. It was the truth; her blood told me more than I had expected.

" _Damon"_

Her call was too weak. I had drunk too much from her. I was killing her. She had willingly given herself to me and I was killing her.

" _Red Bird, wake up."_ Her mind was non-responsive. _"No!"_ I kissed her again and she didn't move. Her eyes were closed. Her heartbeat was too weak and irregular. I bit my wrist and make her drink. I felt how the warmth returned to her. Her heart began to have a more regular and stronger beat rhythm. She began to struggle. _"Please, no."_

"Why, little one?" I asked, out loud. My voice reverberated in the woods. "Because I don't deserve it. You suffered and died because I was dumb and reckless."

I watched her. She was innocently dumb. She needed protection and now I understood why she was the one helping me back in the gray world.

"Silly, Kitten." I took off my leather jacket and my white shirt. Now she was able to see my upper torso. She opened her eyes. Her mind was blank. I chuckled at her expression. I took out my knife and made a cut on my neck at the perfect spot where more blood would spill out.

"Drink"

"No."

"Kitten, Drink!" I pulled her against my neck. After some seconds, she finally began to drink. _"Bonnie, I decide to whom I give my blood and you need it. I took too much from you."_ We connected again. We meshed together and we became one entity. Human and vampire doing a sacred ritual. It was a blissful sensation and totally addictive, it was like flying with no worries. This was how vampires interact with their lovers; but why did I do it with her? That I didn't know.

I pulled her from me and kissed her again. I wanted to wash out the traces of my blood from her lips.

"I have to go. They are coming." I put back on my shirt and jacket back on.

" _Damon_ "

"We'll see each other again, kitten." I began to walk away when I remembered something.

I retraced back my steps. I pulled her towards me . I leaned down, so my lips were touching her ear. "Red Bird, no one will drink from you again. Not even my brother." I felt her shiver. A satisfied smirk formed on my face. After that I shifted into my crow form. I already knew she would be alright. I felt two vampire's auras near her and one of them was Sage's.

" _She will be okay."_

* * *

**Bonnie**

I watched him shift into his crow form and fly away. Almost instantly, I saw Stefan and Sage walking towards me. "Where is he? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Stefan. Hi Sage I'm happy to see you." He nodded acknowledging my greetings.

"Bonnie." His tone was crisp and tense. I looked at Stefan and pleaded with my eyes to him. I wanted him to believe me. I was shaken but not for the reasons he thought. I just didn't know what to think about Damon and what happened between us.

"Stefan, please take me home."

"Not before you explain. You knew he was coming. You told me that. He drank from you. He left his mark on you on purpose." I let out a tired sigh. Unconsciously, I touched my neck. It was the truth that the mark of his bite was there and it wasn't fading. I thought it would heal. I looked at my hand and the cut was healed. _Oh my!_ Damon left his mark on purpose. Now I understood his last words to me. _"I'm not an object waiting to be claimed"_ Apparently Stefan heard my mental rant because he began to talk to me through my mind.

" _Bonnie, you are not. What happened between you and Damon was really intimate. The bite wasn't supposed to heal completely. Any vampire could see it. It is true it is a claiming mark, but I think he was trying to protect you."_ I was too tired, mesmerized and angry to analyze everything that I didn't notice myself switching from my mental voice to actually talking out loud.

"He is your brother you would justify him. Anyway the reason of my stay at the hospital was him. I mean when I blacked out I went to a gray dimension and I saw him there. I told him to come back home. Then I felt how I changed into a tiny light and guided him towards a door. After that I woke up at the hospital."

"And Last night?"

"He called me Stefan; I guess my soul or spirit answered his call. He told me he was coming. I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but I honestly thought it was a dream. A powerful dream, because I wanted with all my being to erase what had happened to him."

By now I was crying. I couldn't hold it any longer. Stefan hugged me and tried to calm me. "I understand Bonnie. I think you helped him to come back. I'm happy because my brother is alive. So please don't cry anymore."

"Stefan, maybe you should help her sleep. She is too altered now." I heard Sage's voice and when I was about to protest I heard Stefan's soothing voice. _"Please Bonnie, let us help you. Sleep for a little while."_ I fought against his command but in the end he won. My body and mind went into an oblivious sleep.

* * *

**Sage**

I watched Stefan lifting Bonnie up in his arms. She was really tiny and contradictory. Her abilities were stronger than before; any vampire would be fascinated by her. Stefan turned around and now he was facing me.

"When did you arrive, Sage?"

"I think yesterday is the right answer to your question."

"You brought Damon." He wasn't asking, he was stating a fact. I didn't deny it. It was the truth; I had helped Damon.

"Bonnie mentioned a gray dimension... you"

"Non. I found Damon in the mountains not in a gray dimension. I showed to him how to reach the city. He told me he wanted to come back to Fells Church and I helped him."

I saw him nod at me and he began to think. He was worried. I bet he wanted to talk to his brother.

"I wished to talk to him. I thought I was going crazy when I sensed his presence near the pub. What I told Bonnie was the truth. I'm happy he is alive, but I don't know what complications will arise with his return."

"It is natural to be worried, Stefan, but let me tell you something you should know. Damon lost his memories. He told me he only had bits of images. I think he is trying to remember and you know how we vampires could access to a lot of things through blood."

He opened his eyes. He was surprised at what I had told him. "I need to fix Bonnie friends' memories about tonight and I have to look out for Elena. I think Damon will go to her. You can come with us Sage."

"Merci. I will go later." He nodded and disappeared through the woods.

"You can show yourself." The hunter appeared before me. "Did you find the missing guardian?"

"No." I let out a weary sigh. I hated my dad, but he was too powerful to ignore his commands. Everything was getting too complicated.

"I detected a vampire hunter." I looked at Cristian wondering what he was thinking.

"It is true there is a vampire hunter. But you have to hold your grudge. First the guardian then personal business. Let's go and get some food." He nodded, as always following orders. It was ironic; he was a vicious hunter. He had tracked rogue vampires and werewolves among other creatures in the Dark Dimension and he viciously hated the vampire hunters.

"Merde" I'm too old to be easily fooled. I hoped I could divert him from Meredith. She didn't need to tell me what she was, her stance told me everything. That much I guessed when Damon and I saw them at that house. She was stronger and with a purpose. Soon enough she would begin to hunt us down.

My mind wondered again about the guardian. Why did the guardian go rogue? They were above us. These so called "celestial beings", why would he risk so much? There had to be something bigger and my experience told me it would be nothing good. If my father was so worried; it really had to be an evil with catastrophic power. Or it could be catastrophic only to my beloved father. He was a selfish bast*rd. I chuckled and shifted my attention to my next meal. At least this mess had gotten me out of that boring kitsune world.

* * *

**Guardian**

He looked the drama unfolding at the pub. His target was near the redhead again. He could sense it. The little one screamed for help, but this time he wasn't able to help her. He was stuck between so many humans.

Besides saving the little witch wasn't his priority. He knew he was trying to justify his attitude and control his urge to go and save her. She wasn't alone, her friends were near her. They would save her. He wanted to kill the evil entity. Then he would face judgment. He disappeared before anyone would look for him. He began to track his target again.


	6. Astonishing Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.
> 
> Enough with my babbling I'll let you read the chapter now. ;)
> 
> A/N: I want to say thank you to my betas Bookwormgrl101 and TheLightIsMine. Girls your feedback and corrections are so important to me.

* * *

  **Astonishing Shadows**

_"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets."~ Arthur Miller_

* * *

Meredith

Everything went out of control. It was hard to convince Steve and Monica of our need to get out of the pub. They were freaking out and I could sense my patience growing thinner by the minute. They were asking about Bonnie's whereabouts and why Stefan suddenly went missing. It was hard to think clearly between my worries, their worries and the strange fear that magically appeared within me. My senses went to high alert almost instantly when we noticed Bonnie's disappearance. The worst was I went to alert mode not because of Bonnie, but because I sensed other vampires besides Stefan.

It was hard to explain to anyone else these strange sensations. I guess it was a direct effect of a life centered in training to fight and vanquish vampires. I'm still an apprentice, a student. I was not ready for my first kill. I still had doubts. It was a turmoil of emotions that I wasn't able to figure out...yet.

I was trying to soothe Monica. I briefly glanced at Elena; she was trying to do the same thing with Steve. It was better this way. Elena has a natural ability to wow any male. She does it even without intention. I was too stressed to deal with Bonnie's date, so I'd picked up Monica. Thanks God! She was a bit distracted by a member of the band. He played the guitar and at certain times he looked like he was able to hear us. I'm probably going crazy, but I swore he looked directly at us. The pub was filled with people. How did he do that? Something was not right with that guy.

I was brooding a little and I was so distracted by trying to shut out Monica's voice that I didn't notice him. "Bonjour" I turned around surprised by his voice. So he was the vampire I'd sensed earlier. I looked at him and wondered; why was he here?

"The music is quite nice. Don't you think?" He extended his hand and offered it to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You startled me a little. Hi." I took his hand. Instead of shaking it, he leaned forward a little and kissed it. It was a gentlemanly gesture. I wasn't used to that kind of politeness. He stood still and didn't say anything else. I decided to use a direct approach. "Why are you here?"

He chuckled a little. "I'm here with a friend. It turned out to be a fascinating evening." I'd hoped to gain a more detailed answer from him.

"Which friend? Because you didn't come here with us." He shrugged a little and looked toward the crowd. I saw how he spotted Elena talking to Steve. Then he subtly glanced at the dancing girl beside me. At that moment she turned around and looked surprised to see him standing so near to us. She looked at me; she was waiting for me to say something.

"Monica, this is Sage. He's an old..."

"...Friend of Meredith's. Bonjour." He smiled at her. I think he was dazzling her a little with his smile and his old, gentlemanly manners. I was getting more and more antsy by the minute.

"Nice to meet you Sage. I shall have to have a word with Bonnie - she didn't tell me that she had so many handsome friends! First Stefan and now you."

"Monica!"

"What? It's the truth. So don't go Bonnie-like on me and don't scold me... Oh this is my favorite song." The first notes of the new song were drifting toward us. I was so concerned with the strange atmosphere around us that I honestly forgot about the band. I saw her shift her attention towards the band.

When I looked at Sage again he was smiling. I looked at him questioningly. "She is quite different."

I let out a sigh. I didn't say anything. I had to agree with him. Monica was different. "Only the good-hearted Bonnie is able to find so many strange friends and I'm including you and myself too." He laughed at that. I didn't expect his reaction and I couldn't help but I watch how his features brightened by his laugh. I didn't know he could look more handsome than before. Laughing did wonders for him.

I reprimanded myself for thinking that way. I'm a vampire hunter to be. I could barely stand the Salvatore brothers. How? Or why was I analyzing Sage this way? I couldn't fall for his charms. _Not him. Not a vampire!_ This is because I'm missing Alaric. _That's it!_ I'm missing Alaric so much that I'm beginning to see ghosts when there are none. I was metaphorically thinking now. I shrugged a little from my thoughts and glanced at Sage once again. He was annoying me. I felt he was playing with me and I didn't like it.

"Sage, cut the crap. Why are you here?"

"Cherie, that is something you will have to discover." After that he took my hand again and kissed it. I watched him walk away. He slowly disappeared into the dancing crowd. I kept watching the band and checking the hour continuously. We were waiting for Stefan's call. I hoped Bonnie would be all right, that he was able to find her. My mind was in a continuous back and forth between my dear friend and the enigmatic Sage until a voice snapped me out of my brooding state.

"Meredith..." I turned around to see Elena and Steve standing near me. She was the one who had called me.

"Yes."

"Stefan called me. He found Bonnie. He's taking her to the house. Steve wants to see her. So we should get going."

"Okay."

"Leaving? Why?" I looked at Bonnie's friend. She had disappointment plastered all over her face. I kept silent because it was Bonnie's date that answered her.

"Bonnie wasn't feeling well, Monica. Stefan took her to the house. We're going there now."

"But..."

"Monica, stop complaining."

"All right, you don't have to be so harsh, Steve. I'm sorry... I just..."

I shut off my mind to whatever they were talking. I kept thinking about Sage. He knew something and I didn't like it at all. My instincts were screaming at me. I knew everything was related and I couldn't see the whole puzzle...yet. It was maddening! I swore I would figure it out, for my friend's sake I needed to figure it out.

* * *

Elena

I was waiting for Stefan to finish wiping the memories of Bonnie's friends. Bonnie was sound asleep in one of the rooms upstairs. Meredith had said her good-nights not too long ago. I could tell that she was worried. She didn't say anything. When she deemed it necessary she would explain or say something about it.

I was tired, but at the same time I was anxious. Strange thoughts kept appearing in my mind. I was angry and disconcerted by every unexpected and strange event that had occurred since our return to Fell's Church. I looked through one of the windows in the living room trying to distract my mind when I saw some shadows moving.

"Elena." I jumped when his voice invaded the room. I had been watching the shadows so intently that I hadn't sensed Stefan entering the room. I know if he wanted I could never hear him coming, but he told me once that he'd try to do everything in the most humane possible way. He knows I don't like to be startled, especially when I'm so worried by everything. He could sense my distress. That was how badly I was paying attention to my surroundings.

"Are you all right, Love?" By the time he'd asked he was already embracing me. My heartbeat automatically slowed. As always I got lost in his protective cocoon. I almost forgot everyone and everything. I leaned my head on his broad chest. I love to be near him. I love to feel his love and protection. Since I'd met him, I'd always asked: what did I do to deserve him? I'm being realistic about it. I let my heart to be torn by two brothers. So different and enigmatic in their own distinctive ways. I let myself get lost between both of them.

It was easy for me to recognize my love for Stefan, but it had been a war against my reason to acknowledge my love for his brother, Damon. I loved them both. Two loves so different and essential to me, even if Damon was no longer with us. I couldn't make myself quit loving Damon. It felt as if part of my soul would be ripped apart. I couldn't do it, even for the sake of Stefan. He didn't deserve my hesitation. None of us involved in this sick triangle deserved it.

Those were the reasons for these strange feelings within me. I could sometimes feel my jealousy arise when someone mentioned Damon and Bonnie together. That was why I was so angry with Stefan. He really tried to convince me that Bonnie mentioned Damon because she dreamt of him. It was a childish reaction, but why her and not me?

I constantly scolded myself for that, but I couldn't help it. I knew I was acting as a selfish b*th. I didn't want to, but sometimes I was helpless. I hated myself for that and all this turmoil inside of me scared me. Yes, it scared me because these feelings and emotions would make me dangerously near to becoming the same sort of creature as Katherine. I felt my tears in my eyes. I needed to be stronger. I couldn't let my emotions control me… _not now._

"Elena?"

"I'm Sorry." I walked away from him. I needed to cool down and ask him. He was looking at me, waiting for me. His face was impassive. I couldn't detect any emotion.

"Stefan, please tell me the truth. What did happen to Bonnie tonight?"

"I already told you. She was attacked."

"Yes, you told me that but…" I let out a desperate sigh. "But why do I feel you're not telling me everything, Stefan? You know something else and I don't believe that Bonnie casually dreamt about Damon. I don't believe it at all"

He frowned at me. He was apparently trying to disguise the pain I'd just caused him. I was clear in my mind. I had needed to say those words, but I regretted them in my heart. I wanted and needed the truth from him.

"Elena, you should talk to Bonnie. She's the one who should tell you everything. I didn't lie to you. I told you what she told me and what she believed at the moment. If I were guilty of something… it would be to be stunned by what Bonnie shared with me. That was what you saw at the time you walked in on us. It's up to you to believe it. I can't lie if I don't have all the information, Elena."

Then he turned around and left me. I'd hurt him, profoundly. With my doubt and mistrust I'd hurt our relationship. He was the one who should distrust me the most. I knew he already knew about my love for his brother. That much he let me know when he apologized to me after Damon's death.

I was crazy for doing that to him. _My God! I need to ask his forgiveness!_ I let my tears fall. I hated myself so much. I turned around and walked to the window. This time I saw the shadows moving again. I saw them moving in a slow and regal way. They stopped their movements when they reached the center of the backyard.

My heart began to beat quickly. That thing began to transform in front of my eyes. It began to take a human form. I let out a startled scream. I couldn't believe my own eyes. That shadow transformed itself into a vampire. The vampire I'd been mourning over for more than a year. His deep black eyes were watching me. He didn't move; he just stood there watching me.

I couldn't move at all. My heart was racing and I couldn't seem to decide, what should I feel at this moment? I was happy and sad at the same time. My unfinished business was in front of my eyes. I'd prayed so much for this miracle and now I didn't know if it was the right wish.

He smirked at me and then he bowed a little. Then he shifted into his crow form and disappeared into the endless night. Only then I was able to react. My voice came out desperate. I screamed his name.

_"DAMON!"_

* * *

Guardian

How did I miss it? I was late… again. I watched the carnage in front of my eyes. Not only I lost the opportunity to kill it, I couldn't prevent it from happening again. Another young girl lost her life. Her body was ripped apart. Her blood was splattered everywhere. It was gruesome and gut wrenching even for the strongest being. It seemed this girl suffered more than the others. With every killing the monster became desperate and cruel. It killed her in the damn campus. I was sure this girl was a random pick. It was about the same age as the others, but she didn't fit the profile. I knew it by the remnant energy of the victim. She was an ordinary human. She didn't have an ounce of power. She wasn't a witch or a supernatural creature… just a normal girl in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was obvious; this innocent girl wasn't the right one. She wasn't the key to open the door to hell. All these deaths and still the creature hadn't found her. I suspected the next victim would be the redhead. She had already survived two attacks, and that was a fluke. She was supposed to be dead already.

She was stronger than I first thought. I felt her aura the last time I saw her. She was a strong psychic. I was certain that soon her abilities would evolve. I would stay near her and the strange friends surrounding her. It was a shame for me to retort to this low trick of using her as a bait to catch my prey, but I knew that she out of all the previous victims has more chance of surviving this odyssey. I honestly wished for her to not be the one.

That thing only needed her life source in every dimension. Not only her blood, it needed to suck out her soul, her energy… her powers. After all, she was the last piece of the puzzle. She was the one holding part of the vanished soul.

I looked again toward the dead girl and for the first time I detected a hidden message in the girl's splattered blood. It looked like someone wrote something and then spilled blood on it. I focused my powers to my eyes. Now I was able to see the entire message clearly. Once I had read the message the words disappeared. The thing knew about me and it was playing with me. I turned around and left the room. I couldn't do anything for the victim. As the other ones, I left it to the human authorities to deal with the victim.

I walked away quickly and angrily. I repeated the message in my mind. _"I waited for you. We'll meet soon my lovely guardian."_

I was so angry with myself, for my inability to save her. Especially this girl, she died because the monster wanted to send me a message.

It was imperative to end this sick game. _I need to end it._

* * *

Damon

I loved my princess' reaction when she saw me. Her stunned beautiful face was perfect. Her quick beating heart was enticing. I'd already known her scent was sweet and addictive. I wanted to remember if her blood was equally and dangerously addictive as her scent. I played with her and I liked it. When she screamed my name it was like a caress. I wanted to talk to her, but my 'brother' stormed out of the house. My little Red Bird gave me a lot through her memories, but I needed more.

I decided to follow him into the woods. My princess deserved more time than a quick hello. We would meet after I'd 'talk' to my brother. He could explain me everything about my past. Besides, my instincts were telling me to ask about the Red Bird's situation. I saved her because she called me. Her blood told me about the other attack at the hospital. Something happened and I didn't like it.

No one messed with what was mine. I had already claimed her. What would happen if I claimed the princess too? I smirked, thinking about the possibilities. By Elena's reaction I knew she wanted me. It was interesting how she reacted when I hadn't touched her... yet.

I hadn't made clear who my real princess was. I needed both of them safe and sound. I wanted both of them alive until I had decided which would finally be my Princess of Darkness.

__"Soon, Elena. We will meet soon."_ _


	7. Love Oscillations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

  **Chapter 7: Love Oscillations**

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."~ William Shakespeare_

_" Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." ~ Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Meredith**

I said my goodnights earlier. I wanted to check out some data my father gave me about the dead girls. He included some interesting information about some legends. I needed time to analyze everything; I needed to understand everything clearly, so I could explain it to everyone. Maybe at the meeting tomorrow night we would be able to plan our next move.

For a bit I shifted my eyes from the papers to the window. I was a bit tired, so I decided to take a little break. I kept watching the view in front of me. Suddenly, I noticed something strange move outside. Acting on instinct, I stood up, grabbed my weapon and walked out of the house.

I followed it into the woods. Now I was certain that I was after a vampire. I knew it wasn't Stefan- it was probably Sage. I had to be sure. I continued following the vampire. At one point I lost sight of him; and I began to look out for other signs of his whereabouts. The woods became unusually still. No sound at all. The night animals knew there was a bigger predator.

I was about to turn around when something jumped out at me. My instincts took over and I moved quickly away from it. When I looked at what it was I found it was the vampire. I changed my stance. Now I was ready to attack him or defend myself. I'd never for one second doubted my duty. I was about to fight my first vampire. I was about to begin to fulfill my duty as a vampire hunter.

We began to fight. He was strong and fast. He knew how to avoid my weapon too well. It was like he was able to read my movements even before I thought about them. I continuously worked hard to keep my mind blank. With a lot of effort I broke his guard and scratched his chest. It was in vain - the wound was already healing.

I heard him growl at me with anger. "I despise your kind, vampire hunter."

"Then we are on equal terms, vampire."

We began our deathly dance anew. I grew tired of our back and forth and our hits and misses. I knew I needed to do something or I would be the one dying tonight. He hit me again and this time I fell, hitting my head on a nearby tree-root. Everything began to twirl in a crazy way. I couldn't focus at all. It took him some seconds to get on top of me. Too late, what I was looking at came into focus. At that precise moment the clouds in the night sky moved apart and the light of the moon took over the woods.

The moon lights hit the vampire's face. I was stunned of what was I looking at. That face reminded me of my father, my grandfather and myself. I looked directly at him and forgot all the training.

"Christian?"

He looked at me angry, confused and worried. He shook me with such force that I thought he would break my neck. "How do you know my name?"

At that moment another voice reached our ears, seemingly out of nowhere. "Christian, let her go."

Christian growled at the voice. "She is the vampire hunter."

"I know Christian, but you have your orders." He reluctantly let me go. Moments after I felt two strong arms lifting me up. It was Sage.

"Are you all right, Meredith?" I didn't answer him. I couldn't do it. I was too shocked to say anything. I kept listening to their heated discussion.

"Why are you helping her?"

"Are you questioning me, Christian?"

"No"

"You know I don't have to tell you anything. You're aware of that."

"Yes"

"You can't touch this vampire hunter again. Not ever."

I heard another angry growl. Christian was really mad at us. I began to wonder why he was here.

"Stop, Christian. This is a direct order. You can't touch her."

"Understood."

I heard a tired sigh. "Christian, I will say this once and I want you to listen carefully. I will explain my orders to you, but I want you to keep your head clear. Our jobs come first and then any personal situations. Do you understand?"

"Loud and Clear"

"Good. This vampire hunter is your sister."

After that only the abysmal silence was palpable between all of us. I made an effort and looked for my brother, but he has disappeared. "Don't move, Meredith, you're hurt… He's gone."

"Can you let me go?"

"Of course." He gently put me down. Now I was on my feet again. I righted myself and picked up my discarded weapon. I looked at him.

"He..."

"He will come back. And he will probably fight you again." I totally understood his words. My brother was the one who had suffered the most after Klaus attacked our family.

"Why does he hate the vampire hunters so much?" I wanted to know if he could tell me anything about my brother.

"I don't know Meredith. I think it's something about his past. We should get going. Stefan told me I could stay with all of you." He offered his hand and for the first time I didn't hesitate and took it. I wanted to hold something or someone. I was numb and I didn't feel like myself.

"Sage?"

"Oui?"

"Thank you for saving my life."

He smiled. We didn't say anything else. We walked back to the house. He knew I had a lot to process and I was thankful for his silence.

* * *

**Damon**

I followed my supposed brother into the woods. I stalked him and watched him hunt some animal. He drank its blood. I couldn't understand why he did that. Human blood is best for our kind. It's the best nurture we can have and crave and if that human blood comes from a human with special gifts, well, it's just delectable, addictive, and powerful.

He turned around and looked directly towards where I was perched in my crow form.

"Damon"

I jumped and transformed myself in the process. I landed in my human form. We stared at each other.

"Welcome back, brother." I let my vampire side take over and snarled.

"You didn't help me."

"I watched you die."

"The Red Bird said the same thing, but she helped me. If you're my brother; why didn't you help me?" He didn't say anything. That much I was expecting.

"I need to remember brother. So I'll take what I need from you."

I snarled and leapt at him, at the same time he hurled himself at me. We wrestled for a long time. I ended up biting him. I drank from him. It was humiliating to let other vampires drink our blood against our will and I cherished doing it to him. He let me rot in that gray dimension. A doubt came creeping into my mind. For a fraction of a second I thought that Stefan wanted me to drink from him. I didn't hold onto that thought for too long. I shifted my attention and concentrated on drinking his rich blood.

A rush of memories came with his blood. His blood helped me to trigger my own memories. We both had lived long enough to make this process painful and difficult. I watched different versions of myself through different times. I saw our father, Katherine, Stefan's darker side, his hatred towards me, and his struggle with being a vampire. I watched how he fell in love with Elena, how he adores her and how perfect he sees her, even though he was aware of her faults. I watched his memories with her as a human, as a vampire and as an angel. He had memories of the Council of Guardians granting Elena her wish.

I saw my death through his eyes and felt his pain because of me. He did love me against all odds; he did love his brother. I saw his so called friends. My Red Bird was among those friends. I saw how she willingly gave her blood to him. She wanted to save him. He was so weak. He knew how powerful she could be and what a firebrand she could be. In his memories there was someone called Mutt and the scary black haired girl, Meredith. That girl made me remember the strange vampire Christian. Sage was in his memories, too. Klaus, Shinichi, and the jail… it was too much. I roughly stopped drinking.

I fell on my knees and waited for the swirl of emotions and memories to settle down. My own memories began to surface. All the time I had pursued him. I remembered my hatred towards him and my love for him. I reluctantly discovered that I love my brother. I remembered how my soul meshed with Elena. I did that on purpose I sought her because I wanted to take her from him. But I ended up falling for her too.

I remembered our fight at the clearing and my slight moment of vulnerability. My Red Bird was the one who noticed it. I remembered when Elena invited me into Bonnie's house by mistake. I remembered my first encounter with my Red Bird in the library. My adventures around the world came back to me in a second. My mother came back too. Her delicate touch and her love towards me. I rediscovered my old guilt and in a way regretted remembering everything. But I would never tell anyone about it.

I remembered my confession to Elena. I admitted my love for her. I asked forgiveness to my Song Bird. Those conscious acts made possible for me to let free the little child within me. In the end I grew up and let my feelings defeat me. I saved my Song Bird from death and I ended up dying instead. Why did I save her? I think it was because of Elena, I didn't want her to suffer. But the truth was I didn't really know why. I didn't find all the answers that I had been seeking for so long. My memories didn't give me the answer that I wanted.

I re-erected my walls and protected myself again. I didn't want anyone reading my mind. Stefan was able to read minds too and he knew me too well. He would know what to look for. After all, he was my brother. How much I wanted to close everything up and be the Damon everyone knew about. But this time I couldn't do it I have cracks in my walls because of a certain Redhead. She was a question mark that I needed to solve. I was sure of my love to Elena, but this other beauty keeps coming up. Why had I always answered her urgent calls? I couldn't completely close my walls again... not yet.

I stood up and turned around to face Stefan. He was looking at me. He was waiting.

"You let me bite you on purpose" It wasn't a question.

"Yes"

"That was dumb."

"Maybe, but I knew you needed it."

"What's attacking Bonnie?"

"We don't know yet. But tonight we're going to talk about it. Meredith has some information for us."

I nodded, acknowledging the information. I turned around and walked away. This was the right time to visit Elena.

"Damon"

I stopped walking but I didn't turn around to watch him. I waited for him to finish.

"I'm glad that you're alive, but if you dare hurt my friends or Elena, I promise- I'll kill you again."

I chuckled and continued walking. I mentally sent my answer.

_"I'll be waiting…"_

* * *

**Elena**

I waited for Stefan's return last night until I couldn't wait any longer. I fell asleep and had a restless dream about star balls, kitsunes, slaves, and of course, Damon. I only had the opportunity to see him for seconds. Precious seconds that awakened my old struggle in my heart. The wound I had inflicted upon my heart by allowing it to fall in love with the brothers.

The fire and passion had arisen in just seconds when the image of him standing in front of me reached my eyes. How was it possible? He did die, didn't he? _I watched him die!_ I admitted my love to him and accepted his love for me in his last moments. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces. I mourned him and remembered him as I promised with Stefan. I was content with the knowledge of his love towards me. I knew he saved my beloved friend from certain death as a way to show me his love for me. I was convinced of that. Nothing would change my mind. That was my resolution a year ago.

Now I was pacing in the kitchen re-living my discussion with Stefan and the jealousy I had felt when I heard Bonnie say Damon's name. Why did she dream of him? What was her dream about? Why did I not have that kind of contact with him? Why? Maybe I couldn't see him because I'm a mere human again or because I wished so hard for normalcy that I broke my connection with him. That was nonsense he was as deep in my heart as I was in his.

The contradictory fact was that; Yes I had mourned him, Yes I had missed him the past year, but I was absolutely and completely happy with Stefan. He was different, he let me be myself. He didn't try to control me or change me. I did the same for him, I just accepted him. Once he told me that jail changed a person and the vampires weren't immune to the harsh trials and struggles of captivity. In a way he grew up. Now his similarity to his brother was astounding.

That couldn't be the reason of my happiness. I couldn't be so selfish like Katherine. It can't be, what I saw last night in the backyard was an illusion. That must be it. Besides, I need to focus and think about what is happening to Bonnie.

I looked at my unfinished breakfast. Now it was cold and difficult to eat. I was pondering how long I had lost myself in my thoughts. That's when I heard him.

"Cold?"

I couldn't control myself I jumped from my chair and ran towards him. I hugged him with all the force I could muster. How much I had missed him... I'd missed his scent, his features, his unique way of being just him, and I missed the excitement running wildly in me.

"I gather you missed me." He stiffly broke our embrace. I couldn't understand why he was acting like that. I needed to know how he'd survived.

"How…"

"Silly question. I thought your sisterhood told each other everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were about to ask me how I'm here? Your friend knows."

"Which…?"

"My sweet Elena, you want to continue wasting time."

"No, but why are you not answering any of my questions? You don't even let me ask them…"

"Now it's anger. You haven't changed at all. You are still so powerful. Are you still searching, Elena?"

"Damon, I don't want to talk like this. What's wrong with you?"

"Why didn't you help me, Elena?"

"For God's sake, you died in my arms. What was I supposed to do? How I was supposed to know you survived? My heart broke in million pieces when your eyes closed, Damon. You left me!"

He didn't say anything. He stood still, too still for my comfort. I watched how his hand moved. He touched my face gently. It looked like he was admiring me.

"You can be so much more." This was a déjà vu moment between us. A long time ago we had a similar conversation. That time I was sure my heart was completely Stefan's, but now…

He leaned over and kissed me. My body was aching for his touch, all our discussion had made the wait harder. Our connection was like past times between us. It was like a continuation of where we left off. I felt his power surround me. He was probing my mind; he was searching in a delicate manner. I opened myself to him. He trailed tiny kisses on my jaw and down my neck. I let my body relax in his arms. I felt how his fangs scraped my skin. I heard in my mind his voice: _"Elena"_

I didn't say anything. I moved my hand and pulled him closer to me. He understood what I wanted. I felt his fangs sinking into my skin. Now his presence was clearer in my mind. _"Stop searching, Elena. He is no longer here."_

He knew I was searching for the little boy. _"We are one and the same, Princess."_ I felt when he stopped drinking from me. After that I only felt the light breeze of his departure.

I felt incomplete again.

* * *

**Damon**

I left that house with more questions than answers. I did love Elena, but her heart was divided. She loved my brother too. We had connected again as if I had never died. I was certain that we could consume each other completely. We are one and the same and that bothers me. I knew she was my perfect Princess of Darkness. She was the possible speck of life on my eternal life. And still I had to share her. When I kissed her I felt her resolution of not letting us go, neither little brother nor I.

That reminded me of Katherine. Do I really want another Katherine? Elena was so different from her and yet so similar. Her mind was clear, she wouldn't make any kind of decision... not ever. She didn't know if she wanted to live an eternity. She hadn't thought about being a vampire again. I wanted her whole self to myself. That much I deserve.

We were equals, even if she didn't want to admit it. Did I want to be with a being totally the same as me? It was strange. I'd remembered everything and now I knew I used to believe that. Why was I hesitating? Why was I doubting myself? I continued flying, seeking some entertainment. I needed to focus on something else. I didn't want my doubts to creep in more than necessary. She would be mine. Sooner or later, she would be mine.

A known speck of red hair got my attention. She was walking with some guy and a girl. I decided to watch them. They would be my entertainment, besides, the Little Bird was always interesting to watch. What I didn't like was how familiar the guy was treating the Red Bird. He was trying to be gallant. He was trying to seduce her. His aura told that much. My anger began to rise. No one... no one touches what is mine.

* * *

**Bonnie**

It was another clear and beautiful day. By a miracle I was the first one to wake up. I made some coffee for everyone before I left the house. I was worried and I wanted to check out on Monica and Steve. I reached the dorm in mere minutes. I was glad to find Monica sound asleep. I took a bath, grabbed something to eat and sat down to finish my report. I called Steve and confirmed that he was okay. I knew Steve would come by soon to do our laundry. After all, it was his punishment. Soon enough the three of us were walking toward the Laundromat.

I looked at my friends doing the laundry with me. It was a menial and usual job, however I felt it was a unique moment for us. Steve was happy to be with us. Monica insisted it was because of me. Neither one of them could remember what had happened at the pub. Stefan had diligently erased their memories. I began to wonder if I wanted them to be submitted continuously to this sick game. They were not from Fell's Church; they hadn't lived the hell we lived through these last years.

Well, even if they had lived through it, Elena's wish for normalcy would have erased the debacle of our town from their minds. I knew that, but my heart ached anyway. It wasn't fair for them. I hated when either Stefan or Damon influenced me. I knew it was sometimes necessary, but still… it was like being a puppet.

I was worried because of what was happening to me lately. Two attacks and I didn't know why. I hated to admit it but I felt strange. It was like my powers were reacting to every attack. They were increasing after each attack. It was difficult for me to control them. It was easier for me to feel people's feelings, to see their auras, and to have premonitions, among other things. I sometimes felt like someone was watching me, waiting for me. It was prowling, taunting me and waiting for my fall. The turmoil within me was as if something needed to get out and explode free. I was certain of one thing, it would be soon. I didn't like that feeling at all. In fact it scared me... a lot.

My mind trailed off to the night Damon saved me. I knew he told me we'll meet again, but still it was astonishing seeing him in front of me. I was relieved to see him alive. He still had his enigmatic eyes and when he drank from me I felt that he still had his conflicting nature. His mind was like a blank page that he was writing on. He was filling in the blanks and I knew my blood helped him do it. I didn't know if he could gather up enough memories from my blood, but I purposely let my barriers down. He was able to see and feel everything inside of me. I wonder if that was the right thing to do? I'd never felt so close to him, but at the same time I felt as if he was studying me. My heart was overwhelmed by all the emotions and feelings. The instant he disappeared after drinking my blood I immediately began to miss him again. I was doomed; I love someone who looks at me as something fragile to protect, but with not enough worth to love it.

"Beautiful"

I had to snap out of my strange reverie and forget about Damon. Another handsome guy was talking to me and he was looking at me with worried eyes. I didn't say anything. I just looked up at him and waited for him to continue talking. I kept my hands busy folding the clean clothes. He let out a sigh. I noticed he was worried and nervous. He looked like he had made a decision and his eyes showed determination.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I think, no… I know I ruined our date. I don't know how I drank so much up to the point I can't remember anything after you left to go to the bathroom."

"It's okay Steve. Don't worry about it."

"No! It's not okay. I want to remember every minute that I spend with you."

He walked closer to me. Now we were inches apart. It was easy for me to see his aura and feel his emotions. They were overwhelming. It was difficult to think clearly. So what he did next took me by surprise. He leaned over and kissed me. It was a warm, gentle kiss from someone who deeply cared about me. I relished the feeling. It was different from Damon's kisses though.

Damon's kiss was a strange mixture of cold and warm. When Damon kissed me it was totally consuming in a way that I forgot where I was. The definition of ourselves meshed and blurred in a perfect manner so that it was difficult to discern one of us from the other. That's how strong and potent Damon was and yet… when we were together it was somewhat easy for me to see his good side. I could see the good part of him that he furiously hid from everybody, even himself. I think only Stefan and Elena know about his human side.

This time around he still had that side and he still hide it, but it was easier than before to feel it. I didn't see or hear the little Damon within him. Maybe his death helped him free the little boy.

I continued kissing Steve. It was our first time and I let it happen. I was surprised because I liked it. I forgot where we were and whether or not we were alone. I wanted to feel him; I wanted to compare him. It wasn't fair but it was the truth. I felt like we stood there for ages, but in reality it has been just seconds, maybe minutes, before we were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

Steve protected me from the incoming shards. It sounded like a deadly explosion. All the windows of the Laundromat shattered in mere seconds. A strong wind like any storm invaded the place making it more difficult to hide from the flying shards of glass. When everything calmed down I stood up and watched a crow with shiny black feathers flying away. _It can't be!_

We were shocked by what had happened. Steve got several cuts, but they were all superficial. We walked away from the Laundromat with my clothes and Monica's. We didn't know where was she. At the moment of the incident, beside the employee, we were the only ones present.

Steve left me at my dorm. He gave me a light kiss and watched me close my door. I put back our clothes in their right places and took a bath. I couldn't stop myself remembering what had happened. It was scary, but why? This time it wasn't a direct attack towards me. And the crow… could Damon be responsible for breaking the windows? I shrugged that thought out of my mind. It wasn't logical at all.

I walked to my room immersed in my musings. I opened the door and in mere seconds I was pinned against my bed. My heart was beating like crazy and a scream escaped from my lips.

"Scared?"

I kept silent. His onyx eyes were looking at me with anger. The last time I saw that frightful stare was when he saved me from Shinichi at the Dark Dimension.

"I think the Little Kitten needs a reminder." That phrase woke me up from my stupor.

"Of what?" His smirk was hypnotizing and scary at the same time. It made me wonder what was he planning and thinking.

"You need to remember who you belong to."

"I belong to no one." After my words I felt his mark on my neck began to throb a little. He was doing it on purpose. He was using his powers to make his mark on me throb.

"Really?"

He didn't give me any opportunity to say anything. He kissed me again. This time it was a possessive kiss. It was really a reminder for me. That was his intention, but this time I was the one who turned the situation against him. This time I was the one that bit first. I bit his lower lip with so much force that some drops of his precious blood began to invade our kiss. I played with his fangs and intentionally cut my tongue. My blood began to mix with his. That made him lose his control. He went directly to my neck and sank his fangs. I lost myself in the feeling of him drawing out my blood. It was almost unbearable to feel his lips touching my neck, sucking desperately and drinking his sustenance.

We exchanged blood again. This time neither he nor I hesitated in doing it. His anger melted away, that much I'd felt. He made me forget about Steve, the broken glass and my anger towards him. I knew Damon thought I was his. He thinks that I'm like an object or a piece of furniture, easy to move around. The sad part was that all I wanted from him was his love. My hopeful heart longed for his love. I wanted to talk about it, but he really made it difficult for me to think clearly. He kept me too distracted. I couldn't complain- I was the one who had provoked him. I used my powers to make sure he understood my feelings.

He stopped drinking and I felt how he began to clean my spilled blood. I felt his tongue playing with his mark on my neck. I felt like my skin was on fire with every stroke. _My God!_ I mumbled some nonsense. I was trying to beg some mercy from him. Finally, he let me look at his face.

"You're not a little kitten anymore."

"Huh?"

"It's up to you to keep him safe." He once again brushed a light kiss on my lips. After that he disappeared through my window.

He was gone and I was finally able to think clearly. A couple of questions appeared almost immediately. What just happened between us? What does it mean? And who invited Damon to our dorm?


	8. Apprehensions & Begrudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**Apprehensions & Begrudges**

_"It made me look like I all of a sudden stumbled upon my heritage. It's not like that. You don't stumble upon your heritage. It's there, just waiting to be explored and shared."~ Robbie Robertson_

_"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." ~ Sam Keen_

* * *

**Bonnie**

That night, after a busy day with the Laundromat incident and Damon's exciting, surprising, and not so friendly visit, I found myself walking reluctantly towards the house where my friends were staying. They were waiting for me, but I had the creepy feeling that I wouldn't like whatever we were going to discuss. I knew it would be a tense situation. Meredith had told me that everyone would be there, including Sage. I didn't know if I could stand the tense situation between Elena, Stefan and Damon. I knew my heart was exposed more than ever. Damon broke my defenses in mere seconds. I didn't want to feel the rejection again. I knew it was a selfish reaction, but I was tired of this roller coaster of emotions.

Elena opened the door before I could even knock. She hugged me and whispered that we needed to talk. This would be a long night, too long. I literally felt like I had walked into the lion's den. Everybody was already there. I was fashionably late. Monica had insisted on spending time with me and it was awfully hard to get rid of her. I was lucky that one of her friends had called her. I'd had to sneak out of the dorm as if I was still a teenager living with her parents.

I said hi to Stefan and Sage. I went directly to Meredith and hugged her. I still hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her since her arrival. I hadn't had a decent conversation with Elena either. I noticed the tension in Meredith's features. She was unusually pale. I was worried instantly because she was calmer and logical person of our group. If she was worried then the probability that we were screwed were huge. Or, in this case, I was the one totally screwed. The interesting thing was that I felt something more from her and I even had a flash of a handsome guy. It wasn't Alaric and he looked like a male version of Meredith. And I couldn't stop noticing her paleness. I didn't like it at all.

I saw her walking into the kitchen and I followed her. I was too curious and I needed to ask, even though I knew she didn't like to discuss her personal matters.

"Meredith?" She turned around and looked at me inquiringly. She nodded gesturing me to talk.

"Meredith, are you all right?"

"Bonnie..."

"Sorry, that was a dumb question. I... I saw and felt something when I hugged you."

"What did you see, Bonnie?"

"A guy that looked like you but at the same time he..."

"He what?"

"He was pale as any vampire. Who is he, Meredith? I'm worried..."

"Don't be, Bon. I think you have bigger problems than mine."

"Meredith, please?" I knew I was begging and I was whining a little.

"You won't let me be, right?"

"You know me. I will continue bothering you and I'm thinking about recruiting Elena to help."

"Great!" She muttered, as if I was killing her.

"He's my brother, Bonnie. He's here and I don't know why. What do I know is that he came with Sage, and I intend to discover why are they here?"

My eyes widened in shock. Now what I had felt from her made sense. She was puzzled, worried and extremely sad. I hugged her again. I felt her stiffen a little but I let out a bit of my powers. I wanted to comfort her and I let my feeling engulf her a little. I wanted her to feel that it was okay to be worried and sad. I wanted her to remember that she wasn't alone. She relaxed a little.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"No problem. We are sisters." She gave a faint smile. It wasn't much, but her aura looked calmer.

"Meredith?"

"Yes."

"Forget it. It is kind of late. Maybe we should begin..."

"Yes, you're right." We walked out of the kitchen. I wanted to ask so much about her paleness but I couldn't muster enough courage. I needed to do something.

"Wait, Mere... I want some juice. Do you want some?" I was taking a risk here…

"Sure"

She stopped walking and waited for me to serve her juice. I took the juice from the fridge. I was lucky because it was grape juice, dark and rich in color. I washed two glasses. I didn't know why but I took the chance and I cut one of my fingers. It was a tiny cut. I only needed one drop of my blood. I gave Meredith the glass with the mixture of juice and blood. Meredith needed to drink or eat something with blood every day. I didn't know if it was because my gift was stronger than ever or because I had Damon's blood in my system, but I knew she needed it. Thanks God she wasn't a vampire. She was more like a kitten, so she couldn't smell my tiny drop of blood. I watched how she drank and gradually her usual color returned to her face.

We returned to the living room and I noticed the strained look of Stefan, Sage and, surprisingly enough, Damon too. He had arrived when I was with Meredith in the kitchen. I foolishly forgot that they could sense and smell a tiny drop of blood. I stood there watching the vampires. The first one to react was Damon. He briskly walked toward me and grabbed my hand. He was inspecting it. I made the futile gesture to try and free my hand from his grasp.

"Damon?" That was Elena's voice. She sounded a bit strained and worried. He ignored her and pressed harder my finger. He continued pressing until another red drop appeared.

"Damon?" This time his name came from Stefan. I was a bit enthralled by Damon's actions. He looked into my eyes and put my finger in his mouth and licked it.

"You're too foolish... with a room full of vampires." Roughly he let my hand free. I blushed. I knew my face was red. I couldn't muster any words, but I did say something to Damon with my mind.

 _"That is my business, not yours."_ Now I was acting foolish, but I was mad at him. I wanted to help my friend and it was my choice to do it. He smirked and returned to his previous spot.

I glanced toward Meredith and she was looking at me a bit strange. I think she was analyzing the vampire reactions and my previous actions towards her. I saw when she understood everything because her features softened a little. She nodded at me. That was her way of saying thank you.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?"

"I'm good, Stefan. Thank you." He looked worried. I noticed how from time to time his gaze strayed towards my hand.

"Let's begin. It is getting late. I think we should share what we all know, Bonnie?" I looked at my blond friend. Her blue eyes were gazing at me, like she was trying to get something out of me. I hated to admit it, but even when she was worried she looked extremely beautiful.

"I really don't know. I mean, in both attacks it tried to suffocate me, but the second time it talked to me. It sounded like a scorned woman. Anyway... she told me I was the one, that she was seeking me and had finally found me."

Nobody said anything. The tension was becoming unbearable. Elena took charge again. "Meredith, what do you know?"

"My father sent me some info about the dead girls."

"Wait- what dead girls?"

"Come on, Bonnie. It's all over the news."

"I'm sorry Elena, but I don't watch the news. Not any more."

"It's true Elena, since she became an active psychic and Fell's Church went crazy she stopped watching hard news." That was Meredith defusing a possible argument between us.

"I'm sorry, Bon." I didn't say anything. I just wanted to get this meeting over with.

"Please continue, Meredith." The comforting voice of Stefan reached us.

"Well, for some time now, someone has been killing girls with different social backgrounds and different physical characteristics. The killings began in the northeast states and gradually the streak moved south."

"So what?" That was Damon. I could feel he was growing impatient. Meredith ignored his question.

"I asked my father more data about the girls."

"Your father, Mere?"

"Yes, Elena, my father. All the girls had the same marks on their necks."

"Bites?"

"No, Sage. Someone suffocated them."

"The same way they tried on me." I was getting antsy. I was the next victim and still I didn't know why.

"So you're saying all those girls had a supernatural death." I glanced toward Elena. It was comical- because she was brooding like Stefan.

"It's dumb to assume that without evidence."

"I know, Damon, but we don't have access to the bodies. The last girl died a couple of days ago, at Bonnie's college, and that death confirmed my suspicions."

"Why?" I blurted, without thinking. My nerves were speaking for me.

"Because she didn't have the same background as the other girls. She was a mere human that died the same way."

"WHAT?" Almost everybody said that at the same time.

"Every one of the girls except the last one had the same background."

"Spill it, already." Damon's voice reflected anger. I wondered why. Elena walked towards Damon and placed a hand on his arm. I knew she was trying to calm him down.

"All those girls had either Scottish, Welsh or even Nordic ancestry." I stood up and began to pace. I felt someone watching every move I made. I didn't want to see who it was.

"It doesn't make sense at all." Again I spoke out from my nerves and fright.

"Bonnie, it does. I mean, I haven't discovered why, but you have the same heritage."

I felt Stefan's hand on my shoulder. "It is true your father's family came from Scotland?"

"Not only my father."

"Bonnie, what are you trying to say?" I looked at Elena. She was worried and she really wanted my answer, but I couldn't stop watching her hand on Damon's arm. It was him that answered her question.

"Her mother is from there too."

For some strange reason I looked at Sage. All this time he looked kind of amused, but when Damon said that about my mother his face changed. He now looked worried. And that scared me more.

"But your mother had a common name."

"I'm aware of that Elena. I'm not sure... I think when they came to America they changed their last name." It was a silly answer but I had the same questions as her. Elena just said them out loud first.

"Elena, even if they didn't change it, the last name could get lost with marriages."

"I know that Meredith. It's just... I don't like to think about the meaning of it."

I stood there listening what my sisters were talking about. It felt like I was in a movie. For some seconds I truly believed they were talking about another girl. Damon walked towards me and took my hand and pulled me towards him. It was like he was trying to protect me from something. I looked at him, surprised by his actions. I stood up beside him waiting for his next move or his next remark. He shifted his attention from me to Sage.

"The meaning doesn't matter. Right, Sage?"

Everyone turned their eyes toward the vampire. He glared at Damon. He looked like he wanted to kill him.

"In fact, my friend, it does matter..." His ambiguous answer didn't help much. Why did the vampires have that annoying trait? Even Stefan did it sometimes. It was like they talked in a cryptic language. Why was so difficult to give a straight answer?

"But... you didn't say anything." I knew my words were laced with frustration.

"Bonnie... I can't say anything. What I can do is help you and protect you. My word is bound to secrecy."

I saw Meredith flinch a little. Probably her brother was related to this mess too. I felt Damon pressing my hand a bit harder. I think they were mentally fighting because both vampires- Sage and him- were clenching their jaws.

"I think it could... not necessarily be my heritage" Either I had a moment of inspiration or my sixth sense was hypersensitive.

"What are you trying to say, Little Bird?"

"Damon, it could be because of my blood. I have druid blood. I'm not sure about the Nordics but the Scotland, English and Irish have the same..."

"Druid beliefs, ancestry… history."

"You're right, brother. And our friend inherited druid blood from both families." Stefan said, taking my hand from Damon's. I watched him. Elena was beside Damon once again. She was near. Too near to him. I felt Stefan feelings and he was about to snap at Damon.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I didn't want them fighting now and I needed to process the information we had. Questions were swirling in my mind. What does Sage know? Is Meredith's brother related to this ordeal? When will Elena set the record clear? For God's sake! I didn't know when my empathy ability became stronger, but I was getting sick from all the jealous feelings and emotions surrounding Stefan, Elena and Damon.

Inevitably, I felt my heart break again. Apparently nothing had changed between those three. So why did Damon keep doing the things he did to me? What was I to him? Now Elena was pulling Stefan's arm. She wanted to distract him from Damon. I understood her intentions and I did the same with Damon.

"I'm tired. Damon... could you... please take me to..." He looked at me questioningly. He was trying to determine why I'd interrupted him. After some seconds of tense silence he nodded and muttered his answer.

"Certainly."

I knew I had ended the meeting early, but I wanted so much to get out of there. I didn't want to keep watching Elena near Damon because every time she got close it felt like someone was squashing my heart. And I couldn't help it, but I felt bad for Stefan too.

* * *

**Stefan**

I watched them go. We had definitely fallen back into to our old roles and fights. Damon and I still had our differences regarding Elena. We both wanted her and I almost begin a fight right in front of everybody. I had totally forgot that just two weeks ago I was mourning my brother's death. How could I let that happen? How could I let my love blind me that way? It was shameful, but at the same time I didn't care what others said or thought.

I was tire of this façade. We weren't being truthful to each other and we were hurting people because of it. We were no longer only hurting ourselves. I had felt Bonnie's sadness, Meredith's annoyance and Sage's amusement. We were acting like little boys and I hated it. My tolerance was near zero. I wanted to scream at them, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt Elena. I love her that much. I had said to myself hundreds of times that I would let her free. But I wasn't ready to let her go… not yet. I love her too much to go without a fight. I'd learned from prison to keep fighting and I will do that, but I will not trample over other people's feelings in the process.

Meredith and Sage went outside so in just seconds Elena and I were alone. Our last conversation had gone awry. An awkward silence appeared between us. She was fidgeting and I was motionless. I purposely made myself emotionless.

"Stefan, we need to talk." I didn't move and certainly didn't say anything to her. She let out a sigh. Wearily she walked towards the couch and sat down. She looked tired and almost confused.

"You're happy my brother is back." It wasn't a question. I wanted to see her reaction, and besides, it was a long overdue discussion between us.

"You know that I'm happy. I care for him."

"Only care?" She looked at her hands. It was easy for me to feel her struggle.

"No"

"What else, Elena?"

"I do love him, but…"

"But?"

"I love you too." I laughed at her. I didn't know exactly why. It was a bit cruel from my part, but finally she had mustered enough courage to tell the truth out loud. She had just said what Damon and I knew so long ago. We had suspected and sometimes felt her divided heart. It was Katherine all over again.

"You can't have both, Elena."

"Stef…"

I interrupted her. "I love you Elena and I will protect you until the end of times if it is necessary. But I swore a long time ago that I wouldn't have another Katherine situation between my brother and I."

She looked at me, alarmed by my words. She stood up and almost ran to where I was standing.

"Stefan, I can't live without you. I just can't… You're… home. I love you. I really love you."

I hugged her. I was sad because her heart was oppressed by all her feelings. She wanted to run free but she knew that she wasn't supposed to do that. Damon was her wild side and I was just… home.

"I need to hunt. Don't wait for me. Get your rest." I kissed her forehead and disappeared into the night. I needed to think. I needed the courage to decide whether I should let her go or whether I should fight for her.

The last thing I heard was her hushed sob.


	9. Forgetting problems, having fun and a problematic heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

  **Forgetting problems, having fun and a problematic heart...**

__"Don't ever let your mind keep you from having a good time." ~ Jason Mraz, musician_ _

__"Love distills desire upon the eyes, love brings bewitching grace into the heart." ~ Euripides_ _

_"The best way to cheer yourself up is to try to cheer somebody else up." ~ Mark Twain."_

* * *

**Damon**

The chilled air danced with her fiery hair. She was so silent, her brooding mood created a strange atmosphere between us. The meeting had been useless and a waste of time. There was only one thing we had learned from the meeting: Bonnie is the next one for the scorned demon, spirit, thing, monster or whatever it is, and the reason it's after her is probably related to her blood. I could understand that part, because Bonnie's blood was addictive and intoxicating. It was really hard to stop drinking it. Her druid blood is magical and untainted. Maybe that was the reason that thing was trying to kill her. There are very few pure and untainted things out there.

I wondered why hadn't I drunk Bonnie's blood before? What was I thinking? I glanced at her face. She was worried. She's too young to bear that much on her shoulders. I scolded myself for thinking like that. I had just thought like my brother, or worse - like my father.

"Little Bird?" She looked at me as though I had just woken her from a dream.

"Damon...?" We walked down the street towards her place. I kept silent. I was recalling the earlier events and I couldn't stop to relish the previous tension. I liked to toy with my brother and Elena's attentions toward me were a bonus, but at the end of the night I felt my Little Bird's sadness and I didn't like it at all. In fact, I hated it.

We were just steps from her door when she blurted out a magical phrase. "I don't want to go in... not yet." I understood the hidden meaning of those words. We turned around and continued walking with no apparent destination.

"Red Bird, if something is bothering you, you should let it out?" She snorted a little.

"Really." Her voice was filled with sarcasm. It annoyed me, but at the same time it amused me. She could stir quite contradictory feelings within me. I didn't know what to think about it. That was one of my unanswered questions.

"Yes, Red Bird."

"Why? Why do you like to play with us so much?" I stopped walking. I was unprepared for that question, especially from her. I gave her my usual smirk. That was my way to hide my surprise.

"It suits me."

"You hurt people doing that, Damon."

"Not my problem." I felt her uneasiness. It was fun poking fun at her and watching her reactions.

"Stop it, please..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being a jerk." A laugh escaped from my lips. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a good laugh. I'd surprised her with my reaction and I loved our banter.

"You're unique, Red Bird. You're unique and puzzling."

"What? Why do you say that?"

I closed up the distance between us. It was easy to see her blush. " I can count the creatures that are still alive after calling me jerk on one hand." She flinched at my words.

She stammered, "Do I ... Do I know... any of the... survivors?" Another laugh. She was really entertaining me.

"I think you can guess them."

She didn't say anything. She just kept looking at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. We re-started our leisurely pace toward no particular direction. "Go ahead, Kitten. Guess a name."

"Mmm, Maybe... Stefan."

"Obvious answer, but you're right about him. Another guess?"

"Sage."

"Another right answer." I waited for her next answer. Her aura changed. She had forgotten the awful meeting and hopefully her sadness too.

"Elena?"

"Right! I'm proud of you, Kitten. And you already know that the last survivor is you."

"Well, I guess I'm in good company."

"If you say so."

"Yes, why not? They're my friends." This time I was the one who snorted. She drifted her eyes towards a local on the street. Young humans were in front of it; they looked like they were having a good time.

"Let's go in there." She pulled me and I let her. I was strangely content. I liked her company... maybe too much. My gums were itching already and I had already taken too much from my Kitten. It was time for me to feed and she had just chosen the place where I would find my next meal.

* * *

**Bonnie**

As soon as we entered the local diner, Damon left me standing there. I could only guess why he had disappeared. It was better to let him do his business; the probability of him killing someone is fewer if he's not hungry.

The dinner had a whole range of menus. On certain nights the clients could dance all they wanted. I loved it. It was where students, including myself, went to forget about tests, reports, etcetera. It was the local hang out. I needed to forget everything so badly. I was stunned that Damon had accepted the invitation to come with me, but I honestly didn't care because I wanted to have a bit of fun. The first face I saw was Monica's. She scowled at me a little because I'd left her alone earlier. She'd forgotten our friendly discussion, obviously. Because suddenly her face changed as her eyes wandered back towards the door.

I turned around and understood Monica's reaction. It was Michael and he looked great. It was strange that he was alone. No one of his friends was with him, not even Steve. For a fraction of a second I hoped I would see Steve here, but I scolded myself immediately. It was safer for me and everybody else if Steve wasn't here. Damon had already given me his particular warning about Steve. I hadn't decided what to think or do about it.

"Oh my God! Bonnie, he came."

"Monica, come on. Calm down a little."

"I'm happy, Bon. He's here. At least I got to see him."

"Monica... Does Michael have any idea about your feelings for him?"

"Nope"

"Wait... you constantly scold me because I'm not living my life, and you're doing the same!"

"What can I say, Bon? I'm a good adviser, I'm not a good practitioner."

"That's crap."

"I know and I don't care." She playfully smiled and went directly towards him. She never ceased to amaze me. I was smiling like I always did when I got to spend some time with my friend. I kept watching her. She was already talking to Michael. I wondered what they were talking about. At that moment Damon returned, looking satisfied. He singled me out and came to stand by me. I smiled a welcome at him.

"BONITA!" recognizing the voice, I turned around with a big smile plastered on my face.

"Hi, José. How are you doing?" He was the owner of the and he was constantly saying that I looked like his late wife. José was a Latino man with an effervescent personality and I'd grown to care about him. He easily gives his smile away. He was like a parent figure to me and he always knew when I needed a huge bear hug. I was receiving one now.

"Bonita, you never came to your class."

"May I ask which class?" I had forgotten about Damon. When I looked at him his eyes reflected amusement.

"Come on Bonita, introduce us." I reluctantly did what José asked.

"This is my friend, Damon Salvatore."

"I'm José, the owner of this 'antro'. You're not messing with Bonita, right?"

"José!"

"What? You're too pretty and naive."

Damon looked almost happy. He was having fun. How I ended up being the center of José's jokes and Damon's amusement, I had no idea.

"Anyway, are you messing with her or not?" Damon didn't answer. He stood silent. José kept watching him. He was analyzing Damon like any father would do. Apparently José detected something in him because he extended his hand and offered it to Damon.

"Nice to meet you young man."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh... a youngster with manners. That's a new one." I smiled because I sensed Damon's annoyance. This night had been full of surprises and Damon's tolerance to my requests was one of those surprises.

"Damon, José was talking about..."

"I want to teach Bonita how to dance to Latin music. A beautiful girl, like you should know more, and that includes dancing."

Damon smirked. "I agree with you sir." At that moment Monica and Michael came over to us. Damon stiffened. Something was not right because he took my hand and pulled me towards him. At that moment one of Jose's employees walked over to us.

"Hey, Pedro por favor pon música. Quiero salsa, algo de Marc Anthony o de Gilbertito."

"What are you talking about?" I began to panic a little. José had his mischievous face on.

"Nothing, I was requesting some music."

"Oh, no!"

"Why not?"

"Monica, don't help him please. You know I'm totally uncoordinated."

"Well that's why it's fun to watch you." This was a nightmare. Everybody laughed at me. Well, except the handsome vampire behind me. When I turned around to look at him I notice his eyes looked alive. He looked content. I lost myself looking at him.

The first notes of the chosen melody began to invade the space. The Latin rhythm took over and slowly couples began to dance to the hypnotic notes. The ambience changed dramatically in mere seconds.

"Let's go, Bonita." José took my hand and pulled me to the dancing area. I was doomed. I had to dance in front of everybody.

"Don't worry. Let me lead the way. You're going to love it, I promise." I gave him a weak smile. We began to dance.

* * *

**Damon**

I watched Red Bird dance with the old man. The other bothersome humans began to dance too. I stood there watching the crowd, scanning the area for possible threats. I swore I had sensed someone with power seconds earlier. I diverted my eyes towards Little Bird. She was smiling. She looked happy and that made her aura more noticeable. Soon something supernatural would come to find her. Again, I sent another power surge scanning the area. I sensed a familiar power. A growl escaped from my lips. I was annoyed because I couldn't sense the power I detected earlier and instead I sensed him. He was too near for my liking.

"Hello, Brother. Did you leave your love alone and helpless?"

Stefan moved from behind me noiselessly "No, Damon. Elena is well protected. She is with Meredith and Sage."

"It's that tension I'm sensing from you?" Stefan didn't say anything. He was looking at Bonnie.

"Why are you here?"

"Damon, I can have free time too."

"I don't believe that."

He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Bonnie's aura is calling every supernatural being near to this place."

"You knew it was her?"

"I know her power rather well, Damon. I've drunk her blood too." I growled and grabbed him.

"Be careful, St. Stefan. You're treading on thin ice."

"I'm always treading on thin ice, especially if it's related to you." A pretty blond walked toward us.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but... do you want to dance." She asked Stefan, and he, as the eternal gentleman, accepted the offer. He picked a spot near my Red Bird. I guess it was his way to annoy me, or to protect her.

I kept watching the people dancing. It was almost impossible not to watch my Red Bird's move. At the beginning of the song she had looked a bit clumsy, but now... her movements were almost hypnotic. I hadn't noticed when my hands become fists. I knew the old man didn't have any bad intentions, but I didn't like him touching her. It wasn't my first time listening to this kind of music. I knew they were dancing it correctly. It was harder for me to not move. I was the one that had come here with her.

The song ended and I was beside the couple. Another song began and I interrupted them.

"May I cut in?"

The old man smiled and agreed with an inclination of his head. I took my Little Bird's hand a pulled her towards me. We stood there for some seconds. "The idea of dancing is to move the bodies with the music."

My Red Bird blushed and I looked at the old man. He was smirking. I was beginning to consider the consequences of I killing him. "Damon."

The melody of my Red Bird's voice snapped me out of my deathly thoughts. I paid attention to the music. It was still Latin music, but it was slower, inviting and sultry. I embraced her. The distance between us disappeared completely. Her body fit perfectly with mine. Now my hands were enclosing her waist. Her enticing heartbeat was now part of the music. I began to move accordingly to the slow rhythm. She let me lead her. Her blushed face was incredibly beautiful. She was trying not to look at me. I liked the challenge.

I lifted her chin. I wanted to look at her. We created our own little world where only the captivating notes of the slow music mixed with us. I watched how her eyes reflected her emotions. It was easy to feel and see her powers swirling inside of her. Her eyes were the perfect windows into her mind and soul. I wasn't sure if she was aware of that. At moments her eyes were greenish and without warning they would change to bluish. I got lost in that continuous dance of colors within her eyes. Now they were more like honey, then the color of rich chocolate appeared. With the final notes I had the chance to look at her normal eye color. She was sad and it was a surprise for me to discover that I was sad too, because our little world was about to break.

I leaned over and kissed her. This time it wasn't a reminder of who she belongs to. This time it wasn't part of my seduction to get her blood. This time I just wanted to feel her lips on mine. This time I wanted to feel the childish joy of kissing her. It was strange, because somehow I associated this moment and the emotions in me with home.

I could swear she reminded me the feeling of peace. She helped me to remember what it was being in love in an unselfish way. She made me remember the feeling of... home. That was unsettling and new for me. She had been the only human that had made me want to go back to my true home.

Later, with the dawn of the new day upon us, and after I had left my Red Bird secure in her room, I noticed that I had totally forgotten my Princess. Little Bird had made me forget about, Elena. How could this happen? How did I let it happen? Did she bewitch me? Or was it more accurate to ask myself if I had let her bewitch me...?

* * *

**Bonnie**

After a surprising night and a day full of classes, I'd returned to the dorm. As usual, I was alone. I hadn't any clue why Monica spent so much time out. It was probably because I was scattered between college, my old friends, my new friends, trying to survive the new threat, controlling my powers and my problematic heart.

I smile at the recollections of last night. It had begun with a lot of stressful situations and information, but it had ended in a pleasant and delightful surprise. It was the first time I had felt something different from Damon. I felt that, in his strange and peculiar way, he cared about me. He didn't treat me as an object. He made me forget everything and everyone. The only other being that mattered to me was Damon.

A soft knock on my door made me return to the real world. I opened my door and the person standing in front of me surprised me. I had felt a strong aura near the dorm and I had honestly thought it was Damon, that he had returned for some crazy reason. I was alone again and I didn't have a clue where Monica was. Sometimes I thought that she had more secrets than me. I stood there watching and shamefully enough I was studying him. I was trying to read him, since his aura looked like a tornado of colors. I was worried, because this kind of situation in a normal human it meant trouble. The kind of trouble where one can lose the mind and go berserk on everyone that crosses their path. The person standing in front of me wasn't human... not at all. He had more than five hundred years of life experiences and a huge load on his shoulders.

He cleared his throat making me to snap out of my thoughts. "Bonnie?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Come in, Stefan."

He nodded gratefully. I let him pass through. I kind of felt sad for him. He was fighting internally and my first impulse was to comfort him and to help him. I didn't know if that was what he wanted, though. I didn't know if that was the reason for him being here and not at the house with Elena.

"Stefan?" He turned around and kept watching me. His steady stare was a bit unnerving. It was like a silent cry for help. He was struggling between the emotions of finding out his brother was alive and what that could mean to him. Sadly enough, I pondered those same questions.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced and uninvited."

"Don't be silly. You're my friend. Why would I be bothered with your visit?" He gave a faint smile.

"Come on, Stefan! You're brooding more than usual." I walked toward him and grabbed his hand. I pushed him a little towards the old couch. He understood and he let me push him. There was no way I would have had the strength to push him or pull him. We sat down and an awkward silence floated between us.

"Bonnie, are you all right? I know Damon..." I suppressed my question about how he knew.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, Stefan." He stood up and walked to the window.

"Rain is coming."

"I know. Stefan, why are you here?"

"Honestly. I don't know."

This time I stood up and walked towards him. I touched his hand. He looked at me. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just trust me. Come with me."

He did trust me. We walked a bit and ended up at the park near the campus. We found a place with some privacy. I sat down on a bench and he mimicked my actions. We didn't say anything to each other. We had a lot on our minds and the peace of the park was good for us.

"Bonnie."

"Huh?"

"Are you happy that Damon has returned?"

"Yes, Stefan I am. It's a relief to know he's alive and... between us, I mean... I..."

"Don't exert yourself. I understand."

"Stefan, please tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm worried and..."

"You're worried because of Damon and Elena."

"I don't know what to feel. Sometimes I want to get out and other times I just want to kill him... but I know they are in love..."

"Stefan, I think... I believe you should let Elena in." Now he was watching me. He was surprised by my words and to be honest I wasn't sure why I had told him that. So I let myself to continue rambling without thinking properly about what I was saying. My heart did the talking.

"I know the vampires feel everything ten times stronger than a mere human being. Your love is consuming, your hatred is destructive and all of you have the ability to shut down every emotion, every feeling. I could only imagine that or relate to those feelings to my fear of not understanding what I am or to my eternal fear of if I ever will be able to control my powers." I let out a weary sigh. He thankfully didn't utter a word.

"Because of your nature you can see everything more defined, brighter and you can see the truth of it. Just imagine how I felt when I was a little girl and began to see strange things. Saw that the shadows began to move differently, that apparently colors were surrounding the people, or that the monsters under my bed or outside in my backyard were real, and so on. Imagine the reaction of my friends when I told them. Children can be so cruel. That was the moment I decided to become the fragile Bonnie, the one that needed to be protected, the not-so-smart-or-strong girl who is crazy about boys. But it was hard to ignore what I'm able to see or feel. It was hard to play the psychic who wants to die young. Grams told me that much. I saw my dead, Stefan. By then I had watched my death several times already. You know that I read Elena's hand and saw you in her life. I saw the crow in her life, but I also saw her death. I was so scared that I didn't tell her that and I felt so guilty now."

"Bonnie, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know now, but I've lived with those regrets for some years now. I knew both Salvatores were bound to meet Elena. Both of you were bound to fall for her. However, both of you had made a huge mistake. Both of you thought that Elena was the one entitle to make the choice. The choice is not hers, it is yours and Damon's."

"What are you trying to say, Bonnie?" He wasn't brooding anymore. He looked quite surprised by my unexpected speech. I relished the moment and continued talking.

"Elena knows Damon completely. He let her in. She knows how he functions and how he feels. She knows his flaws and his strengths. But you, my friend, had only shown her a part of yourself. Stefan, she needs to know the real you. She needs to know your dark part too. You have to let her in. You need to let her in, the same way you let Katherine in."

He kept looking at me. We stared at each other for some time. By now the sky was gray and the rain began to fall. I closed my eyes, cherishing the water falling from the sky. I concentrated on the water running over me. When I opened my eyes Stefan was looking at me curiously. I stood up and grabbed his hands. I pulled him a little. He understood my intentions. He now stood in front of me.

"Come on Stefan, cherish the rain and the nature surrounding us."

"Vampires don't like the water too much, Bonnie."

" I know, but this isn't running water. It's not a river or anything remotely like that. This water is falling down. It is washing everything... including us." I opened myself a little and let my powers and aura free for a bit. I felt Stefan's reaction. I wanted him to feel how much I cared for him. He was my friend and I loved him as a brother. What he did next surprised me. He hugged me. We stood there just feeling the environment and relishing this moment. It was like a renewal for us.

Stefan broke our embrace a little and stood still for some seconds. That's when he leaned and kissed me gently. At the same time I heard his voice in my mind.

" _Thank you Bonnie. You're a truly good friend and I like to think of you as a little sister."_ I was stunned by his actions. I reacted in the same telepathic way.

" _What the... why did you kiss me? You just told me that I'm like a sister to you."_

He then let me go and turned around. He left me there dumbfounded, but not before I heard his answer.

" _After all my dear Bonnie, I am Damon's brother."_ I heard his laugh. I felt his renewed determination. I knew he had heard my words and that he was going to fight for his love. I was so happy for him that I didn't feel the two people approaching us.

"Bonnie!" I turned around and saw Monica and Steve standing there. Monica had this mischievous look on her face.

"Hi, guys." Steve turned around and began to retrace his steps. He left us. It was easy for me to feel his anger and disappointment.

"Bon... I thought he was..."

"Did you... both of you saw the...?"

"Yes, we saw you kissing him. Steve is really pissed off."

"I should... I need to talk to him, Monica."

"Not now, Bonnie. He's really mad. You know, he really did care about you." I felt horrible. I'd hurt him and the irony of the situation was that I hurt him with Stefan. For a moment I thought that Stefan had done that on purpose. But the truth was that I didn't know why he had done it. Secretly I was relieved that he had. Not because I didn't like Steve, but because I was afraid that something would happen to him if he was too near me.

"Monica, he's your friend. Go to him. He needs you."

"But Bon, you're my friend too."

"Go, Monica. You've known him longer than me. Please... I'll be okay."

"Okay. But we need to talk."

"I know, I'm sorry."

She gave me a sad smile before she left. This was definitely too strange. Too much had happened and I still didn't know what or who wanted me dead. The unnerving part was that I didn't have a clue when the next attack would be. I began to walk out of the park when I heard another voice.

"Having fun?"

I stopped walking and watched how he walked towards me. My heart was beating so fast that I had to place my hand on my chest. I was trying to calm down. I wasn't scared at all. I was happy to see him again. That was the simple truth. I was happy to see him. My traitorous heart was telling him how I feel. I knew it because he smiled at me before he uttered his next words.

"Hello, Red Bird."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Bonita= Pretty (We all know what's the meaning of Bonnie's name.)_

_"Hey, Pedro por favor pon música. Quiero salsa, algo de Marc Anthony o de Gilbertito."= "Hey, Pedro get some music on, please. I want some Salsa music maybe from Marc Anthony or Gilbertito"_


	10. Then you'll belong to me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

  **Then you'll belong to me...**

__"So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride_ _

_What if I lose my heart and fail declined?_

_I won't forgive me if I give up trying."_

_(lyrics of He Won't Go ~ Composers: Adele Adkins, Paul Epworth)_

* * *

**Meredith**

Elena told me what had happened between her and Stefan after the meeting. He hadn't returned and she was worried. I tried to comfort her by being with her and asking for her help with my investigation. We were checking for any information about Druid legends (well any legends) and anything that could help us figure out what was after Bonnie. The distraction helped her.

Now I was outside training. I needed some time alone to think and analyze everything. I remembered the events of last night when we lost our sense of time at the meeting. The meeting had been tense and I felt that we hadn't learnt anything new. We hadn't made any plans regarding Bonnie's safety. I was mad and frustrated with the situation. The childish attitude and behavior of those three - Elena, Stefan and Damon - was affecting everybody. And it wasn't in a positive way.

I could understand Stefan and Damon's position. I hated to admit it, for some time it had been difficult for me to understand what Elena was going through. As her friend, I was supposed to understand her. I was worried because she was crumbling inside with her divided love. The worst was that Bonnie was suffering too. I wondered when she had become part of the love triangle. When had Damon begun to mean so much to her? Last night she interrupted Damon and he hadn't thrown any snarky remarks or threats at her. He had seemed protective towards her and the cut incident was disconcerting. Why had he reacted like that? It was like he was the only one entitle to smell or taste her blood. Bonnie had done a dumb thing. The room had been full of vampires, but I couldn't have scolded her because she had done it for me. She'd known what I needed. That was another question. How had she known? Was it because I'd done something or because of her powers?

And as if we didn't have enough problems, Elena's situation got too tense last night. She finally admitted out loud that she loves both brothers. My first instinct was to talk to Elena about it, but the situation was more complicated than that. Since my return to Fells Church my beliefs had been shaken to the core. The ones responsible for that were two vampires. My brother was one of them, and now he was here. I didn't know why he was here, and I wasn't sure whether or not I'd end up killing him. But just seeing him was heartbreaking. He was my brother and in a buried part of my heart I didn't want to lose him forever.

The other person responsible for my uneasiness was Sage. It was refreshing to remember how handsome he was. He had been so attentive and that was confusing, because with each passing day I was able to detect his virtues more than of his deathly traits. And on top of everything, he had the answers. He knows what's after Bonnie. He knows the truth about my brother. Apparently, my near future was irrevocably linked to him. And he was the one that made it difficult for me to hold my previous opinion regarding Elena's situation.

I missed Alaric, so much and I knew that his absence was part of my confusion and part of my constant yearning for company. I was missing our constant talks and just being with him. I knew it wasn't common for me to think about these things, but I was still a teenager. _Darn!_ It wasn't supposed to be like this.

I'm probably just afraid, like Elena was. Maybe I have begun to walk a similar path to her, and I didn't want to think about the consequences of that. I didn't want to think any more about it, but one of my fears is that I probably understand Elena's situation more than I'm willing to admit. _I didn't like it!_ More and more my heart was taking over my head.

I put aside my problematic thoughts and feelings. Now wasn't the time to let my problems take precedence. I needed to know what was after Bonnie. It was imperative for me to discover the truths that Sage was hiding. I knew that simple tactics of feminine charms wouldn't work with him. _He's not that easy!_ Suddenly a crazy idea formed in my mind, and in less than a second I had decided to do it. I looked at the vampire beside me. In an unnerving way he knew when to keep the silence surrounding us. He could read me so well, and that made my plans difficult to achieve, but not impossible.

"Sage?"

"Oui?"

"What do you know about Bonnie's situation?"

"Cherie, I can't tell you anything. I stated earlier that my word is bound to secrecy."

"Then I guess I'll have to get what I want from you the other way." I was walking towards where I'd hid my stave in the tiny shed. I'd assumed no one would look for any weapons in the shed. None of us really spent any time in the backyard. The backyard was perfect for my training. It was larger than any normal backyard and beside the shed it were many trees of different kinds. It was welcoming just to spend time in here. The trees created this natural shelter that made it ideal for any combat training.

Sage followed my actions with his eyes. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was talking about. He was trying to guess why did I changed my attitude towards him. It was my conscious choice. I tapped into my vampire hunter self because it was essential for my next move. I grabbed my stave and positioned myself in an offensive stance. When Sage saw my stave his stance changed completely.

"I won't fight you."

"Shame, because my intention is to get what I need from you. Even if that means fighting you to death."

"That's not wise, Meredith. I'm stronger than you."

"I'm counting on that." I didn't give him any more time to think. He was a vampire, but I had enough years of training and I was a mix of vampire and human. I already knew how to confront him. My previous fight with Christian had been an excruciating experience, but an educational one.

I charged at him. His face reflected his surprise and he looked like he couldn't believe that it was real. His stillness gave me the only good chance at hitting him. I leapt at him and felt my stave slice his flesh. I knew it wouldn't happen again.

"I see you're serious about this." His right arm was bleeding. I was certain that the vervain in my stave made the gruesome gash in his arm more painful. His healing was slower. His body was reacting to my stave's poison exactly like it was supposed to be. I wondered why I'd begun to use the poison only after my fight with my brother.

I watched how Sage's face changed into his vampire form. Soon enough he charged at me. From all the vampires I had met; he was the most controlled one. My goal was to make him lose part of his otherworldly control. We began to fight again. I was mostly running away from his punches. From time to time, my martial arts knowledge helped me to unbalance him. Eventually, with the help of my stave, I threw him against the backyard porch. It broke into thousand pieces. Those same pieces of wood serve to help me as mini knifes. I threw them at him with all the force I could muster. We continue fighting; at certain moments I felt as though he was trying to control his strength. Apparently, even after my attacks he still didn't want to hurt me. It was a foolish thing, because I continued charging at him. My body was hurting, tired and it was difficult to concentrate. Then Elena walked outside to find out what was happening. Her face was a study of horror and surprise.

"Stop! What are you two doing? Please stop!"

We both ignored her screams and pleas. I was feeling my strength weathering. We continued our parrying. It was a deathly dance between us. I turned 180 degrees to my right to hit him on his back, but he turned faster than me. He grabbed my stave and tore it from my hands. The next moment I felt his fangs on my neck. That had been my intention from the start of this silly battle. I'd fulfilled my goal; he'd lost part of his control and that made it easy for me to see what he was keeping from us. He was acting on his instincts and he forgot to shield his mind. He was drinking from me, but I was able to see and understand why that thing was after Bonnie, among other things.

I heard Elena's screaming. Her screams were filled with dread and desperation. She ran towards us and began to try to pull Sage away from me. She couldn't do anything. She was a mere human trying to pull a vampire against his will. She moved and picked a piece of wood. She was moving consciously through Sage's blind side. She stabbed Sage's back, and he let me go. The next thing that I felt was someone picking me up. I heard Elena's surprised gasp and Sage's furious growl.

I could only focus my sight to the creäture holding me.

"Christian... why?"

"We have a fight to settle before you die." He gently put me down and Elena ran towards me. I watched how Christian confronted Sage. When his anger resided and his face became handsome again he looked at me. He walked towards Elena and me.

"FOOLISH HUMAN!" He snarled, in a unique mix of scream and growl, laced with anger.

I began to laugh. I was laughing so hard because I'd done a foolish thing, but I got what I wanted. And for me that was a clever move against him.

"Sage, I know what's after Bonnie." He finally understood my real intentions from the beginning of our fight. He moved slowly and now he was on his knees beside me.

"Clever girl! I think not. Don't underestimate me again. Not ever! You know I held back my full strength."

I shifted my eyes towards Elena and then towards my brother.

"Looked at me, Meredith." Sage said, his voice a royal and commanding voice. "Few creatures have played with me and none are alive. Don't ever do that again."

"But you didn't break your word. I took what I wanted from you."

He stood up and glared at me. I knew it would take me some time to earn his forgiveness.

"There won't be any next time, Meredith. The next time it will be your death." I felt a shiver running through my body. I knew that he meant it. He turned around and began to walk out of the backyard.

"SAGE!" He stopped for some seconds, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry." He continued walking. I watched how he disappeared.

I felt two strong arms lift me. I saw my brother's impassive face. It took me some seconds to comprehend that he was following Elena's commands. A persistent question appeared in my mind. Why was he helping me?

"Elena, he is my brother, Christian."

"I kind of figure it out. I guessed that he was your missing brother. The likeness is astonishing."

I began to feel a bit dizzy.

"She needs blood." Elena's voice rang in my ears. I whispered a weak "No".

"But Meredith, you could die. He took too much from you."

"I can't… I…" It was so difficult to talk.

"She can't take vampire blood. She is almost a vampire already."

"Christian, we need to do something. We can't let her die like that." Their discussion about me was a faint echo in my mind.

"She is stronger than you think, fair one. She's a vampire hunter. She has trained to endure this kind of blood loss. Let her be."

"You…"

"It is amusing, you don't fear vampires. Maybe I should show you that it's wise to fear us."

"I don't think so." The new voice invaded my ears. Stefan had returned and he placed himself in front of my brother.

"What happened here?" His voice was commanding. I didn't say anything. I knew Elena would tell him everything.

"He is Meredith's brother, Christian. Meredith and Sage had a big fight. I don't know why. She's weak because Sage took blood from her. Christian and I were discussing what to do. Basically, we're pissed off at each other."

"That's why he's threatening you?"

"Yes"

My mind was going between their voices and what my brother had said earlier. He was right - I am a vampire hunter and I'm stronger that a mere human. He was also right about Elena. She tends to forget how deadly a vampire can be. That was because of Damon and Stefan. I was sure of it. And he was right about my training too.

I remembered what I had discovered through my connection with Sage. I didn't know if she was aware of it or if she would be able to do it, but it was my chance. I didn't want to drink blood.

"Bonnie."

Everyone turned around to where I was laying. The discussion between Christian and Elena had begun in the backyard and they had ended up in my room. I was a startled to realize where I was. I was too weak to be aware of my surroundings.

"What did you just say? Hey Meredith, look at me repeat what you said."

I made the huge effort and looked at Elena. "I said Bonnie. Bring Bonnie."

"I'll bring her." Stefan's words were the last thing I heard. After that I let my eyes close. I needed to rest. I wanted to rest.

* * *

**Damon**

I heard how her heartbeat was faster than before. She was in front of me all wet because of the earlier rain and she looked captivating. Red Bird's aura was impossible to ignore. She was continuously changing with each passing minute. No one could see her as the childish teenager that I had once met.

"Yes, I'm having fun."

I frowned at those words. She was having fun, why? I'd just watched her kissing my brother and later I'd watched her friends too. Her lap dog was angry at her. It was easy to feel his jealousy. I guess my brother had saved that boy's life. I was seriously considering making him my next snack. I didn't like him, especially since he'd kissed my Red Bird. Why had she kissed my brother?

An unexpected anger was bubbling inside of me. I was angry with my brother for touching her and I was angry with her too. Why my brother? How that can be? My brother… My mind was racing through all the possibilities. I knew he loved Elena. He thinks she's his soul mate, but Elena was mine too. Of that I was certain. Stefan had never looked at Bonnie in that way. She was always one of the best friends of his love. I always believed that he saw Bonnie that way. He never looked at, talked or touched my Red Bird in a different way… until today.

"Damon?"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked at her. I walked toward her and offered my arm.

"I think this has been an interesting day, Little Bird."

"Really?"

"Yes, very informative."

We began to stroll down the path. I purposely directed our steps towards the secluded area where I had first drunk my Little Bird's blood. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to be alone with her. I wanted no interruptions. My gums were already itching. I wanted to taste her again, even though it was too close to our previous blood exchange. Her blood, her nectar, was becoming indispensable for me and I didn't want to share it. I just needed to convince her to do that; to not share her blood. Maybe I should influence her…

"Damon, where are we going?"

"To our place."

"What? We don't have a place."

"Are you sure about that?"

At that moment we stepped into the little clearing. The natural ceiling of the trees was creating this strange contrast of shadows and light. It was like nature was playing with itself. Even during the day it was enigmatic and it was perfectly solitary.

"This is where… we… You saved me and you drank from me… for the first time. Is this our place?"

I didn't answer her. I just shrugged a little. I let her arm go and she walked around. She finally stopped in front of one of the trees.

"You pushed me here."

I kept silent. I let her wander through her memories. I walked towards her. She turned around. Now we were facing each other.

"Why did you bring me here? I need to be somewhere else."

"I wanted to be with you, and here is perfect."

"You wanted to be with me or you want something from me?"

She was too perceptive for my liking, but this made her more appealing and enticing.

"Why do you want to be with me, Damon? Because of my aura, my blood, my powers…? I don't think it's because of your heart…"

"Tsk, Tsk, Kitten you should never try to guess my intentions. You'll be mistaken."

"Then why? Your heart has another name engraved on it. Why do you keep saving me? Why do you keep drinking from me? Why did you spend time with me like last night? I just don't understand you Damon…"

I leaned down and gently kissed her jaw. I trailed soft kisses along her jaw line until I reached her ear.

"I don't know, Red Bird."

Then I felt her tear on my face. Instinctively I wiped it from my cheek and put my finger in my mouth. It was intoxicating, the power embedded in one single tear. It was overpowering.

In that fraction of a second I decided to not think. I just grabbed her and kissed her again. Her tears continued falling making it almost impossible to discern what we were doing. She fought me a little mainly because she needed to breathe. When I let her she began to punch me in my chest.

"Stop it. Stop doing that to me. Stop playing with me, Damon! Stop!"

The unthinkable happened in that moment I blurted out one truth that I had been denying for so long.

"I'm not playing with you."

She looked up at me. Doubts were reflected in her eyes. I knew she was thinking about my Princess.

"I'm not playing with her either."

Her face changed. Now she looked… sad.

"Red Bird…"

"No. I can't…. She's my sister and she loves you. And I know you love her. The sad part is that I believe you. I believe you're not playing, you just don't know what to think or feel."

She began to wrestle with me. She was trying to break free from our embrace.

"Red Bird…"

"Stop it, Damon. I beg you, please stop it. I can't let you break me like that."

She stopped moving. For the first time in a long time I didn't know what to say. She'd let me speechless with her plea. I didn't like it at all. She was mine I was certain of that. She was asking me to let her go. I didn't want to do that. I wasn't ready to let any of my girls go. I tightened our hug. She continued trying to free herself from me. I was a getting annoyed with the situation. My Red Bird didn't want to be with me.

"Red Bird, you are mine."

She stilled a moment and I sensed a change in her. She glared at me. Now she was angry at me.

"I don't belong to anyone."

"Yes you do. Since the beginning."

"What beginning? What are you talking about? Since the first time I saw you… you've always had eyes for Elena only. You just confirmed your love for her to me."

"Red Bird, it is time to remember."

"Remember what?"

I lifted her chin up and make her look at me directly to my eyes. I commanded her to remember. She let out a gasp.

"Oh my! What… you saved me from werewolves? And you erased my memories? I kissed... You… you JERK!"

"You're rather feisty today, Red Bird. Yes, I influenced you because I wasn't supposed to see you again. I didn't know you were one of Elena's friends. Technically, we met before all this, Little Bird."

"That doesn't change anything."

"You asked me about the beginning and I gave you an answer. And you're right that doesn't change anything. You still belong to me and I'd rather keep everything that way. No more kisses."

"What?… I will kiss who ever I want to. I don't belong to anyone."

I leaned in and kissed her. This time my action was harsher than I intended it to be. She didn't fight our kiss for to long. She finally let everything flow. For a moment I heard her voice in my mind.

_"Then you will belong to me, Damon. You'll burn like I do."_

After that a white, pure and powerful light blinded all of my senses. I felt its warmth and I knew it was my Red Bird's doing. She forcefully meshed us into one. She meshed our powers. It was impossible for me to discern what was mine and what was hers. I felt how her warmth began to slip into me. My slow vampire heart began to synchronize with her steady heartbeat.

_"Now you're mine."_

Then everything came back to normal. It felt like I had traveled through time and space. It was weird, but it was the truth. I had the certainty that I traveled. I felt certain that I had travelled somewhere. I had the sensation that I had discovered something important, but I couldn't remember what it was.

We stood there looking at each other without uttering any words. Her lips showed the effects of our harsh kiss. She moved her hand and touched my lips. I guessed that my lips were showing something too. She moved her hand gently to my neck and softly touched it. Then I realized that the spot she was touching was burning. I felt it burn.

"What did you…?" I stopped my words because I sensed someone nearby. I moved my Red Bird behind me.

"Show yourself!"

"Damon."

"Little Brother, there are no bunnies around here." He smirked at me in a very un-Stefan like manner.

"I came for Bonnie."

"What for?"

"Damon, I can ask that myself." She said that and walked out from behind me. Now she was standing in front of me. Stefan was looking at us in a funny way.

"Meredith needs you, Bonnie."

I felt her reaction to Stefan's words. I felt her instant worry and anxiety for her friend. It was strange because I had felt those kinds of emotions from her before, but this time it was more vivid.

"Let's go Stefan."

I watched her go with my brother. I didn't want to let her go, but I needed time to decipher everything, and to remember. My mind was going crazy. What had just happened between us? What had she done to me?


	11. Binding and Healing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take to what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**Binding and Healing...**

_" Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart" ~ Marcus Aurelius_

_"Love is a binding force, by which another is joined to me and cherished by myself." ~ Thomas Aquinas quotes_

_"We are healed from suffering only by experiencing it to the full." ~ Marcel Proust_

* * *

**Sage**

_Merde!_ I could have killed her. What was she thinking? Those thoughts were swirling in my mind, creating a fog of confusion and anger. What Meredith had done was unexpected and a true test of my patience. Now I had her blood in my system, and that only complicated things because her blood confirmed to me that I had wanted her. I wanted her badly. Right now it was a mortal combination of wanting, hate and wonder. Once I fulfilled my job here I would have to return to the Dark Dimension. I had no doubt that my father would summon me immediately and it was on my shoulders and my skills to avert the dammed Netherworld Gates. This wasn't the right time to want anybody else. _Impossible!_

I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't notice, or better yet, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking. I was in the woods where we had arrived days ago. I was taking in my surroundings when I felt a power surge nearby. It was all too familiar. I hadn't witnessed that kind of power in a long time. _It can't be!_ The last time, the end result of such power had been disastrous. I quickened my pace, heading towards the source of the power. I arrived just in time to see the power diminish. The power was engulfing the little psychic and Damon. I was perplexed; I had guessed wrong about Bonnie. Her powers were more developed that I had known. I wondered if she was aware of that.

I kept myself in the shadows and watched as Stefan arrived and took Bonnie with him. Damon had an expression on his face rarely seen. It was quite amusing; he was surprised and looked a bit confused. Not many situations provoked that kind of reaction from him.

I came out of the shadows, walking toward the surprised vampire. "Bonjour"

Damon finally looked at me. That was when I saw something strange on his neck. He must have noticed my stare, because his features hardened.

"What do you want, Sage?"

"I'm curious, my friend. That thing on your neck…"

"It's nothing of your concern."

"I have seen that kind of thing before." I had caught his interest. He stood there, waiting for me to elaborate. I didn't know if it was because of my previous anger, but I kept silent. I was cherishing how his annoyance towards me was rising.

"Talk!" He barked exasperated.

"Be careful, Damon. I'm looking forward to releasing some energy. I know you are well aware who will win between yourself and I." He shrugged a little. He was clearly pissed off. I closed the few paces between us and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Patience, my friend - it's a virtue, and one of our intrinsic features as vampires." I was aware I was being a bit of a hypocrite because I didn't consider myself a patient creature... especially not at this moment.

"Sage..." He said my name as a warning.

"Damon, that thing, that mark, binds… no. Let me rephrase that. The mark is a binding symbol. Now you're bonded. Your life is tied to your little psychic and it is irreversible. That kind of mark requires powerful magic. I'm impressed by what she did to you."

I watched him processing my words. It was kind of ironic, because he'd done the same thing to Bonnie. He had marked her as his. No other vampire can drink from her without consequences. Only Damon has the power to decide who can drink from her. Now the Little One had turned the tables. It was unexpected and funny... _for me_. The great Damon Salvatore was bonded. I'd never thought I would witness that miracle.

Soon enough, we felt that we were no longer alone. Someone was lurking nearby. We gave each other a look, a silent signal, and we began to move stealthily towards the creature. We pounced on him at the same time taking him by surprise. He couldn't do a thing against us. I knew his face and apparently Damon knew it too.

"Why are you here?" I let Damon do the questioning. I wasn't in the mood and I had felt something strange. The change in the atmosphere was too strong to ignore. I threw my guard up - something was coming at us.

* * *

**Bonnie**

Stefan kept looking at me in a strange way. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I had no idea how much he'd seen in the small clearing, and I was too nervous because I hadn't planned to release my powers in that way. I had only wanted to open myself a bit more than usual for Damon. I had wanted for him to feel my pain. I didn't know what exactly I'd done back there, or if Damon would be okay with that mark. It seemed that I'd burned him a little. I wondered if that mark would heal. It looked different.

"Bonnie, Meredith doesn't have any more time. I will have to carry you."

I nodded at him. That was one of the things that I like from Stefan. He was a gentleman. I didn't like to be grabbed and travel without notice. I hated to admit it, but I didn't too much like the vampire way of travelling around. That sudden change of speed freaked me out every time.

"Bonnie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?" I looked at him, and he was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. Let's go, Stefan. Take me to Meredith."

"Are you sure?"

"Why you keep asking, Stefan?"

"Well... maybe it's nothing. We can talk about it later. Meredith needs you right now."

"Later..."

He gave me a small smile and proceeded to pick me up. In seconds everything was a blur. I couldn't identify anything. As expected, we reached the house in mere minutes. I would have taken me a whole half-hour if I'd walked from the park to the house.

Stefan took me literally to Meredith. He didn't stop running until we reached Meredith's room. It wasn't a big room, and it was obvious that it was a temporary living arrangement. The only signs of Meredith's stuff were the papers piled up on her desk and her duffel bag. No array of clothes on the floor, no pictures or cozy, homely stuff. Everything else in the room was tidy and clean. Out of Elena, Meredith and I, she was the organized one. It was kind of amazing and annoying at the same time considering that I was the scattered one.

I felt guilty, because my friends were living here, in this house, because of me. Instead of being at their respective colleges and trying to live with some normalcy. I knew they wanted it, they craved it. It was the main reason for Elena's wish to the Guardians.

I looked at Elena's face. She had dark circles under her eyes and dried tears on her face. She was worried and angry. If anyone had asked me why she was angry I would probably answer because she wanted to do something to help but she didn't know what, or that she knew she couldn't do a thing. Her eyes told me that much.

I turn towards Meredith. She was on her bed. I winced. It was hard to see her like that. So fragile, so uncharacteristic of her. So not like Meredith. She was too pale, and the big bite marks on her neck didn't help to assure me at all.

"What happened?" I blurted, without thinking.

"She had a fight with Sage. I still don't know why, Bonnie. She didn't want to drink vampire blood. When I was discussing it with Christian she told us to bring you here."

"Sage bit her?... Did you say, Christian?"

"Yes and yes, Bonnie. He's no longer here. He disappeared."

"She didn't say anything else." I looked again towards my injured friend. My worries and concerns were rising by the second.

"No, Bonnie… "

"Why did she ask for me? I don't know what to do, Elena, you know I don't…" My voice came out as a plea. I had reverted to my childish behavior. The same behavior that made all of them to second guess my decisions and treat me like a little girl. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was scared. That was the simple truth. I was really scared for my friend's life.

"Shh, Bonnie. I don't know either and I have the same questions as you. I do know something - she trusts you, as do I."

I appreciated Elena's words so much. I was scared and freaked out to have the responsibility to try to help Meredith. I cherished her hug. I hated to admit it, but I had missed having Elena around like this, before anything supernatural had invaded our lives.

I looked around the room for just an instant and I saw Stefan standing in a corner. He was still with us. He looked like a guard. I was grateful to him for staying because I knew he would do something if anything went wrong. Now I only needed to figure out what to do.

"Bonnie"

"Thank you, Elena." I glanced at Meredith. She was too still.

"Maybe I could try to connect with her like I do when I try to go into a trance." Elena nodded and squeezed my hand in a reassuring way.

"You're not alone, Bon."

"I know" I squeezed her hand. "Don't let my hand go." I told her, my instincts taking over. I didn't want her to let go.

I grabbed Meredith's hand. "Elena, grab her other hand."

"Okay."

"We are sisters. That's our strongest connection. We need to be together…"

"I understand, Bonnie." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. My eyes were filled with tears too. We'd been through so much. I had already experienced the feeling of mourning, the hollowness of losing someone near my heart; with Elena twice and Damon once. I didn't want to live that again.

I let my feelings take over my fears, my sins, my love to everyone, my love of a certain dark knight, my insecurities, everything. I began to close everything out. I imagined a candle. I concentrated on the flame. I thought about Meredith and in a low whisper I said her name. Slowly, I lost myself in the void I was creating. I was only thinking about my friend. I was able to feel Elena's special aura besides me. She was human again, but her aura remained the same, less powerful, but the same. Stunningly beautiful and especial. I understood a bit more now why Stefan and Damon were so caught up with her. It's just worth having her near, even if sometimes she looks selfish and bossy. She still has her warm heart and a beautiful soul.

I try to blend with her aura. I knew if more people tried to reach Meredith the chances of helping her would be better. I began to feel strange. I felt like I was losing control. Like some entity was overtaking me. I began to feel warm. It was the same sensation I had felt when I was with Damon. I instantly became scared. I didn't want to burn Elena or Meredith.

Elena was helping and Meredith needed healing. I began to plea to that entity. _"Please heal her. She needs healing. Take my strength and give it to her."_

I said that over and over again. I felt the warmth increase. It was so hard to keep it controlled. It wanted to get out. It was begging me for its release. I let it go…

* * *

**Elena**

I watched as the strange light came out of my friend. Soon this light enveloped the three of us. It was kind of white, but at times I was able to discern some blue in it as well. It felt warm, like a hug from someone that loves you. I felt secure and I wanted to stay there.

It was an ethereal feeling. This was coming from Bonnie. I never thought I would live this kind of experience. I heard Bonnie's plea… _"Please heal her. She needs healing. Take my strength and give it to her."_

She was doing all this for Meredith. After we've been through, and the tension between us, she was still the same. She was worried about her friend and she was worried that she couldn't help her. She wanted to keep our connection as sisters.

It was overwhelming, all these and emotions. I felt how slowly Meredith's strength began to mix with us. I felt relieved by this. I knew Meredith would be all right, thanks to Bonnie, our new-found healer. I smiled at that thought. I felt special because I truly have good friends surrounding me. I couldn't picture my life without Meredith and Bonnie in it.

Between all this I began to feel a light breeze. It was easy for me to smell the salt in the air. The sounds of waves appeared from nowhere. An image began to form clearly in front of me. I was on a beach, admiring the intense blue of the water and cherishing the wind playing with my hair. All was beautiful and peaceful, but I knew this wasn't right. My body was in Meredith's room and I was with Bonnie, Meredith and Stefan.

 _"This isn't right! What's happening? Bonnie, is it you doing this?"_ I send the message mentally. I needed some answers and I guessed using our connection Bonnie could hear me. That's what I thought, but I didn't get any answers from her. My instincts told me to walk along the beach, to let the water touch my feet, and keep walking the blurred line between the water and the pristine sand. I didn't know why, but I needed to do it. I continued walking until I saw a young woman standing near the water. She was staring at the ocean. I continued towards her. My intention was clear. I wanted to ask her where we were and who she was?

When I reached her she beat me to it. She didn't give me any opportunity to react or say anything. She spoke first.

"It's beautiful. Right?" I glanced at the spectacular scenery in front of us.

"Yes, it is… Who…"

She interrupted me. "Elena, would you help her? Would you protect her?"

"Who? Who are you?" She turned around and I was me speechless. Now she was facing me, I could see she was incredibly beautiful. She had long black hair that reached her waist. Her hair reminded me of Damon's hair. Her eyes were almond shaped and surrounded by thick eyelashes. They were green with specks of gold and brown in them. Her skin was almost translucent. Her heart shaped face reminded me of someone else. I was too enthralled to discern whom.

"Would you protect my child?" At that moment I noticed she was pregnant.

Her light green robe looked ancient, but at the same time it looked expensive. It had gold embroidery at the end of the sleeves and at the hem. It was so delicate and beautiful. The only adornment was the pendant on her neck. It was a white opal. She was looking at me and I felt like I was under hard scrutiny.

"Who are you?"

"Please answer me. We don't have enough time." I glanced at her swollen belly. She was gently caressing it.

"Yes, I will protect your baby." I answered because I felt it was the right thing to do. She sweetly smiled at me and she gently touched my cheek.

"Help her love to remember her true name. It's the only way to save her."

"Please, tell me - who are we talking about." I was exasperated.

"I know you're confused, but I can't tell you much. I'm not allowed. What I can say is that she is my daughter and only her true love knows her true name. We could lose her, and I want to save her because her destiny is my fault."

"I… what?" I stammered. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I know you love my daughter. Please help her, save her, protect her. You were destined to be a guardian for a reason, Elena. Don't ever forget that."

 _How did she know so much about me? What was she?_ She stroked my cheek again, like a mother would do to her daughter. I felt the hollowness caused by my missing parents. I had almost forgotten that pain. Now my eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, tell me who you are!" Everything began to get blurred. "NO! Please tell me."

"I'm… Ceres"

"Ceres?"

"Yes… Ceres."

Those were the last words I heard from the enigmatic woman. I was pulled roughly back to the present. I opened my eyes and I could see Meredith's complexion was better, less pale. Her eyes were open and she was looking at us. I turned my gaze towards Bonnie. She looked pale and tired.

"Bonnie?" She let out a sigh and shook her head a little.

"I'm okay, I'm just tired. Meredith are you…?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to both of you." I flinched at her words. I did nothing. I just stood there beside my friends. Bonnie touched my hand. I looked at her.

"You helped, Elena. Your aura helped me." I smiled thankfully at my friend. I sat down on Meredith's bed. I was reliving my vision. I knew I had to tell someone about it. I was figuring out how, when I saw Bonnie collapse. Stefan grabbed her and was holding her carefully in his arms.

"Bonnie?" She opened her eyes just a little bit.

"Stefan… Damon… needs… you." She stammered, and with each word my dread rose within me.

"I'll go." He said, but Bonnie was already passed out.

"Take her to our room." He nodded and did as I told him to. I squeezed Meredith's hand.

"I'll be right back."

"I'm okay Elena. Go." I turned around and followed Stefan's footsteps.

I entered our room in time to see him place Bonnie on the bed carefully. When he had finished he placed a tender kiss on Bonnie's forehead. He turned around.

"I'll go and find Damon now. Please take care of her."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't I was stunned by his actions. _What was the meaning of what he had done?_ It was the first time that I had seen Stefan being caring and tender in that way with anyone else. He had always treated me like that. _Why had he done that? And with Bonnie! What was happening?_

I felt a strange pang within me. _Could it be jealousy?_

* * *

**Sage**

I kept looking around me, searching my surroundings with my guard up. I sent a power surge out. We needed to discover what was coming at us and where it was. Damon looked at me. He was still holding the intruder.

"Found something?" I nodded. Then I heard a familiar growl. I turned around. There, it was my beloved Saber. He ran towards me. For a few moments he acted like any regular dog, instead of a hellhound.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, more to myself than Saber. I left him at the Dark Dimension. _This was not right!_

Soon Talon came flying toward us. He was warning us of what was coming. Both of my beloved pets were here. This was not good.

"Damon!"...


	12. Evil Acquaintance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**Evil Acquaintance...**

_"In a mad world, only the mad are sane." ~ Akiro Kurosawa_

_"Double ? No, triple ? Our troubles and we'd still be better off than any other people on earth." Ronald Reagan_

_"As far as thinking about death and murder and various ways of killing people and how people die... I probably have the most twisted mind in Slayer." ~ Tom Araya_

* * *

**Meredith**

I watched Elena as she entered my room. She was fretting a little, I could tell, her face had that unreadable expression it always had when she was fretting.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. Elena looked at me, blinking several times. Her clouded eyes regained some of their usual spark and brightness.

"I should be the one asking you, Meredith." Her concern for me was palpable.

"I'm okay." I shrugged. "How's Bonnie?" I was worried because the last time I had seen Bonnie was when she'd fainted.

"She's sleeping." Her voice had a tint of harshness in it. I wondered why she sounded like that.

"You're upset about something because...?" I looked intently at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I've had a lot in my mind. That's all."

"What do you have on your mind?" I stood up. I was tired of being in bed; I felt better after Bonnie's magic had worked on me. I turned to the door and opened it. Elena followed me.

"I want to see Bonnie, and after that maybe we could eat something. I'm starving and since the men of the house left us here... Well, I think it's a good opportunity to vent our feelings."

"I don't think it's the right time, Meredith."

"Really? Because your face is telling me something entirely different. You're worried. Elena, remember that two heads think better than one." Elena let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right." I looked at her, and I couldn't stop thinking about what I had discovered when I'd had my painful and tense connection with Sage. I needed to figure out how to tell Bonnie everything, but Elena needed me. I wanted to help her and I was really counting on her to help me too.

We entered Elena's and Stefan's room. Bonnie looked peaceful and rested.  _How much of her energy had she used to save me?_  What she'd done for me amazed me and worried me at the same time. She could end up losing her life if she couldn't control her new abilities.

"Meredith?"

"Yes."

"I saw something"

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed my arm and gestured me to the door. Elena didn't want to disturb Bonnie's rest. We walked to the kitchen. Elena absent-mindedly began to prepare some sandwiches for us. She gave me orange juice with my food. We sat down and began to eat.

I was getting antsy by Elena's silence. "Come on, Elena."

She let out a sigh. "I saw a woman and she asked me if I wanted to protect her unborn child."

"A pregnant woman?" I didn't know what to think about that. I was supposed to be accustomed to strange things. Not too long ago, I hadn't believed in vampires - and now I'm a vampire hunter. I should be less surprised by Elena's remark. It was just unnerving that everything around us was special, unexpected or strange. Nothing was boring or normal.

"Yes. I saw her when we were enveloped in Bonnie's magic. I don't know if my mind created her or if I truly met her."

"That's why you're worried?" I was analyzing Elena's words and her body language.

"Yes, among other things. If she was real, I need to find her. I need to help her. Meredith, when I was talking to her I felt as though she was talking to me in riddles. For some strange reason I'm beginning to relate her to Bonnie."

"What do you mean? Describe her to me."  _What was she talking about? S_ ince she saw the woman when we were engulfed in Bonnie's magic... Maybe the woman was Bonnie. She could be some sort of manifestation of Bonnie's true self.

"She was stunningly beautiful. She looked like a supernatural creature... Like a goddess. She had green eyes and long black hair. Her skin was white and her eyes... Her face... Her face..."

She just shut up. Suddenly she stood up and began to pace. She was nervous. It was easy to deduce that she had made some sort of connection.

"Elena?"

"Meredith, I think she's related to Bonnie. Somehow she is. I mean, her face was almost identical. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it earlier. She was talking about Bonnie. I'm sure. I mean, in almost less than two weeks her powers have increased in an alarming way, and the attacks against Bonnie began last week."

"So you're saying... This woman asked you to protect her baby and you think she is Bonnie? Elena, her description doesn't fit Bonnie's mom."

"I know, but maybe they are related through the magic."

"Or maybe she was Bonnie in a past life." I suggested. My mind was reeling, thinking hard about Elena's words.

"I don't think she is one of Bonnie's past lives. I felt her powers. They felt different from Bonnie's powers and I had never felt any kind of magic from Bonnie's mom."

I pondered Elena's words. She was onto something. I had never had the ability to feel anything supernatural. I could detect it, but that was the result of my gruelling training as a vampire hunter.

"Did she tell you her name?"

Elena picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. She automatically began to wash them. I walked towards her to help her drying the dishes.

"She told me her name was Ceres." I blinked, surprised by what she'd just said.

"Did you just say Ceres?" She turned around and looked at me quizzically.

"Yes, why?"

"I saw something about Ceres in Sage's memories."

"What did you see?"

"I think we should talk about this with Bonnie present." I said. Elena thought about it.

"You're right about that. We need Bonnie to hear everything. I don't know, maybe her family has some old stories."

"You mean family legends."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, Mere." Her smile was stunning. Elena was feeling better already. She liked to have some sort of a plan and so did I. I let out a weary sigh. If we could call telling Bonnie and the rest of the group a plan, then we have a plan.

* * *

**Damon**

"Damon" Sage's urgent call warned me.

I had mere seconds to dodge the grotesque bird gunning for my head. I completely forgot that I was still holding the intruder. I reacted according my survival instincts. I jumped to my right and at the same time I threw the intruder against a nearby tree. I glanced towards the sky. It was an awful surprise to see so many creatures flying and gunning to destroy us.

The squawks of the birds were deafening and it made it almost impossible to concentrate. The continued cries coming from those damned things were loud. Too loud for my taste. I stood on my feet and turned around just in time to dodge the second bird. I looked up to the sky and saw a whole flock of them swarming the sky.

Everyone of them was coming at us and they were gunning to rip off our heads. Sage and I were fighting these birds with every trick we knew. We used the trees around us to catapult us toward them. We grabbed them and tore their heads apart. We stacked them with the tree's branches. We threw them against each other or against the ground.

Sage's pets did their part too. It was a marvelous sight, watching the Hellhound attack and bite those creatures. Talon was like a beacon. He attacked the birds too, but mostly he warned us when those things were too near to our heads. Even the intruder was defending himself.

Soon enough the ground was filled with dead bodies and blood. I briefly scanned the area. My eyes landed on the intruder. He was ripping the head off one of the birds. I pounced towards him, but this time he was prepared for my attack. He defended himself with extreme force. Too much force for him to be a mere human.

"Who are you?" He laughed a little. I grabbed him and threw him with my full force to the ground.

"Who are you?" I growled at him again. By this time I felt Sage's presence by my side. I grabbed the intruder by his shirt and began to shake him. The truth was I wanted to choke him to death.

"Answer me!"I growled.

I felt Sage's hand on my shoulder. He was pressing me to release him. I shrugged him off. I was royally pissed off. He had been spying on us earlier. I wasn't sure what he had heard or what he had seen, but For all I knew he'd watched Bonnie's surge of power. I knew something was fishy and I wanted to know everything.

"Damon," Sage continued pressing my shoulder.

"What?" I turned my glare towards Sage.

"I don't think we can get answers from him."

"Why?" I growled at him.

Another voice answered my question. "Because he is the guardian we're looking for."

"What guardian?" I turned around to see the strange vampire who had come with us, Christian. He didn't answer my new question. He looked at Sage instead. With his soldier stance he was waiting for instructions from his commander. And darn it! I wasn't commanding him, it was my enigmatic friend Sage.

"Sage? We need to have a long and well-overdue conversation." I snapped at him.

"Oui, but we will have to wait. And I suggest you to release him. I think we will need his help dealing with this." He gestured to the dead bodies surrounding us. They were coming back to life. The severed limbs were attaching together by themselves. These creatures were magical, that much we had already gathered, but this kind of magic was powerful, black and evil.

I released the guardian. "If you try to escape I will kill you."

"Don't worry leech, I'm looking for something, and only through all of you I will get it."

I hadn't liked the guy because he reeked like Bonnie's lap dog friend, but now I truly hated him. He turned to Sage and Christian.

"It took you long enough to find me. Oh! I'm sorry I said that wrong... I let you find me." His smirk was unbearable.

The tension in the air skyrocketed. If this stupid guardian didn't shut his mouth I was certain I wouldn't be the one tearing his head off. At this moment Sage had the look of a panther getting ready to kill his dinner. Sage gave a phantom smile.

"So you say, but now is not the time to discuss what you want or how you will return to hell."

After Sage's words Saber pounced towards one of the birds.

"It looks like our little chit-chat is over." I snarled. Christian nodded at me and at the same time we began to fight. Once again we were fighting to stay alive.

Hell broke loose on us. Those darn birds resurrected stronger than before. They were transforming into unyielding, hideous monsters. Now they looked more powerful. They looked like creatures easily found in the Underworld or the Dark Dimension. The sky swarmed with them. It was impossible to see the nearby trees or the blue of the sky.

Every feather was like a plate of shimmering armor and their beaks the length and sharpness of a knight's lance, this towering, ibis-like bird looked to be sculpted from silver and brass. Standing upon long legs ending in powerful metallic talons, their beady eyes darted about voraciously. It felt like we were fighting mystical creatures, not birds. Soon we discovered their metallic feathers were razor-sharp and they intended to slash us with them. They used their wings as a melee attack, flinging them, releasing feathered shards at us.

"What the hell are these damn birds?" I shouted out expecting no particular answer.

"They are stymphalian." Sage's voice travelled through the carnage. I threw one of the birds against the floor and Christian severed his head.

"How do you..." The guardian pushed me out of the way off the next bird attack, interrupting my question.

"Now is not the time for silly questions." I forgot the monsters and pounced on him again. He simply exhausted my patience. I was about to rip out his heart when Talon warned me of another attack. My unfinished business with the guardian would have to wait.

Our vampire speed saved us time and time again. Even the guardian was fending for himself rather well, but there were too many of them. I was ripping apart one of them when Christian warned me. It was too late. The bird was too near me. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, expecting the worst.

A swoosh of air passed in front of me, taking down the monster.

"You're late, little brother." I jeered at Stefan, hiding my relief.

"Let's finish this first." We nodded and we began to fight, protecting our backs.

We were so caught up in the fight that the first screams of other creatures got lost in all the grunts and growls surrounding us.

"Damon, did you hear that?" Stefan asked, at the same time dodging one of the monsters.

"What?"

Three new monsters appeared in the sky. They looked like birds, but they were bigger and more intelligent. At times they looked like the commanders of the stymphalians. It was strange to see that kind of creature. I was sure they were mutants from another dimension. They were bird women.

 _"Why are they attacking us?"_  Another question without answer. I couldn't understand it. We were here when the stymphalians and the new monsters charged at us, but the first attacks were directed to Bonnie.  _Why the change?_

I briefly glanced towards the guardian. Maybe he knew why, or probably he was the orchestrator of this attack. From what I knew about him he could be our enemy. What had caused the change? What had caused the escalation of hostilities?  _For goodness sake! Bonnie was not here!_

All of us were drenched in blood, either ours or blood from the monsters. The stench of the fight was becoming unbearable. I could only think about our survival. I was strangely calm because none of the girls were here. I couldn't be worried about protecting my girls in this pandemonium. That would mean a secure death to one of us or one of the ladies.

It was impossible to determine for how long we fought the women birds and the stymphalians. Suddenly, in a swift change of atmosphere, the creatures stood still. They looked ready to attack us again, but they were waiting for something. We regrouped in the middle of the clearing, guarding each other's backs.

I smirked at the scene before me. These creatures tainted the clearing. Bonnie would never come back here knowing what had happened. The place reeked of blood and death. A sinister laugh snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Who's laughing?" I glanced at Stefan.

"How would I know, Little Brother. Sage, do you have any idea?" He looked at me. He didn't utter a word, but his eyes said enough. We won't like the meaning of that laugh... Not at all.

* * *

**Stefan**

Everything stood still. The monsters were growling at us, waiting for something or someone. How in the world did we end up fighting against those things? It didn't make sense at all. The last time I saw something similar to those birds, we were at the Dark Dimension.

Those creatures didn't belong here. They were following orders and it was clear they were after something. I looked at my brother and his face didn't reflect any kind of emotion. I know him really well; and he must be thinking the same things. Asking the same questions. And it was easy to bet that he would be getting answers soon. But from whom he would get what he wanted, I had no idea. We were on guard waiting for the next thing to happen.

We heard the laugh again. It was a sinister sound. I felt the temperature drop by a few some degrees. Against my will, I felt a shiver. The air was chilled. My senses were on high alert. We were expecting the appearance of the evil coming slowly at us.

Soon we had our answer. A woman was standing in front of us.

"Oh... I arrived late to my party." Her chill gaze travelled to each one of us. I looked at her carefully. What she had by her feet surprised me. She followed my gaze and smiled at me.

"I needed a snack before our meeting." She laughed again. She was savoring each one of our reactions. She was feeding on them. She was definitely evil. More than Shinichi and Klaus mixed together. We didn't have the tiniest idea who she was. I suspected we'd got ourselves trapped in another battle. A battle with a secure trip to hell. The question was, who would end up there?

I glanced again at the so-called snack at her feet. She laughed again.

Who the hell was she? Why had she attacked us? What did she want from us? I had never seen her before and I wasn't even sure if I had heard old stories about her. Her description didn't fit anything I knew. Maybe Damon or Sage knew about her... What the... Even the guardian could know something.

Damon let out a little chuckle. He was glaring at her. Not once did he lower his eyes towards the 'snack'.

"You just saved me the trouble of doing it myself." He was angry. I knew because he used his sarcastic tone. He didn't mean those words. He just wanted her attention.

"I will collect my thanks later."

I couldn't stop myself to glancing again at the bundle hurled at her feet. Someone would hurt by what the woman had done. I knew it - her snack was Bonnie's friend. He was lying lifeless at her feet. His blank eyes kept staring at us.

"My babies feed our pets."

The bird women started to tear him apart. They began to feed the stymphalians with him. Her orders confirmed everything. We would have a hell of a fight.

I only wanted to know one thing. When could we kill her?

 


	13. Cruor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment. The same goes with the lullaby lyrics, but I do claim my original characters.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

 

* * *

**Chapter 13: Cruor...**

_"No one can have a higher opinion of him than I have, and I think he's a dirty little beast."~ William Gilbert_

_"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. Is not life a hundred times too short for us to bore ourselves?" ~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

_"Fantasy, abandoned by reason, produces impossible monsters; united with it, she is the mother of the arts and the origin of marvels." ~ Francisco de Goya_

* * *

**Bonnie**

I felt so tired and depleted that I could barely sustain myself. With my last effort to hold on to consciousness, I checked Meredith. I was happy to see her looking at us and that she was okay. After that I slowly let go. I just wanted to sleep, to close my eyes and let go of everything that was surrounding me. I wanted to give into the bliss of unconsciousness at least for a couple of hours.

I let myself go too quickly. I couldn't control my body and instantly I fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I waited for the pain but it never arrived. I felt someone catch me before my head could hit the floor. I saw a pair of concerned green eyes gazing at me. Stefan was assessing me. I wanted more than anything to reassure him that I was okay, but before I could utter a word of reassurance, I felt a tug in my heart.

The tug in my heart claimed my attention and I didn't know why or how I knew what the tug meant. I knew that Damon was in danger and he needed help. I looked again towards Stefan and with my last bit of energy I conveyed the message.

"Stefan… Damon… needs… you." After that I let the blackness engulf all my senses. I gladly abandoned myself into it. I stopped fighting it and let my desire to sleep overcome everything. I was just so tired, and was grateful for the promising slumber that approached me.

That was I thought I would do, simply fall into slumber; but soon enough I noticed that I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't move or say anything, but I could still feel my surroundings. I felt as I was lifted up. Someone carried me and placed me on something soft.

" _Who was carrying me? It has to be Stefan. Who else? Elena can't carry me and Meredith's fight with Sage had weakened her. What was happening? Why can I feel everything? Why am I not resting?"_

I was a bit angry because I couldn't grasp onto what was happening and it made me feel like a little girl. A girl who wanted candy and her mamma said no. It was aggravating to have so many questions without answers.

I felt a tender and soft touch on my forehead. It was like a caress, maybe a kiss. After that silence was my only companion.

 _"Okay, Bonnie for heaven's sake try to shut down your mind, your powers, whatever it is that you need to shutdown. You need rest."_  I was talking to myself and I felt silly because of it. I couldn't disconnect my mind and that was disconcerting.

I breathed several times and counted up to ten trying to calm myself. I tried to assess my situation one more time. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. Everything was black and strangely enough I didn't feel any fear. I was calm and I felt at peace.

This was a surprise for me. That after these hectic days I could feel at peace. Little by little I began to hear a tender sound. It was as if someone was singing a lullaby. As the sound drew nearer, the words became clear; I knew now that it was in fact a lullaby. I could feel the love in those words. The song felt like a blanket of protection surrounding me.

My heart ached for my mother at that moment. I wanted to be embraced by her. Sadness enveloped me, not knowing if I would be able to see my mother again was hard. I wasn't sure if I could survive the monster that attacked me. Despite my sadness, the tune soothed my soul.

_"Sleep, my baby, on my bosom, Warm and cozy, it will prove,"_

Without thinking, I began to hum along with the song.  _"How would I know the lyrics?"_ Although my mother never sang this lullaby to me, for I would have remembered it; I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had heard it before. The beautiful voice continued its magical journey throughout my heart and soul and an inexplicable longing formed in my heart.

_"Round thee mother's arms are folding, in her heart a mother's love. There shall no one come to harm thee,_   
_Naught shall ever break thy rest;"_

I knew I could either fight these feelings or I could cherish the lullaby. I had a lot of questions and I knew I wouldn't find the answers... Not yet at least.

_"Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet, Sleep on mother's gentle breast. Sleep serenely, baby, slumber, Lovely baby, gently sleeps;"_

I did what my heart dictated and continued to hum the lullaby along with the ethereal voice. I didn't want to worry. I didn't want to fight it. I just wanted to live it and imagine that it was my mother comforting me.

_"Tell me wherefore art thou smiling, Smiling sweetly in thy sleep? Do the angels smile in heaven? When thy happy smile they see?"_

The soothing lullaby touched my heart and it felt like magical embrace; a motherly embrace. It was so tender; so delicate.

_"Dost thou on them smile while slum' bring. On my bosom peacefully."_

Suddenly the voice vanished and I immediately began to miss it. I tried to open my eyes and as before I couldn't do it. Still the blackness was surrounding me when a new voice invaded the silence.

_"My lady"_

I jolted a little. That voice was eerily similar. I knew that voice. I was sure of it. I paid attention to the voices. It couldn't be my memory. Maybe it was someone trying to explain something to me. The melodious voice answered the call.

_"Yes"_

_"It is time."_

_"I know... I need something from you."_

_"Anything my lady."_

_"I need you to promise me you will protect her. I need you to hide her."_

_"Yes, I will protect her. But how?"_

_"It's almost time my faithful guardian. You will take my daughter and hide her before she comes for her. I will be somewhat depleted and the only way to restrain that monster is by sacrificing part of my soul."_

_"My lady no... "_

_"Shh... I will not die. I'm a goddess. Remember that. Do as I say. I can't tell you anything more. Just protect my daughter."_

_"But..."_

_"Enough! I've lost one of my daughters to your father and I will not lose another one. Do as I say."_

_"I will."_

I wanted so much to see who the voices belonged to. The guardian's voice was somewhat similar... At least I thought it was. I was almost sure of whom he was, but the goddess... I was at a complete loss for who was she. I loved her song and her voice rang in my heart. It was as if somehow I belonged to her. For some strange reason I wanted to find her and help her with her fight.

I began to struggle with my numbness. I wanted to talk to the goddess; to hear her voice again. I was so frustrated with my inability to do anything, that I almost ignored the new tug in my heart.

I knew it was coming from Damon.  _He needed me, but what could I do for him?_ At this moment I was grateful for my inability to shut down my senses. I didn't know how or why, but I felt as if Damon was near me. I pictured myself embracing him. I wanted to protect him. I was sure that if I was able to feel him I could lend him some of my power.

I thought only of him. I would hold onto him using our connection until the strange and painful tug subsided.

* * *

**Damon**

The monster in front of us was a creepy mixture of beauty and death. Her willowy figure was impossible to not stare at freezing breeze among us played with her long onyx hair. Her skin looked blanched. She definitely wasn't human and her mouth confirmed that fact even more with the incredible amount of teeth it contained. Her eyes were beastly and feral. Sometimes they were a crimson red and others a soulless black and it was impossible to discern her pupils from her irises. Live snakes coiled around her bare body forming as some sort of dress. They continuously slithered around her pale corpse-like flesh; sometimes blocking her most intimate parts and other times exposing her nude body. It was easy to see the snakes biting her flesh and playing with everything she had. It was a grotesque sight yet it was impossible to look away from the spectacle. If that was her intention she had achieved it beautifully.

"I see all of you played with my babies. I must thank you. I needed their transformation and that part is already done."

I closed my hands into fists. I was trying so hard to control my irreverent temper. I wanted to reply with something sarcastic, but I felt it wasn't the right time. Not yet.

The winged women continued playing with Lap-dog's body. All that was left was carnage. I could only think about Bonnie. She was close to him. The monster continued talking paying no heed to the carnage in front of us.

"I think I must say my babies are pleased by all of this. They are anxious to finish our little party, but the guest of honor is not here."

She gestured to the winged women. They flew towards her and they landed on her side, guarding her. The demon laughed once again. She caressed the monsters tenderly.

"Good work Aello, Celaeno and come here baby... Good work Ocypete."

I felt Sage flinch a little. What does that mean?

"Where is she?" No one answered her question. She began to walk towards us and everything seemed to freeze. I tried to move and found that it was impossible.

"I want her, and all of you my children, will eventually hand her to me." Another cynical laugh came from her monstrous mouth.

"It's her or the end of your miserable lives...Mmm! And of course it would be the end of the world. Quite dramatic, am I right?"

She slowly walked towards Sage. She seemed to admire him.

"You haven't changed. Long time no see. Tell me, is your father still protecting you?" She touches his face and he winced.

She continued to stroll around us.

"It is a shame that my offspring is against me." We remained quiet. The silence was oppressing and not even the nature surrounding us emitted any sounds.

"So young... Maybe I should teach all of you who your real mother is."

I couldn't stop myself and let out a low growl. That didn't escape her attention. In a flash she was in front of me studying me. She scanned me several times. Her smile never abandoned her face.

"You will receive my special treatment." She grabbed my chin. A searing pain invaded all my body. Her touch was like acid; corrosive to my skin.

"You reek of her. Where is she?" I maintained my silence. I tried to send a wave of my power against her, trying to discover any weakness in her.

"You're very foolish, thinking that you're so clever. That assumption is rather stupid. Your powers can't harm me." She pulled me roughly towards her. She opened her mouth aiming directly for my neck. She wanted to bite me, but for some strange reason she stopped.

She released me, throwing me rather harshly on the ground. She let out a snake-like hiss.

"You are bonded to her!" Her scream was liked needles piercing my skin. She blasted me with her power, and I landed against one of the trees.

"She's protecting you. I can feel her power surrounding you, but I assure you it won't be for too long. Soon she will be mine and you'll perish with her."

She hissed again with fury. She turned around and flew to Stefan, she grabbed him and looked straight at me. I could see my brother's pain.

"I'll give you one last chance. I want what is mine and you bonded boy will give it to me. Or this pretty boy will be the witness of your demise along with everyone who is dear to him. I can see through him a blond girl; a very special girl. Ring any bells?"

Stefan tried to struggle but he only worsened his injuries inflicted by her. She threw him with force against Christian. She laughed again.

"All of you are my children and you'll obey me." She turned around and stared at Sage.

"Soon I will see your father again."

What was she talking about? Sage would have a lot of explaining to do if we survive this. How did this monster had such control over us? She came to a stop in front of me, again.

"What a pitiful creature you are; so weak, and pathetic. It is a shame to call you my son." She spat.

I felt a huge amount of hatred and rage. I wanted to tear her apart. To hear her tortured screams as I destroyed her with my bare hands. I felt such strong urge to kill something... Anything that I didn't even notice when I pounced on her. How was I able to break her spell on me? I was utterly clueless and this only fueled the rage that begged to be released.

I knocked her down and for the briefest moment her dead eyes reflected surprise. The snakes bit into my flesh, but I was so enraged that I didn't feel any pain. She hissed some sort of signal and her monsters began to attack us again. She threw me against one of the bird women, and in less than a second she disappeared.

Now we were able to move again and our battle with the hideous creatures re-started. I never had the necessity or opportunity to fight for so long. I was tired of this madness and the questions without answers were pestering my mind more and more.

How was I able to move and attack the monster? Who was she? How was my Little Bird able to protect me? What does that mean? And how in hell does Sage is related to that grotesque thing?

I dodge one of the birds and glanced towards the sky when suddenly the creatures began to flee. The sun was rising, and the sunlight must have chased the creatures away. We were finally able to catch our breath, relief flooded our senses.

"Damon"

"Yes, Little Brother." I looked at his injuries and understood what he wanted. I glanced towards the rest of the group. Christian was holding the guardian and Sage was checking his pets for any injuries.

"Let's go. We all need to feed before meeting up with the girls. Sage?"

"Oui"

"Who is she?" He stood there silent, as if pondering what to say. His blood smeared face reflected worry. That startled me a little. Sage rarely expressed his emotions much less worry. This was an ominous sign.

"She is our mother Damon. She is the first vampire... Cruor."

"Cruor?" A bitter laugh reached our ears. I stared at the guardian. He was still laughing. I wondered to what or who was he laughing at.

"I'm sorry... Your clueless faces were priceless. Come on my old friend explain it again. Would you?"

Sage snarled at him. My patience was really thin at this point.

"Sage!" Now I was the one snarling at him. He looked at me and it was easy to see that his anger was at the same level as mine.

"She is Lamiae."

The silence around us was the definite statement to our shock. I knew for certain that we would have one of those damned meetings and this time I would make sure to get the necessary answers.

* * *

**Sage**

Christian and I went first to feed and after us Damon and Stefan went to do their business. We needed desperately to have fresh blood in our systems. The battle had left us depleted in every sense.

All of us would be almost fully healed after feeding. Even Stefan didn't argue about what type of blood we needed to drink. It was obvious the monster was stronger than us and feeding of animals wouldn't help us to defeat her.

I knew at some point I would have another encounter with that demon, but I'd never though it would be so soon. I had never expected to live so long in human terms but it was way too short, too little amount of time had passed to see her again. It had been almost one thousand years since our last encounter.

Christian was watching the guardian and we were still waiting for the brothers. I walked towards the guardian and nudged him a little.

"Hungry?" He only shrugged a little. He stood still and silent watching every one of our moves.

"I hoped not to see you again." He narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Your father sent you to hunt me down and you expected not to see me."

"Yes, I had hoped you would be dead by the time I'd find you. She is a formidable monster to go against."

"I didn't come for her and you know it. It's a shame you're protecting the key that will save us all. Why is that? Has she bewitched you too?"

I grabbed him by his neck. I wanted to kill him so badly. How dare he insinuate something like that? He didn't have a clue at all. He struggled a little and with an enormous effort he uttered something. "What did you say?" I loosened a little my grip.

"You hypocrite! She was destined to be your betrothed. Why did you help her? It was part of the deal to maintain the balance of good and evil. You're the only one who knows her true name!"

I threw him to the ground and attacked him. He was no longer a guardian. He went rogue, so I could drink from him without drastic consequences. I stopped drinking and cleaned of his blood from my mouth.

"YOU CLUELESS FOOL!"

I bit my wrist and made him drink my blood. When he understood my intentions he renewed his efforts to fight me. I didn't mind at all. I let him continue to waste his energy. It was easier for me in the end and I had the satisfaction to land several punches on his gut too. Christian made a move to intervene.

"Don't you dare!" I barked at him. I turned my attention back to the guardian.

"I was never intended to be with her." The guardian stopped moving. In seconds he understood my words. His face reflected surprise.

"The balance you speak of is not my responsibility. My responsibility was and is protect her. The same responsibility you once had and decided to neglect. I have always wondered what it is she has promised you? Now, if you're not here to fight the monster then you must be here to kill her and that my old friend won't do. Not even the magic you used to conceal yourself from us can save you now. You'll be my soldier from now on. You will obey my commands and you will be one of us."

"NO!" He was terrified. He made the foolish mistake of underestimating me. This was a big mistake on his part, because I was a creature of the night prone to give in to my true nature at times. This time I was the one laughing. I had never intended to return him to the guardians or deliver him to my father. Once a long time ago we were friends, foolish enough to let two women separate us. I had chosen to help Ceres and he had chosen to help her, the original vampire.

I broke his neck swiftly. I stood up and realized that not only Christian had witnessed my actions, but the Salvatore's had too.

The tension became too thick so I called Saber and Talon. I lifted up the guardian's body and walked away, strengthening my walls around my mind as I did so. I angrily sent a message to Damon.

_"Let's go! We need to talk and I do not like to repeat myself."_

He was wise enough to stay silent. He ran until he was by my side and nodded his agreement. I knew we would have a meeting. I just hoped that Meredith was able to grasp everything from our fight because I was sworn to keep my mouth shut.

It was ironic I was royally pissed off by what she did, but now I understood it was what she had intended to do since the beginning of the fight. If another person spoke of what I could not, my oath would remain intact then I would be allowed to give details and fill in the blanks.

The day was merely beginning and the sun had saved us before, and although I was a creature of the night I was dreading the sundown. We didn't have enough time to solve anything. We didn't have time at all.

* * *

**Elena**

I followed Meredith into her room. She looked better and she told me she was okay several times. She gently threw me out of her room saying that she needed privacy. I walked with no apparent destination, lost in my thoughts. At certain points I stood there in the middle of the hall, just thinking. For the first time it was difficult for me to concoct a plan A or B. My mind was a jumbled mess between my own issues and what was happening around us. I had witnessed a fraction of what Bonnie could do, and I had this hunch that she merely scraped the surface of her gifts. My vision of Ceres could be an indicator of that. I knew Meredith had her doubts, but in my heart it was all clear. I knew Ceres had asked me to protect Bonnie.

I had a fair idea why she needed my protection, but it was the how that was eluding me. Every time I thought hard about Ceres' words and what I felt through Bonnie's magic I was at a loss. Every time I tried to think bout Ceres and Bonnie my mind strayed to the moment Stefan gave Bonnie a tender kiss on her forehead. I was tired of reprimanding myself about my lack of concentration. I was so afraid to admit that I was jealous. In mere days the brothers were paying more attention to my friend and that was unsettling. I was surprised by what I was feeling. I hated to admit that I was horrified at the thought of the brothers paying attention to someone else. I felt so selfish and I didn't want to be that way.

I was supposed to think about the dangers surrounding us; the death threats that were hanging over our heads. I knew how it was to lose everything including life, and I didn't want anyone to have to feel that. I knew that Bonnie was really close to feeling this. The selfish part of me didn't want to lose the friend that needed constant protection. The friend that made me more considerate and a better person because she needed assurance that everything would be all right. She was essential to all of us even if we were too lazy to let her know that, and I was guilty of this too.

I walked into my room and watched Bonnie resting on the bed. I felt awful because all my thoughts were about me, and not her. I had never before felt so much alike to Katherine and that was a wake up call for me. I wouldn't let my troubled feelings get in the way. I promised to protect her and I will, no matter the costs. I kept watching her and she began to toss and turn. She looked like she wan in pain.

I called her, trying to wake her up. I didn't understand what was happening to her, only that I had to break her out of her sleeping state.

"Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie!" I kept calling her until she opened her eyes. Instant relief flooded through me.

"Elena?"

"Bonnie, you scared me. You were tossing and turning, and mumbling nonsense you looked as if you were in a lot of pain. I just had to wake you up." She blinked at me and a couple of seconds later she nodded at me.

"Thanks Elena... I..." She tried to sit up at the same time she was talking to me. That should have been an easy task to do, but she winced in pain.

"Bonnie? Are you all right?"

"Yes... I'm just sore. I didn't know that healing someone would be so painful." Her words didn't make any sense to me. I had felt her magic and it was too soothing and peaceful to be harmful for anyone including herself.

"I don't think that your pain is related to your magic Bonnie." She tried to move again and this time I helped her. At some point I touched her and she winced again.

"Let me see, Bonnie." I helped her to stand up and carefully I roll her baby green cami up. This time I was the one that winced. She had a big awful bruise on her. It looked like she had been in an accident or in a fist fight.

"What?... Elena. You're scaring me." I looked at her carefully and she had marks on her arms too. She even had one on her chin. It was as if someone had grabbed her face in a very harsh way. They looked like they were fading, as if she was already healing. Maybe it was her magic doing this?

"Bonnie lets go to the bathroom so you can see for yourself and I suggest that you take a hot bath. It will help you to relax a little. I promise we will discuss everything afterwards." She glanced at me wearily. Bonnie knew me too well. She knew I was worried.

"Okay. I'll do as you say, but we are going to talk, right?" She reluctantly asked me.

"Yes, Bonnie. I promise."

I gave her some of my clothes to change into, and help her to get into the bathroom. She stood silent in front of the mirror staring at her big bruise.

"Oh... I see."

"Hey. Don't worry, we will find out what is happening to you Bonnie. I won't let nothing happen to you."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Now take that bath and I'll prepare something to eat for you."

"What? Are you trying to kill me?" She was looking at me with horror reflected on her face.

"Hey! I know how to cook the basics."

"Elena, you can give food poisoning to anyone." I couldn't help it. I laughed really hard.

"Bonnie, don't worry I'll make you a sandwich." She let out a sigh of relief. Then she smiled at me reminding me of the old times, when our lives had been so simple.

"Then, I can't wait to eat it."

I let her alone to bathe. I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to prepare Bonnie's food and at that moment I knew how to protect her. At least it was a beginning. Later we would all have to determine what it was after her, and how to end this threat.

To begin my plan, I only would need a certain precious item. I felt better when I thought about it. I was sure and willing to give it to her. That was the right thing to do. I was so immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice that I wasn't alone anymore. His silky voice startled me when he spoke.

"Hello, Princess."

 


	14. "No, Kitten is not bad... Not bad at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment. The same goes with the lullaby lyrics, but I do claim my original characters.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough with my babbling I'll let you read the chapter now. A little clarification the thoughts of the characters and/or visions I write them with italics. Here you will find some words underlined. Those indicate the shared vision between two of the characters. ) I'm so sorry for the delay... =(

* * *

**"No, Kitten is not bad... Not bad at all."**

_"I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together."~ Julia Roberts_

_"Nothing compares with the finding of true love; because once you do your heart is complete." ~ Anonymous_

* * *

**Damon**

I watched her from outside through the kitchen sliding doors. Apparently she was cooking something. That surprised me; she was acting out of character, since when my princess cook?

Her movements were smooth and poetic. Slowly I walked towards her closing the space between us. She was doing something so ordinary that it was difficult for me to understand why. Why does she keep doing menial things? Why did she insist on being normal? Normal and ordinary are boring and common, when she could be so much more.

She was alone and I decided to grasp the opportunity. I needed to prove that being bonded to my Red Bird didn't affect what existed between Elena and me. I knew how to seize any moment or situation so I threw myself into it without hesitation. Her back was facing me. Her luscious blond hair looked so delicate. My hands were itching to touch it; to caress it. She moved a little and with her usual artistic flow her sunlight kissed hair fell free from her delicate shoulders. Now her delectable neck was exposed to me. With that sight, my fangs began instantly fighting to get out; to get free. Her sweet scent was calling me.

I probed her mind and she was thinking about a plan to help Little Bird. She was worried about her. Something happened with Red Bird and Elena. An exquisite image of a woman appeared in Elena's mind. The woman was part of her puzzling thoughts. That woman represented another set of questions without answers. Who was that beautiful lady? Why was Elena thinking about her? And why did I feel that somehow I know her? I was sure I had never seen her before.

I concentrated again on Elena's mind. Her mind was an essential part of her beauty. It was interesting how Elena's mind worked. She had the ability to surprise me. It was easy to understand why my little brother had fallen for her. Her external beauty was equivalent to her enticing mind. She deserved better than Little Brother, so much better.

Now I stood behind her so close that only the smallest movement was necessary to touch her. Yes, I wanted to touch her.

"Hello, Princess." She jumped a little, but she didn't move. I didn't give her space to do so; we were so close to each other.

"Damon, you startled me."

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Princess" She moved a little and I closed the gap between us. Gently, I touched her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"I… I'm glad you returned. Are Stefan and the others are here too?"

"Yes" I answered as I brought my lips to her delicious neck and placed gentle kisses. I felt her shiver run through her.

"Damon, please…" I completely ignored her plea. Now I was trailing little kisses near her ear.

"Damon, I need to check on…"

"What do you need to check?" I whispered to her.

"Bonnie, I… I need to give her the food, Damon…" I was overwhelming her and that was exactly what I wanted. I turned her and looked into her eyes. She knew what I was about to do; it was inevitable. Whenever we were together this strong pull between us would make us want to touch each other. I followed my instincts and kissed her.

I knew I should be doing something else, but I couldn't stop what I was doing. I wanted to be near her. I began to probe and meshed our minds into one. I wanted a total connection with her, but I felt pain and sadness. I knew I wasn't the one feeling that; creating those emotions. It wasn't the Princess either, that much I could gather from her mind. I tried to ignore it, but then Elena touched my neck's mark and it felt like hell. Her touch exacerbated the burning sensation. It felt like it was a punishment; a reminder about my Red Bird. The magic of the bond was stronger that I had thought and I didn't like it at all.

Since the beginning of my existence I had chosen whom I wanted to be with. I wouldn't allow anyone whether human, supernatural creature, or any kind of magic dictate what I wanted or what I was supposed to do. I tried to throw away all that I was feeling and I used my powers in order to only feel Elena, but soon I realized it was impossible. The connection was too strong. I felt her pain so immensely. It was almost as if she was beside us watching what we were doing. That thought made me stop kissing Elena and I turned around looking for my Red Bird.

We were alone in the kitchen and no one was near us. What was happening? I stepped back.

"Damon…"

"Yes"

"We can't do this anymore… It's not right. I'm still with your brother. I can't... I don't want to be another Katherine."

"You love me."

"I love you. I'm not going to deny that. Not anymore."

"But you're not willing to choose."

"Damon, please."

"If that's what you want." I said nonchalantly. She didn't want to be like Katherine, but she was doing the same thing. The only difference was that she truly didn't want to hurt me. Still I was angry with her. How could I not be? History was repeated again, only this time it was a bit different. There is a fourth person involved in our tragic love triangle. I just needed to determine if I wanted her to continue to be part of this. I needed to protect Red Bird, even from myself.

I shrugged a little. I had other matters in my mind that needed my attention. I needed to sort out what was happening between Red Bird and me. I wanted to know why she bonded us. I turned around to walk out of the kitchen. I had to have an important discussion with the Little Bird and was intent on finding her.

"Damon. Don't go. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About what is happening. I'm worried… I… talked to Meredith and we think we should have a meeting." I nodded and tried to walk out again.

"Something strange happened." That caught my attention. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for Elena to continue.

"Well… Bonnie healed Meredith from Sage's attack." That was an interesting piece of information.

"Why did Sage attack Meredith?"

"I think Meredith will tell us soon. That much we agree on." We stood in silence looking at each other. An unrelenting worried atmosphere was swirling around us.

"And... What about Red Bird?" She placed the food in front of her. She was purposely avoiding my eyes. That was a bit amusing for me.

"Elena?"

"Okay, I didn't know she could do that… I'm sure every one of us didn't have a clear idea of how much her gift would and could grow. Just two nights ago we thought it was her Druid heritage or her blood causing everything. I'm not so sure if our theory is the right one."

"She always had a special aura Elena, not quite like yours, it is different… unique and powerful in her own way. What is that makes you think her heritage is not related to her gifts or to what is happening to her?"

"I don't know, Damon... I don't know. My mind is in over-drive right now trying to sort everything out." I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole truth. She was keeping something from me.

"You said we need to have a meeting... We'll talk about it then." I turned again but she simply kept talking. I still had some gentleman manners embedded in me, so once again I turned to face her. It was clear if I didn't hear her out she wouldn't let me go.

"I know we should talk about all of this with Bonnie, but I wanted to know what you thought about it. Damon, after she healed Meredith she fainted. That's kind of logical, she used too much of her magic and energy; she depleted her reserves. She needed time to rest and replenish and she was out for some hours. The point is... She woke up and…"

"What?"

"She had marks all over her body. She looked as if she had been in a fight." I stiffened a little.

"All over her body?"

"Yes, the thing is… Some of those marks looked like they were healing already. Damon I know she's not a vampire; she's still human. I know you and Stefan have met psychics before but…"

"If you want to know if that's normal, no, it is not. Usually psychics are not healers." I didn't add anything else. I had my theory. I knew what I felt when Cruor was fighting us. Little Bird's presence was too real.

"Call the others. You're right we need to talk." After that I didn't give her any opportunity to stop me again.

* * *

**Elena**

I watched Damon walked away and I already missed him. I wondered if I would have met Damon first how my story would have gone? Would all what we lived through have been the same? If I had met Stefan after falling in love with Damon... Would I have loved him too? I shook my head; so far every time I wandered into the land of 'what ifs' I have never found any answers. I had only found more confusion.

And my confusion had caused irrevocable pain; too much pain. I had never intended to inflict so much hurt; at least I was sure of that.

I placed Bonnie's food on the table when I felt a light breeze. I glanced around the kitchen trying to confirm if I was alone. Soon my eyes landed on Stefan.

"You're happy to see Damon." That wasn't a question; I felt it was more like a reproach.

"I'm not going to lie Stefan. I'm happy that he's here alive with us, but he wasn't the only one I was worried about. I only wanted to know if everyone was alive and okay. I know Bonnie felt something and that's why she told you Damon needed your help. I knew you would go to him without hesitation, but my heart cried filled with dread and worry."

I walked toward him and tried to touch him. He backed a step away from me.

"Stefan?"

"It's ironic that Damon is the one receiving the warmest welcome."

"What are you...?" Now I understood why he was treating me so cold. He was trying to control his temper. He was angry because he had witnessed Damon and my act of betrayal.

"Stefan... I"

"I already told you once Elena that I wouldn't have another Katherine situation in my life. I love you and I will always love you that much I'm sure of. My eternity is yours, but I just recovered my brother and I really want to be..."

"The brother you want to be and should be for him..."

"Yes."

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I..." He walked towards me. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw his sadness in his eyes. How could I be able to hurt someone like him? I love him for crying out loud. I know I couldn't live without him. I just didn't know how to live without either of them. I needed Stefan and Damon in my life.

"If what you want is a chance to be with my brother..."

"NO!... I..."

"Elena, give time to your heart."

"I don't want you to go away. I don't want to lose you. Stefan... I love you." By now my tears were running free. He erased them as he gently caressed my cheeks.

He didn't say anything else. He kept watching into my eyes. Slowly his face became a blur and that was when I felt his lips. The kiss began like always in a tender way, he was treating me like I was something fragile. I loved that part of him. I was his center and he treated me like a queen.

Soon he opened her mind to me. He forced me to keep my mind connected to him.

_"It's time for you to know me..."_

_"What?"_

The kiss changed, now it was more demanding than ever. He'd never kissed me like this before. It was like we were trying to consume each other. All this time I had a vague idea of Stefan's inner demons, but I never knew how much he was trying to overcome them. He showed me everything. He showed me the dark Stefan; the Stefan who cherished his nature, the one that killed without concern. The vampire he was trying so hard to control, and the vampire who was trying to get some kind of redemption.

He let me go. I stood there staring at the spot where only seconds before he had stood in front of me. Goosebumps covered my body. I fell on my knees and cried. I cried because I had hurt him the most.

Why did he show me his history? I kept staring at nothing, thinking hard about what I had discovered about him. My God! He wanted me to know him better. He wanted me to make a conscious decision and he felt that I needed to know that part of him.

Of all the times he and Damon had fought to keep me alive this time Stefan showed me how much he really loved me. I knew that it was what I needed, and he understood that if it was necessary for my happiness he would leave me. The thing was... I wasn't ready to let him go.

_"I will never let you go."_

* * *

**Bonnie**

Any tiny or involuntary movement was painful. I kept thinking how on earth I got all those bruises. Elena didn't believe it was my magic, but I had my serious doubts. I knew I was changing. I wasn't the same girl and I didn't feel the same. It was a scary feeling, because as always I couldn't understand everything what was happening to me and I didn't have someone to explain it to me. I just knew I was different. I wasn't the same Bonnie; not anymore and I haven't decided if that was a good thing or not.

I shrugged a little. My thoughts went back to the two voices. Who was that woman? And the man... He sounded like...  _No... It couldn't be him_. I moved too abruptly and I winced from the pain. It was so frustrating to feel like this.

I let the warm water trickle down my body. It was soothing and it felt like a continuous and delicate caress. Since as long I could remember, a shower was one of the few things that had that soothing effect on me. I just loved feeling the warm water running down my body; to relax my sore muscles and giving me an opportunity to just... Not think.

With a lot of effort I took the soap and began to wash my body. I didn't have a problem with my arms, neck, face, and even with my chest, but when I tried to wash my legs... That was painful. I forgot I couldn't bend over and I immediately became dizzy with pain.

The sharp pain was so strong that I couldn't breathe. It was hard to focus on anything. The room was spinning and I swore I saw stars dancing around my vision, mocking me. I couldn't discern the walls and floor from the ceiling; it was all just a big white blur.  _Why did everything have to be white in here?_  I blindly sought out something to hold onto to maintain my failing balance. I found the curtain and in a typical gesture of me I clumsily pulled it too hard and the next thing I knew... I was falling down.

My already sore torso hit the bathtub and that provoked my acrobatic and totally involuntary movement. The blow was so hard that it knocked out the air in my lungs. I lost my footing and in seconds I felt my head hit the cold tile of the floor.

_Ouch, that hurt!_

I took shallow breaths because it hurt too much to breathe any deeper.  _Great!_  I focused most of my energy on breathing carefully. Slowly my body began to relax a little; only after I was truly relaxed did I open my eyes. The room was still whirling in my disoriented state, the water was still running and I was a tangled mess of bath curtain, water and soap. It was ironic because it was so natural for me to have a fall like this one and it shouldn't have surprised me. I was the clumsy one of the sisterhood and apparently I still live up to that title.

My head was really pounding. I softly touched the throbbing spot on my head. I pulled back my shaky fingers when I felt the warm liquid that had seeped from my head wound. Though I have seen double when I tried to examine my fingers I could clearly see that they were stained in red.  _That must be my blood..._  This was my first coherent thought. I felt like I was drunk and the sad part was that I didn't have the pleasure to drink anything to obtain my drunken state.

I tried to move, I wanted to at least be in a sitting position for a few minutes before trying to get up. I lay there trying to gather enough strength to move when I felt as if my heart screamed. That was what I felt and heard... My heart was screaming filled with sadness. I rested my head on the floor because the feeling was too overwhelming. It was the first time I had felt something like that and I knew it was because of Damon. He was here in the house and he wasn't alone. I could sense what he was doing. I felt every time as he tried to block me. He wanted privacy but he couldn't sever our connection. I tried to break the connection too. I didn't want to know his feelings toward Elena. I knew he loved her, but being so close to him was torture.

I closed my eyes trying to decipher what was hurting more my body or my heart.

_Bonnie... Just breathe..._

_You can do it Bonnie!... Breathe... One... Breathe... Two... Think of something else... Breathe... Three..._

The pain within my heart receded a little. It was a little relief for me. I tried to sit up again when I heard the doorknob jiggle. Someone was opening it. I desperately searched for something to cover my bare body. The curtain was too tangled under me and I couldn't free it. I didn't have the strength to pull the curtain out from under me. My next thought was... Towel.

_Where was the towel?_

"Red Bird?"  _It's Damon_... I looked down at my naked body...  _Oh No!_ Alarmed I realized Damon was about to see a whole lot of me. And I was in too much pain to analyze if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I just reacted without thinking.

"I'm not ready."

I tried to yell those words, but what came out was a whisper. I knew he could hear my not so calm whisper. It was too obvious that my voice was a panic murmur laced with pain.

I looked frenetically in every corner of the bathroom. The only improvement of my situation was that the room wasn't spinning anymore. I was able to focus on what I was looking for. I saw Elena's clothes hanging mockingly over my head. I had forgotten that earlier I had placed them on the vanity.

_Come on Bonnie you can do it!_

With a huge effort I pulled myself up, wincing in pain, and grabbed the clothes. I did it just in time because at that moment Damon entered.

* * *

**Damon**

I heard her struggling and I knew it would be yet another interesting interaction between us. I smirked...  _Well Red Bird_ , l _et's play a little._

"Red Bird?"

"I'm not ready."

 _What was she doing?_ I opened the door and there she was a tangle mess of bath curtain, clothes, water, soap and...

I smelled the air... Yes... Blood. Only my Red Bird could make a mess captivating. My anger towards her was forgotten in an instant. I stood there watching her and it was too difficult not smirk at her situation.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She was angry and her flushed skin was showing her anger beautifully. It was a tempting sight for me.

"How am I looking at you, Red Bird?"

"I don't know... You look..." She was talking and trying to sit up at the same time, but it was difficult for her. She was trying so hard not to show me how hurt she was.

"Red Bird... I can feel your pain." That stopped her. She looked at me with her chocolate eyes.

"I..."

"You?" She let out a sigh.

"Are you mad?"

"Should I be mad, Kitten?" Now my arms were crossed in front of my chest and I leaned on the wall... Waiting.

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Just help me please." She gave me her signature pout. I found that charming and I almost conceded.

"Kitten...?" I said it as a warning. She rested her head on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Damon... I don't know what I did or how I did it. I'm sorry."

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't utter a single word, savoring her facial expressions. She was confused and to a certain degree alarmed. She was trying so hard to understand my attitude towards her, me standing in front of her not helping her that was a calculated move. I wanted to confuse her. I felt like we were playing chess and I was about to checkmate her.

"Damon... Why are you acting like this? I'm hurt... Why are you being a jerk? I already told you that I was sorry."

I leaned down and watched her carefully. I did want to help her and my hands were itching to touch her to lift her from the floor, but I was a vampire with dark traits. I couldn't pass the opportunity to play.

"Kitten, you're not lying, right?" Now her eyes were filled with tears. I touched her face gently, she glanced at me for a second, and then she averted her eyes.

"No, I'm not lying. I know you can feel it. Stop torturing me... Please."

She was right I felt everything. I knew she was telling the truth and she proved to me that she felt everything too. Our connection; our bond was deeper that I thought. I was surprised not because we were connected but because the real source of my anger was that she did the bonding without asking; she took away my free will.

_Don't be a hypocrite, Damon! I marked her first, and I take the free will of any creature if that's what I need to do or if that's what pleases me._

She used her magic without knowing the consequences; she could have been hurt. That was the cause of my anger. Our bond exposed her to Cruor more than ever. The fool Kitten tried to protect me when I was the one supposed to protect her.

"Are you mad because we're connected? Is it that bad?" Her sadness snapped me out of my thoughts.

I stared at her, watching every line of her. Her wet hair plastered on her face, her worried eyes, her alabaster skin with her tempting blue veins.

 _Was it bad to be bonded to her?_ A slow realization filled my thoughts. It was somewhat an unexpected answer because the bond bothered me when I was with Elena.

I searched the bathroom and I found what I was looking for. I took the neatly folded towel and give it to her. I waited for her to cover her body properly with the towel.

"Ready?"

"No."

I ignored her answer. I lifted her and she winced in pain. Elena's clothes were wet and no longer useful for her. She stood in front of me with only a towel keeping me from seeing too much of her.

_Did I want to see more of her? Yes!_

She was nervous and she was holding the towel so hard that her hands showed her effort.

"Show me."

"What?" She was alarmed and stunned. Her heartbeat was frantic.

"Show me."

"No. I'm naked Damon I won't." I smirked at her.

"It's not the first time between us, Kitten. We have another bathtub incident between us." Her eyes widened as big as saucers. She was freaking out. I could sense it.

"I was unconscious; almost dead, and that was your fault." I flinch a little, she was telling the truth. I took steps towards her.

"You know, you will show me."

"That's not fair..."

"You know I can make you show me."

"Please no..." Her plea was like a poisonous vine squeezing my heart. She took a step backwards.

"Please... At least let me put on the underwear." I found the underwear neatly placed on top of the toilet. I couldn't understand why everything was so scattered around the bathroom. When I found her she was on the floor covering herself with Elena's dress. The towel was in another corner and the underwear on top of the toilet. I shook my head. I was thinking silly things.

I nodded at her. I turned around towards the door. I closed it and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer. I grabbed the panties and held it towards her.

"Oh no! I can do it alone."

"Really? Don't worry Kitten, I will turn around and I won't see a thing."

"You... You're not kidding."

"No" She let out a defeated sigh and took the undergarment from my hands.

"Turn around." I reluctantly did as she said. She was struggling and at a certain point she winced.

"Everything good?"

"Yes." Her strained voice betrayed her.

"Damon?"

"Yes."

"I need your help. I can't hook the brassiere." I turned around and she was looking to the floor and was blushing with embarrassment. She was still holding the towel.

"Turn around, Kitten."

She turned. I gently pulled down the towel, just enough to find the straps. Her long neck was tantalizing and her skin looked so smooth, delicate. I softly touch her back. A shiver run through her and goose bumps appeared on her skin. I did all my movements slowly; I was relishing the beautiful sight in front of me. I took the straps and closed the brassiere. I pulled up the towel, she understood that I finished and she tightened her hold on the towel. Before letting her go I leaned down and whispered to her ear.

"Now, show it to me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." She turned to face me and with a pained expression she began to let loose the towel. Soon the towel was on the vanity. She stood there in front of me in only her underwear and my eyes were fixed on her bruise. I didn't see anything else. I could only see the gruesome green and purple of her injury. It was the only imperfection on her skin. My hand moved and delicately touched the injury. She flinched.

"It hurts."

"Why, Red Bird?" She blinked at me confused.

"Why did you protect me? I know what you did. Your presence was enveloping me during the fight. I know you protected me."

"Why not, Damon?"

"I'm a monster, Kitten."

"Maybe... But I believe you're a monster worth protecting. It's the least I could do Damon you have saved me so many times. If I have to do it again I will. I know... I was able to do it because of the bond. I... If... You don't like it, we can try to sever it."

 _Did I want to cut off our bond?_  That was a good question. I took off my leather jacket and put it on her. That gave me the excuse to be near her.

"Red Bird."

"Yes."

"Don't do it again." She gave me a scowl.

"I mean it, Red Bird"

"Well see..." I grabbed her and she let out a pained sound.

"This is not a joke."

"I'm serious too, Damon."

"Why? Red Bird." She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips on mine.

"Hmm; a bold move, Little Bird"

"Why not?" She retorted.

Her stubborn nature only gave me hope. She wanted to protect me. She really believed I'm worth it.

"Is that bad, Damon. Is that bad to be bonded?"

I breathe in, even if it wasn't necessary for me. I had an intake of her scent; it was unique, different, and dangerously addictive... It was mine. I leaned forward; my face was a mere inch apart from her.

"No, Kitten is not bad... Not bad at all."

I kissed her and this time I forced our connection. The bond was imprinted on us. I knew I would never let her go. If she dies, I'll die. It was too Shakespearean for my taste but it didn't bother me at all. Finally something untainted wanted to be near me. Finally the maiden had chosen me, but... Was it love, or just the magic making its wonders on us?

She put her hand on my neck pulling me closer to her. Now there wasn't a millimeter of space between us. I lost every notion of time and space. I craved her more than blood and I was taking my fill of her. My mind gleefully jumped at the opportunity to be free. No walls, door or locks; Total freedom.

That was an astounding discovery. The bond was acting as our protective wall. I could only feel my Red Bird's mind; nothing else was with us.

I cherished the freedom and forgot everyone and everything. I let go.

Soon I caught a glimpse of a maiden. She was stunningly beautiful. Her skin and hair were eerily similar to my Little Bird's. She was laughing.

"Come on... We don't have too much time."  _Why did I feel her pull?_

"We shouldn't do this."  _What was that? Did I answer her?_

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we can..."

"Shh! I love you and I want to be with you. I want to become one with you. And since when the Night and the Dawn can't be together."

"I'm the Master of the Night and I end up defenseless against the Owner of the Dawn. I Love you... Aurora."

I abruptly broke our kiss. Red Bird was flustered.

"What was that? Did you feel it? Did you see it?" I nodded at her.

"Yes."

A strong knock broke the spell we were under.

"Bonnie, are you all right?" I growled; of course the intrusion had to be my brother.

"She's fine."

"Damon, what are you doing in there? Open the door or I will tear it down."

"Red Bird, we have to go back."

"Do we have to?"

"What are you trying say, Kitten?"

"I have this feeling that there isn't too much time. I want to... I want to spend some of it with you." That could be interesting and as humans like to say fun.

"As you wish Little Bird, I think it will be fun."

"And irresponsible. Elena will kill me."

"Then I think it's worth it. Let's go before my Little Brother breaks the door down and you my maiden. You need to cover up, not that I'm complaining."

She blushed and that delicious sight confirmed what I wanted to do. The meeting could wait...

 


	15. "I'll warm you ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment. The same goes with the lullaby lyrics, but I do claim my original characters.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan. I don't know yet if the rest of the gang will be part of this story, but it will have original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.
> 
> I'm so sorry the HUGE delay in updating the story and of course for any horrors (especially grammar wise). I'll probably edit this chapter later.

* * *

**"I'll warm you ."**

_"When the world says, "Give up," Hope whispers, "Try it one more time." ~Author Unknown."_

_"And in today already walks tomorrow." ~Samuel Taylor Coleridge._

_"The art of love... is largely the art of persistence." ~Albert Ellis_

* * *

**Meredith**

"What's the meaning of this?" I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Christian and Sage were tying up a man in the basement.

I knew that all of them had returned and I wanted to talk to Sage, but I've never imagined what I would find. Both vampires glanced at me.

"It's not safe here Meredith. You should go."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"May I ask why?" I knew my posture was rigid. I was angry because he was dismissing me like I was a mere nuisance.

"I'm not kidding, Meredith."

"I'm not playing, Sage. I am serious right now and I don't plan to go anywhere."

"I can make you go." He growled at me.

He was angry and I felt he was discharging all of his anger at me. I knew what I did to him was a dumb thing and he left really angry after our fight, but his anger was a bit too over the top. He wasn't acting like the Sage I knew.

Then again; I knew barely nothing about him. I only knew what I had witnessed about him. I knew what I had discovered when he bit me. All of that were only pieces of the bigger puzzle. He was an enigmatic puzzle that I wasn't sure if I could or should piece together.

I moved a step forward and glanced at the injured man. He was unresponsive. It was obvious he was unconscious.

"Meredith?"

I looked at Sage for a second before I returned to watch carefully the man. I looked at him again. He had something off. He was unconscious that much I had determined seconds before, but he was too still. Then it hit me.

"Who killed him?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Don't give me that crap, Sage. With you everything is a long story. Do I need to fight you again to get more answers?"

"I already warned you about that, Meredith."

In a blink of an eye Christian was in front of me.

"You should go."

"No"

"It's for your own good."

"Are you protecting me now?"

"No. We have unfinished business and I fully intend to finish them." He snarled at me. It was clear he was trying very hard to control his instincts.

"If you say so." I did say that just to bother him. I couldn't help it. It probably was a natural response to his not so subtle threat. If we had been raised together, and had a 'normal' brother and sister relationship, I could say I was only teasing him. But that was so far from our truth.

"I still hate your kind."

"That's nothing new, my dear brother."

We stood there watching each other in silence. It was sad what had happened to our family and I still didn't know what I should do about Christian. I desperately wanted to hear my heart, but he hadn't given me any indication that he was worth it.

"Christian"

My brother turned around to see Sage.

"Go and do what I asked you to do." He nodded and left. In less than a breath he was gone.

"Is not safe for you, Meredith. He will soon wake up and you're the only human among us."

"What?… Why did you turn him? And don't tell me the long story excuse."

He gestured me to sit down on a battered old couch. I smiled a little thinking about Bonnie's face if she was the one who had to sit down on it. I mean the couch was old, smelly, dusty and it looked like it was the home of some animal.

"Most of the humans tremble when they are in my presence."

"I like to think I'm not like most of the humans, Sage."

"That's true. Not one of you girls are ordinary humans. Each one is special and unique. It is quite an interesting and dangerous mix."

"Dangerous?"

"Think about it, Meredith. A hunter, a girl that was supposed to be guardian and..."

"And what?" He let out a sigh.

"You must know, Meredith. You've seen it."

It was the truth. I saw Ceres and him together. He was Ceres daughter's guardian; his father's wife, Persephone. What perplexed me was the true friendship developed between Sage and Ceres. She was a goddess and he was a demigod turned into a vampire. Who had turned Sage? And Ceres; what was she protecting so fiercely? It was obvious it's about Bonnie, but what was Bonnie to Ceres?

"Meredith?" I looked at him. He was waiting for me to say something. What could I say to him? Everything that I saw from Sage was unexpected. I knew there was more; a whole lot more.

"Sage. I saw too much and nothing makes sense. I know I should believe by now that there are more supernatural creatures but..."

"But?"

"Come on, Sage. We are talking about Gods. You're telling me the Gods are real and that you're the son of one of them. What relationship does Bonnie have with them? And I'm not even mentioning Elena. It doesn't make sense at all."

He let out a low chuckle. He was definitely savoring my stubbornness to believe true what I had considered as children's tales. I knew it was a dumb thing to do, but I couldn't help it. It was too much to believe that some fickle powerful creatures are the ones who created the mess we were living in.

"It is refreshing."

"What is refreshing?"

"The innocence that humans possess. Including you; the well trained vampire hunter that refuses to believe the existence of the Gods."

"Is not that."

"Really? Humans have different interpretations and beliefs, Meredith. The tales and legends are true. It doesn't matter which version. You can name the interpretations: Greek, Roman, Celtic, Nordic, African, Asian, Native American and it goes and goes. Their essence is the same. They are the same fickle, temperamental, and capricious supernatural creatures. They believe they own everything and anyone. Meredith..."

"Yes"

"The dangerous part is they act according to their beliefs."

His face was sad. He was probably remembering painful moments. It couldn't have been easy to be the son of a God. But how in the world Sage end up being a vampire?

"Sage?"

He looked at me with his intense eyes. I felt something strange inside of me. This vampire was different and appealing. He was like a treasure chest waiting to be open. I didn't know if I wanted to discover more about him. It was a scary situation and it was against all my principles.

"Meredith?" His voice snapped me out of my troubling thoughts.

"Sage. What are we trying to do here? Why do I suddenly feel like it is a lost battle?"

"Meredith, look at me." I did what he asked of me.

"Gods can destroy everything. That much is true, but they can't strip humans of their free will."

"What? That doesn't make sense you can manipulate humans. Vampires can manipulate humans!"

"And vampires are beings created by the Gods to do just that. We were humans before being vampires; not gods."

"But..."

"That is the truth, Meredith. But they didn't count on a tiny detail."

"What is it? What detail?" Another voice answered my question.

"We retained our free will and eventually vampires rebelled to the Gods. That's one of the reasons we are forsaken."

I turned around to see my brother holding an unconscious man. I took me some seconds to understand why he brought the man here.

"Oh no! I won't let you!"

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain and a faint voice.

"I'm sorry, Meredith."

* * *

**Stefan**

I pound on the door; again. Why was taking them so long to open the door? I was kind of worried about Damon's intentions for Bonnie. But at the same time I couldn't stop the tiny smile that appears from time to time on my face. Those two were intrinsically intertwined and I knew that was good to me.

They were clearing the path and I was happy about it. It was a selfish sentiment but I didn't care. I wanted them together because that would end the painful romantic triangle we were involved in.

It was ironic how free I felt at the moment. My decision to show Elena everything about me was liberating. That was my way to show her that I love her and that I would fight for her. Yes, I was a safe harbor for her; but no more. Now she would know the storm that resides within me.

"Stefan?" I turned around to see the object of my thoughts and love. I stood there just watching her. She was waiting for me to say something. I knew what she wanted to ask. What was happening? Where was Bonnie?

I turned and knock on the door. This time I paid full attention to my surroundings. I shut off my mind and ignored Elena's enticing heartbeat. Soon it was too obvious the overwhelming silence. I could discern a faint heartbeat, but it was too far to be Bonnie's.

I forced the door and confirmed my suspicions. The window was wide open and, besides me, not a living creature was in the bathroom. I let out a small smile. It was clear my brother had other plans and he was acting according to them.

I let Elena into the bathroom.

"Where are they? What are they thinking?"

"Let them be."

"Stefan! Now is no the time to play the Houdini card. It's dangerous for Bonnie. My God it is dangerous to all of us. Meredith, has information for us and you... I mean all of you need to tell us what had happened to all of you. It's obvious you had a fight. For God's sake! Why?..."

I put my finger on her mouth silencing her. It was irresponsible for them to disappear like that, but I couldn't blame them. I wanted them together, and if they are going MIA it worked fine by me. It was clear they wanted to spend time together and I couldn't say no to that. Since Damon's death I learned to appreciate every second. Now we were here all together and alive. Tomorrow the story could be different. The truth was simple; we didn't know if everyone would survive. If they wanted that time; well why not?

"Elena, let them be. Give them that time. Give them that luxury."

She studied me carefully. I was just waiting for her to reach her decision. She nodded and I smile a little. I knew she would understand what I had asked from her.

I turned around to leave when she grabbed my hand. I looked at her.

"Stefan, can we have that luxury too?"

"Why not?" She was surprised. It was easy to guess that she thought I would say no.

"That means, yes."

"Yes, that's exactly what I say. My... Lovely Love."

I hugged her at the same time I explained my answer to her. Too many dangers were happening around us. Too many uncertain variables were a key part of this mess. It was a wise decision to live the moment and forget the pain; at least for a day.

I wished that for my brother. It was fair to wish the same thing for me. Even though I have to forget the pain of our romantic triangle for a bit. I would cherish this time with Elena. By the end of the day she would know who truly loves her.

* * *

**Bonnie**

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer and I was getting antsy. We were flying and I was not good with heights. I clutched onto him in a steel grip. It was more accurate to think of it as a Koala grip. I was uncomfortable and cold. I honestly thought Damon would let me change my clothes before sneaking out. He didn't give me a break to say anything.

He was faster than anything I could think or say. That's been a part of who he was. Once he took a decision he would act upon it. I was too enthralled because our moment in the bathroom was intense. Too intense for me to react on time.

I thought again about it. I felt him sincere. It was like something changed within him. I couldn't pinpoint what he decided, but I liked it. After those critical seconds we became closer. I never thought that could be possible because of the bond thing, we were very close.

It was like we began a path into a new territory for us. I was still missing that closeness. It was more than touching or kissing each other. I was like we went back to a more pure and simple connection.

I had mixed emotions because I was exhilarated for this opportunity, but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about the others and the monster attacking us. I knew I was the target and the monster was attacking me in every possible way. She knew who was important to me and was using it against me. I felt so bad because of what was happening.

But even my worries would not stop us to spend some time together. I still had this feeling of urgency. I honestly believed that we didn't have a lot time. He accepted my idea and we would be alone for a longer period of time than usual. At least I expected more time of us than what we usually have. Damon accepting my suggestion was an unexpected surprise for me.

Damon felt something had changed because he stopped our travel. He stopped in the middle of the sky and that terrified me. I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. An involuntary shiver ran through my body. Damon tightened his grip on me.

"Red Bird"

I didn't answer his call. I just grabbed him tighter.

"Red Bird, look at me."

Reluctantly and slowly I looked at him. He had his usual smirk splattered on his face. For a fraction of a second I wanted to slap it out of his face. Then I remembered where we were.

"I won't drop you."

I let out a sigh trying to calm my irrational nerves.

"I know... I just... You know I don't do well with heights." He nodded.

"It won't be long. We are near."

"Where are we going?"

"To everywhere and nowhere, Little Bird."

"What?"

"This is our day. Let's make it count."

I thought about his words. They had some finality feeling. I didn't like them but they held so much truth. We have to make this day count. Besides he just told me we would have the entire day for us. Twenty-four hours just the two of us. A smile appeared on my face. He made me happy with the meaning of his words. I couldn't believe it.

As soon the happy feeling appeared the doubts came too. Doubts about why was he with me at the moment instead of Elena. What was I for him? Would I be something more to him? I didn't want to be his soft spot. I wanted to be so much more.

"Are you sure? I mean... Why?... I.."

He silenced me with a peck on my lips.

"Red Bird, sometimes is better not to think."

"Damon"

"You're cold. I'll warm you."

I felt his powers engulfing me and a delicious warmth spread throughout my body. I lean my head on his chest. I was relishing the moment. I felt protected and loved. It was the same feeling when he saved me from Shinichi in the Dark Dimension.

He was right. I would not think about anything. I would just live and cherish this day with him.

Soon we landed softly in the middle of a well-known backyard. We were at the Boarding House.  _Why?_  I glanced at him. I had so many questions, but I knew he wouldn't answer them to me. Not at this moment. His smirk was enough proof of that.

"Children, welcome back! Mama told me about your visit. Come inside. I prepared tea for you dear Bonnie."

I embraced Mrs. Flowers. It was so nice to see her again. We walked into the Boarding House. I drank her delicious tea and felt reinvigorated. Damon told us he was hungry. He left to hunt and I was already missing him.

Mrs. Flowers ushered me to one of the rooms. She brought me a knee length, pale azure dress. It was as if someone had mixed up the azure with white. It had a halter neckline leaving exposed my neck and arms. It was simple, delicate, soft to the touch and light. The only adornment was the tiny silver cinch that gave the dress an imperial look to it. It was too light for the cold outside but I put it on. I couldn't refuse it. It was too beautiful to not to wear it and I didn't have anything else. When I moved to college I gathered up all my things here at the Boarding House, and at home. I packed them and took them with me. I was so sure that I wouldn't come back here. I was too naive to believe that.

I tried to smooth my hair a little. Defeated by my fruitless attempts to make it look decent, I decided to leave my hair alone. It was one of those days that my hair had a mind of its own. I saw my reflection in the mirror. The contrast of colors was surprising. I liked the combination of my red hair, white skin and the pale blue. I looked different. It was hard to explain or pinpoint how. I was afraid to recognize something hopeful on my reflection. I knew it was a pessimistic thought, but I couldn't let myself believe without doubts. I wanted to believe so bad that Damon loves me. That yearning and the expectations of our day together gave me that hopeful and happy glint in my eyes. That scared me.

I put on the flat silver sandals that Mrs. Flowers got me. They were gladiator style. It was another strange choice because of the weather, but then again I didn't have a choice. I was at Mrs. Flowers' mercy. I glanced one last time in the mirror. I didn't look sophisticated. I looked better than my usual, but it couldn't be compared to the looks that Lady Ulma did for me. Ulma's dress was gorgeous.

I let out a sigh; that was me. There was nothing else to improve the way I looked. I turned around and left the room.

I reached the kitchen and received another huge surprise. Mrs. Flowers were talking to him and I couldn't believe what I was watching. I ran towards him.

"MATT!"

"Hi, Beautiful!"

He turned around just in time to grab me. I hugged him so hard. I was so glad to see him that tears of joy formed in my eyes.

I almost scorned him for calling me beautiful. His greeting made my mind wander to Steve. I felt horrible. I totally forgot him. His anger and sad eyes were imprinted in my memory. How could I have forgotten him? He didn't deserved what I did to him. My intention was calling him. Talk to him to explain what he saw between Stefan and I was an innocent prank.

A prank… that must be it! It couldn't be anything more because Stefan cares about me like a sister and I care the same way about him. I wanted to believe that prank wasn't for Steve. Something in my heart kept telling me that Stefan kissing me was his way to taunt Damon. My God I had forgotten Monica too!

"Hey! Planet Earth calling…" Matt was waving his hand in front of my face. I smiled with his gesture because it was like we use to be before all the supernatural stuff invaded our lives.

"I'm sorry. How? ..." He gave me one of his honest smiles.

"I visit Mrs. Flowers from time to time, Bonnie..." I noticed he stopped talking on purpose.

"And?"

"I received an invitation with very specific instructions."

"What are you talking about? Who invited you?"

He turned around and nodded to Mrs. Flowers. She was his accomplice too. He took my hand and pulled me a little bit.

"Let's go, we are late."

"Wait... Hold on. I know you two are accomplices. Who is the mastermind? Where you're taking me? Why now? I want to know how you'd been." I was talking really fast. I couldn't help it. I was excited and happy.

"Easy Bonnie, just let me take you there. We can talk in the car."

"Wait! I can't go. I didn't come alone... Where is Damon?" I knew I was a bit frantic, but it was the effect of mixing up being happy with my overactive 'gifts".

"Bonnie, he's probably there."

"What? Where?"

"My dears, Mama says it's time to go." I glanced to Mrs. Flowers. I totally forgot that she was beside us.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She smiled and shushed us out. Matt stopped and turned around before opening his car.

"Okay, I want you to know something. I'm helping with this because I am thrilled to finally see you. You just disappeared, Bonnie. And..."

His face contorted a little. It was a funny face, though.

"Matt?"

"He almost gave me a heart attack!"

I couldn't help it. I laugh and laugh. It was liberating to be able to do so.

"It's not funny, Bonnie! Neither you, Elena or Meredith called me. I swear; I thought I was having visions or something."

He was trying so hard to be angry, but he joined me. Every time I imagine how Damon let Matt know he was back and alive; it just made me laugh.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I know Damon is not your favorite person."

He nodded. The playfulness on his features disappeared. Soon he was looking at me worried. I knew that face so well. He was about to ask me what was happening. I didn't want him to get entangled in my drama. I didn't want him to be exposed to that monster. I wanted him to be safe; alive. If I told him anything he would do the same thing as Elena, Stefan and Meredith. I hated to feel guilty because of what my friends had to endure. I didn't want him to suffer too.

I knew he cared about me as a friend; a sister and I love him for that.

"Seriously, Bonnie..."

"Don't worry, Matt. I'm fine. Elena, Meredith and Stefan are great. I'm sorry I didn't call you. You know how clumsy I could be. Do you forgive me?" I said that pouting.

He let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay. I believe you. But if someone already dead decides to return, I would like that someone would tell me about it. No more surprises like that. I would like my heart to keep beating in a healthy way."

I hugged him really hard.

"Let's go."

"Okay, so Matt... You're helping Damon. That's interesting."

"Yea... Well, I thought I was having a vision."

"And where are we going?"

"Nope. I won't answer any questions. You deserve not to know."

"Oh, Common!"

"Nope, that's your punishment."

I felt like we were high school students again. This banter was healthy. I didn't have a clue what Damon had planned, but I was loving it. It was simple and it touched my heart more than ever. He made it possible for me to see Mrs. Flowers and Matt again.


	16. "I Do Not Regret It."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment, but I do claim my original characters.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan and some original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could possibly be OOC. So please bear with me a little.
> 
> I'm so sorry the delay in updating the story and of course for any horrors (especially grammar wise). I'll probably edit this chapter later.
> 
> Thank you Bookerz! :)

* * *

**Chapter 16: "I Do Not Regret It."**

_"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." ~Mahatma Gandhi_

_"Enjoy when you can, and endure when you must." ~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

_"The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy." ~Jim Rohn_

* * *

**Damon**

I sensed my Red Bird's surprise. She was happy, full of joy and with a lot of questions. That much I felt through our bond. I guessed that Mutt had already taken her to the McCullough's home; as requested.

I remembered Mutt's stunned face. It was fun to watch him blink several times. He cursed so much when he realized I was real. That I was alive standing in front of him and that I wasn't a figment of his imagination. His reaction was a bonus; priceless.

I didn't want Mutt near Little Bird, but I knew she was missing him. She was yearning for her family, Mrs. Flowers, Mutt and her new friends.

That was a little dilemma: Which of the humans were more tolerable to deal with: Her new acquaintances, her family or her older friends? It was easier to fulfill her desires with the humans I already knew. They were bothersome but I had learned to tolerate them; a little.

I still needed to tell her about her Lapdog demise. Cruor did what I wanted since he kissed my Little Bird. She was mine and no one would touch her. That was the first time I felt such rage. I destroyed the crystal windows of the Laundromat. I still need to comprehend what I felt and why. I was only sure about one thing I was supposed to fill it with Elena and not Red Bird. That much I discerned that day and after Kitten did the little bond trick I didn't feel the necessity of analyzing it.

Telling Kitten what happened to that Steve would not be pretty. I hated to admit it, but she cared for him.

I shrugged out my train of thoughts and let the little mischief form in my mind. Despite myself I smiled a little. I wanted her to be calm and serene. Fulfilling her yearnings would give her that. And I would accomplish my selfish intentions. The non-existence of yearnings for other people would give me her whole attention.

Our bond would be free of interference from anybody; not even Cruor. That's what I wanted since I considered her words in the bathroom.

The vision we shared triggered my curiosity. I wanted to search more and we needed to be absolutely alone for that.

"May I help you?"

I turned my focus to the delightful young woman standing beside me. She was young and it was easy to feel her eagerness to please the handsome stranger. I guessed she still believed in fairy tales.

"Yes, you may." I smiled at her. Her heartbeat increased in seconds and a beautiful blush appeared on her skin.

"You're new here. I mean is the first time I saw you around here. I know everyone."

"You could say I'm returning."

"Oh!" I turned my gaze to the house in front of us.

"That's a lovely house."

"It's my aunts'."

"She has good taste."

She timidly smiled. I was getting tired of this useless foreplay. I only wanted her blood and I needed to return to Red Bird; soon. I didn't want her to spend too much time with Mutt.

"Well, Do you still want to help me?"

"Of course. Just tell me what do you need."

I closed the space between us. She took a step back.

"Don't worry, cara. I only need your blood."

She couldn't move or react. My powers were already influencing her.

"Show me the back yard."

She nodded and led me to her aunt's backyard. It was private and we were alone.

"Come to me."

She did it and I feed from her life source. It would never stop to amaze me how addicting was to drink human blood. It was true that some humans tasted bitter, others were tasteless and they're those especial beings that their blood would take you to heaven.

I happen to found and met two best friends with nectar running through her veins. Yes, two girls who had slowly come into me, two girls that were different and equally enticing. Now I couldn't be without any one of them.

It was like the Princess and the Kitten possessed different parts of me.  _Who will end up taking over?_

I finished drinking and left the girl. She would believe the prince of her dreams visited her. She should be grateful that I found her after meeting Elena and my Little Bird. If I had drunk from her before I met my two girls, she would have been part of the soil of her aunt's backyard.

Now I felt ready to be in a house full of humans. I changed into my crow form and flew toward the McCullough's house.

* * *

**Cruor**

Fighting my children didn't give what I wanted. It was fun but she wasn't there. What irked me the most was that she protected one of my sons in particular; the annoying, blue eyed, and sarcastic vampire. He was quite interesting and in a sense strong. I would play with him once the witch is gone. Her protection just doomed him more than the others.

No vampire goes against my wishes. Not a single one.

Their bonding was an unpleasant surprise. She wasn't supposed to be bonded. It was another complication for me to reach my objective. I should have known that either my father or Ceres tricked me. They would pay too. I would destroy their world. I would change it to my desires.

I would hate my father and the intrusive Ceres forever for what they did to me. They took something that was rightfully mine and they degraded it to be part of an innocuous human. I spent centuries waiting for this moment and none of my vampire children or any useless human would stop me.

Humans are governed by their connections and emotions. To get what was mine I needed to get near her and exploit her emotions. If she were foolish to try to protect a vampire from me; then she would be easy to destroy. Her weakest trait was her heart. I was sure about it.

Now I only needed to decide. Who would be my body? Which of her friends would be perfect?

I lifted my left hand and petted the snake biting my right arm. The pleasurable feeling of its bite calmed me a little.

"My little baby, you can help. Find me a body. Look me for someone who's usually alone and near the useless, thief of a witch."

The hypnotic's move of my baby entranced me. I watched the snake disappear. I knew it wouldn't fail me. I called upon my harpies.

Their exquisite screams never ceased to make me joyous.

"I'm hungry. Bring my dinner."

I watched them leave. I relax a little and savored the darkness of my lair.

"Soon the little nitwit will be mine."

* * *

**Bonnie**

The road became too familiar. Soon enough I knew were Matt was taking me. It startled me a little because it was as if someone wanted to soothe me in a peculiar way.

As soon I saw Mrs. Flowers and Matt, my heart felt lighter. I wanted to know if they were okay. I had locked in my heart the fear that the monster had done something to them. I wanted to believe it was far fetched but I constantly feel she wanted to destroy me in every sense.

What on earth did I do to her? I had never heard her voice before her attacks. I couldn't recall anything like that voice and I had the feeling that I wouldn't want to meet her at all.

So far all our struggles, fights and wicked adventures were related to Elena and her almost guardian status. I knew wherever there was something supernatural other supernatural beings would follow it, but it was insane what was happening.

Now I had a clear idea of what Elena felt and what she'd been through. I felt guilty for all the times I didn't understand her or the times I only wanted a small part of what she had.

It was painfully ironic and the truth of the statement was acutely cruel.  _"Beware of what you wish for."_ That was cruel indeed.

All of this was true and still I asked Damon to run away for at least a day. I felt shame but I couldn't regret my request. I wanted and needed him.

My wants and needs made me ask the selfish request and for once in my life I won't regret it. I couldn't regret. I didn't want to regret it.

"Bonnie? You're gone again."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"I know you're not telling me everything, Bonnie and I'm going to respect your silence. But please be careful."

I stared at him blankly. Why did he say that?

"Matt."

"I'm not telling this only because of Damon."

"Oh!"

"You had the same worried face when Klaus was threatening us. I remember that too well."

"Sometimes I hate to be..."

"An Open book?"

"Yes"

"You're not. Only to those near you." He gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Matt."

"No problem. Well, we are here."

He parked on the driveway of a very familiar house. My sister Mary opened the door and ran to greet me. She was alive and okay and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Mary."

"Bon Bon" I cringed at her nickname. I'd never liked it.

Matt laughed at my face.

"Let's go. Your favorite food is waiting for you."

"What? How?"

"Matt, called and told us about your visit. Let's just say we've been busy."

She practically dragged me into the house.  _What was all this?_

My family was well and they cooked what I love to eat. The couple of hours with my family and friend felt like a balm on my soul. I felt lighter than before. With every worry gone the connection with Damon felt stronger.

_"Where are you?"_

The doorbell rang and I jumped. I knew who was behind the door.

"I'll get it."

With a huge effort I held my instinct to run toward him. I opened the door and he stood there studying me. Finally after a moment he smirked and took a step into the house.

"Kitten."

"There you are." He in an especial way had answered some of my worries. That made me love him more.

* * *

**Damon**

She opened the door and I was stunned. I was surprised not because of her beauty, but because she looked like the girl of our vision, Aurora. The only difference was the color of her eyes.

I knew we had that vision together for a reason. I couldn't determine if it was related to Cruor. I knew Cruor wanted something from my Red Bird and I suspected it was related to the Little Bird's surge in power.

But what was the meaning? Why does the strange girl have old attires? They were older than my time, than my century. They reminded me the old Greek's tragedies. The girl, Aurora, was talking to me in the vision. I felt she was talking to me and I answered her. I told her I love her.  _How could that be?_

"Who is it honey?"

I heard Kitten's father's footsteps coming at us. He was waiting for his answer.

"Daddy, he's..."

"He's a friend Mr. McCullough."

Mutt's voice at that particular moment was irritating. I wanted to hear Red Bird's answer. I was curious about it.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I took it.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Well, it's a shame you arrive a bit late. Matt helped me clean up the plates. My daughters have the bad habit of barely eating anything. I keep telling them they look okay, but nobody hears the voice of reason in this family. "

"Dad!" Red Bird's blush increased in seconds. Her skin acquired a delicious rosy shade.

It was interesting watching Little Bird's interact with her father. I had never paid too much attention to her, and I gave even less attention to her family. It was entertaining and insightful about my Kitten's character but I was there to pick her up. It was about time to go on our way.

"Dad"

"Yes, darling."

"It's time to go back. Damon came to pick me up."

"This visit was too short, Bonnie."

She hugged her father. Her aura was a disarray of colors and I could feel her emotions going crazy.

_"Red Bird, be careful you're about to let loose some of your magic."_

She stiffened a little.

_"Thank you."_

"I'll come back soon."

Her words sounded hollow. She said it with a lack of confidence. I cringed a little. I didn't like it because it only could mean a couple of things. Her martyrdom syndrome was back or she believed that her hope to survive was nonexistent. I couldn't let her think like that. With that attitude she would be defeated even before Cruor land a single hand on her.

I watched Kitten finishing her goodbyes. She was reluctant to leave them behind. The bond told me the dichotomy within her heart. Even though she wanted so badly to be with me, with no one near us, she didn't want to leave her family.

 _"Little Bird they will be all right."_ She did little nod acknowledging what I mentally said to her.

After the door closed she turn around to face me.

"Damon, I..."

"Kitten, let's walk away." My intention was to fly to our next stop. In front of her parent's house we would be too exposed. It was faster to fly even if she wasn't fond of it.

"But I need..."

I silenced her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Time is ticking, Little Bird. "

* * *

**Bonnie**

Here we were once again traveling through the skies and I was scared to death. I didn't like it. Damon was holding me pretty tight but I couldn't relax at all.

"Kitten, I won't drop you."

"I know... I just can't help it."

"If you want..."

"NO!"

My terrified scream surprised Damon. I said it without thinking and I was immature and irrational about it. My efforts to act like a woman disappear with a word of two letters. That much embarrassment I felt. Damon stayed silent and with every second I got more and more worried.

"Red Bird"

I didn't say anything. I pressed my face into his chest. He didn't make me look up at him.

"Red Bird, I want to know why? I felt your freight and I know what are you feeling, but I need to know why?"

We slowly landed between trees. I didn't look for anything else. My attention was on Damon.

"Red Bird?"

This time he touched my chin and lifted it up.

"Look at me."

It wasn't and order. It was more like a slight plight. His tone stunned me a little. I let out a sigh, trying to calm my nerves. I focused my eyes on him.

"Damon, I don't like being influenced. I don't like to lose my free will."

"You're not telling me what I want to know."

"I... I... Look the last time I got influenced you died. Okay... I said it."

I struggled a little. I wanted to get free from him. I was desperate and I felt vulnerable. I shouldn't be surprised he has a way to unsettle me without saying a word. He let me go.

"Red Bird, I do not regret what I did."

"But it's not right."

"What is not right, Little Bird? It is not right that I saved you? I chose to do it. I don't regret it." He made an exasperated gesture.

"Damon, please let me..."

"Little Bird, if our roles were reversed. I was the one in danger and you have a decision to make. What would you do?"

"I would save you."

He nodded like he had proven a point. I silently cleaned the tears that were playing with my eyelashes.

The silence was oppressing. This was definitely not the way I'd imagine our day. I felt sad because most of our day I spend it with my friends and family. I did want to know if they were okay but I yearned to be with Damon.

I felt this hopelessness invade my heart. It felt like a heavy tar was running through my veins. I was sad. That was the truth. I turned around to see where exactly we have landed. For the first time I realized where we were. The trees were the boundary. A delicate fog appeared covering the green bed that was in front of us. The light of the day was waning. The first tendrils of the night were mingling with the lasts specks of sunlight.

The strange beauty in front of us was eerie and in a way mesmerizing. It was a sacred place and I could feel the sadness withheld in this place.

I kept looking at the interminable white rows of headstones. They were all the same and yet I sensed their intrinsic difference. Their historic valor of each one of the souls that have passed through this place. Different war events, different political reasons and in the end each one of the soldiers fought to protect a nation. It was an overwhelming feeling. Here at the Arlington National Cemetery the lingering emotions and spiritual world was more powerful than the old cemetery at Fells Church.

"Why are we here?"

"We just landed here, Little Bird."

His answer was so simple that it was hard to believe it, but Damon didn't lie. That much I was sure about him.

I walked into the sacred place. I had to do it. I turned around and Damon was beside me.

"What are you not telling me, Damon?"

He shrugged a little trying to keep his nonchalant attitude. He was erecting a wall between us. His stubborn side was still trying to keep his walls up and strong. I knew that it was impossible because of the bond between us. I was fairly certain that he wasn't ignorant about it.

"Can you see, Kitten?"

"Damon, I don't want to see."

"You have to see. Red Bird you need to control it."

"I don't want to. The last time I let loose of my powers I bonded us."

"That wasn't so bad. I believe it was quite impressive."

"You didn't like it."

"Maybe, now I understand the benefits."

He encircled my waist with his arms. He leaned and his lips were so near my neck and yet he wasn't touching my skin. I felt the ghost of his touch and my yearning increased. He trailed the path from my neck up to my ear and with a simple word he shattered everything within me. He wasn't influencing me. He didn't need to do it. He had power over me. He said it in a soft and entrancing way. It was almost erotic.

"Please..."

I lost all my control…


	17. "Let it go..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment, but I do claim my original characters.
> 
> A/N/Warning: This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and of course Elena and Stefan and some original characters. So it is my take on what happens after Midnight. It will be completely AU. The main characters could be OOC. So please bear with me a little.
> 
> Again I'm so sorry for the delay in updating the story and of course for any horrors (especially grammar wise). I'll probably edit this chapter later.

**Chapter 17: "Let it go..."**

" _To live in this world, you must be able to do three things: to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones knowing your own life depends on it; and, when the time comes to **let it go** , to  **let** **it** **go** " ~ Mary Oliver_

_"Love conquers all; therefore, let us submit to love." ~ Virgil_

_"Inhale when I inhale. Exhale when I exhale. Breathe with me, for two beating hearts breathing one breath together become one." ~ Christina Westover_

* * *

**Bonnie**

The magic took over. I couldn't control it and I wasn't sure if I wanted to control it. I was with Damon and that's what mattered to me. He knew how to push my buttons. He knew me too well and that scared me because I knew I was important to him. Well I was of some sort of importance to him. He had taken a liking to the bond situation but didn't guarantee that he loved me.

That uncertainty was killing me. The realization that I was the one loving without receiving the sweet nectar of being loved was agonizing and painful. I felt exposed and nude. I didn't have defenses against him. It was a dumb thing to give so much. I couldn't help who I was and I couldn't stop doing it. I was pretty sure I would do it again and again. I would rather live the pain of love to live not knowing about it. That much I was sure of.

My heart was bleeding and I knew he could feel it.

I decided to seize this moment between us. If he wanted to feel the power inside me then so be it. But I would make certain to leave my mark within him.

I knew I was going against any preservation instincts but I was doomed I loved him with all my heart. Love was more than happiness it was also pain and sacrifice.

I let the power flow freely. Like the time I did the bonding. In a good sense it was strong and warm. It felt like a caress. I understood why he wanted to feel it again. It was overpowering and it could be addictive…

"Damon"

" _Let it go, Red Bird. Let it go…"_

Then I was no more…

* * *

**Damon**

Her power engulfed me. It was exactly the same feelings when she bonded us. It had the same strong, warm and delicate sensations. It was so like her. I couldn't imagine her powers any other way. They reflected her perfectly and her feelings were bare. They were easy to grasp them and enjoy them. She did love me without conditions. She simply wanted me; the vampire who love her best friend. She loved the vampire who coveted his brother's girlfriend. She wanted the vampire who sought and admire power. She accepted the vampire who's proud to be a monster. The monster who loved to drink blood and used his powers when and however he wanted to.

She just wanted me.  _Why?_ I would never be the perfect man for any daughter. No mother would be proud of her daughter's choice. I never was as a human and I would never be as a vampire.

Red Bird was too surprising or too dumb for loving me. I knew everything she was transmitting was real and true. Love cannot be forced. Love cannot be compelled.

I felt her fear of letting me in without reservations. She was telling everything and still I could feel that she has more. I felt her decision to be within me. She wanted to mark me again and it didn't bother me because I wanted to leave my mark in her too.

 _How could that be?_  Maybe… It was time for me to decide. I cared for her but…

" _I care, I only care about her"_.

I repeated it like a chant. With every repetition its meaning changed. Every time it felt less and less true. I wish I could only care about her; I couldn't. Not anymore!

Maybe… It was time to let it go. Let her love me. Let me love her.

"Damon"

" _Let it go, Red Bird. Let it go…"_

Then we were no more…

* * *

**Aurora (Bonnie's and Damon's Vision)**

The earth was peaceful. The creatures of the night knew it was about time to seek shelter. They knew the light of the day was coming. That was my job; to prepare the path for the day about to come.

The day and night worlds can't get mixed. It was forbidden. I wasn't sure why. Mother never fully explained it to me. I wanted to believe it was to protect the humans. The humans were fragile and delicate creatures. Compared to us they were extremely fragile and I believed they needed our protection.

I admired them because they knew they could lose everything in a blink of an eye. Any God could make that happen. The Fates could play with the humans too. Too much tricks and dishonesty governed The Gods. Too much leisure time and boredom lived with us. And worst of all The Gods with their immortality still had the same weaknesses as the humans.

They loved and hated each other. They were proud and vengeful and most of the time the humans were the victims of their actions.

They needed our protection but we were the masters of neglecting our duties. We demanded their worship but we ignore them. We were the hypocrites.

"Aurora" I turned around and felt the small smile appear instantly. I bowed and waited for her.

There she was standing in front of me. I was lucky to have her as my mother. The nurturer Goddess understood the importance of the humans. She taught me that. I respected her and loved her with all my heart. I was the lucky daughter of Ceres.

"It's time. It's not wise to irate Apollo."

"Yes, mother. I'll go now."

She did as always in a non-goddess way she embraced me and told me she loved me.

I let her go and smile. Indeed I was lucky.

I descended to Earth and walked around. I admired the beauty of the Earth under the spell of the Night. I wasn't allowed to stay for too long in it. I wasn't allowed to long for it, but as a child of Ceres, and with my duties I barely knew anything about the enigmatic world that goes away when I'm near.

True, I was delaying my duties. I wanted some seconds to be in a different world. I wanted to know how it felt to be in the dark.

"A creature like you shouldn't be alone in the Dark alone. For you know that is my domain."

I gasped and turned around. An appallingly handsome and hypnotizing man was in front of me. He must be a god or an immortal creature because his pitch-dark hair, his obsidian eyes, his pale skin was too mesmerizing to be just human features. He had a presence and an aura that screamed danger and power.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one admiring your beauty. Translucent skin, fiery hair, Soft earthy eyes and delicious lips are rarely found in the shadows."

"I do not belong to the shadows."

"You're a creature of the light."

"You're stating the obvious."

I was clueless why I said that. Maybe because I felt I was caught up in Flagranti. I was supposed to bring the first lights of the day. I was supposed to call Apollo to awaken with my lights instead I was admiring the beauty of the night.

In an instant he was behind me. His cool breath caressed my ear.

"You should show some respect daylight beauty. Or the shadows could consume you."

"I …"

I couldn't say more because his hand was caressing my neck in a delicate way. Goose bumps appeared on my skin. I was nervous and excited. He was making me feel new sensations.

"I know who you are day beauty. You're Aurora the one who curses me every single night."

"What? How?"

I tried to get away but he didn't let me. Now his other hand was around my waist. He was still touching my neck.

"I love when they squirm."

Cold lips touched my skin and an electric current run through us.

"Interesting…"

"Who are you?"

Now his lips were caressing near my ear.

"I'm Mors and you my Day beauty; you will be mine."

"Never."

"We shall see..."

I moved my hands and called upon the lights…

* * *

**Damon**

White light was the last thing I remember. It had been a strange trip to another time and place. I felt like I was part of the scene unfolding in front of me. Sometimes I could watch them as any viewer would watch his favorite movie. Other times I felt I was part of it. I felt her skin and the electric current running through our bodies.

I felt powerful and dark. I owned the shadows and she was my prey. She looked like Red Bird; it was uncanny. I wasn't too surprise about it though. It felt normal. I felt she belonged to me.

_Why would I say Mors? Why would I call Kitten, Aurora? Why did I feel I have to discover its meaning?_

It was like those two were past versions of us. Kitten, was Aurora and I was Mors. If what I believe was true then we had met before. What I felt in that vision was overwhelming. I wanted to stay there. I wanted to continue feeling that.

I looked at Red Bird. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. She hadn't fallen because she was between my arms. I watched her closely, her features, her hair, her aura. I embraced her closer to me. Now her face was resting on my chest. I could feel she was weak. The magic she used must have weakened her.

With my powers I created a protective cocoon for us. I wanted to give her time to recuperate without interruptions.

In this stance was easy to feel her heart beat. I brought one of my hands and touch her cheek. It was colder than usual. That... I didn't like it at all.

"Little Bird?" I moved her a little.

"Little Bird, wake up."

She started to open her eyes. She tried to get free, but I didn't let her.

"It's me Red Bird."

She focused her eyes on my face. She lifted her hand and touched my face gently. She was studying me.

"It is you… Oh! Damon"

She hugged me with all her strength she could muster at the moment.

"What was that? I mean, I felt like I was that girl, but sometimes I felt I was watching them from afar. And that guy… he… he looked like you. It was…"

"Not surprising at all."

"What?!"

My retort definitely helped to erase any fogginess caused by the magic on her. She was alert and scowling a little at me. Now she was my Little Bird.

"Think Kitten, we have Elena and Katherine."

"Oh, that's true. But what that means? You saw the same thing as me, right?"

I smirked at her. Sometimes she made it so easy for me to tease her. I turned her around. Now her back was facing me. I started mimicking Mors actions. I caressed her neck and kissed her skin. She blushed and goose bumps appeared instantly. The electric current reappeared between us. Those phantoms Aurora and Mors were not the only ones with that feeling.

I played with her ear a little and whispered.

"What do you think Red Bird?"

"I… I... You… You… Let me go. I can't think clearly."

Yes, definitely she was my Kitten. She was flustered and I loved it. I wondered if she felt the current too.

"You're hungry."

"What?" My sudden statement puzzled her.

I smirked a little change of plans was already in my mind.

* * *

**Other POV**

The girl walked without thinking or analyzing what was happening to her. She obeyed the enthralling voice in her head. That voice came after the snake bit her.

She walked past the park and went further into the woods. She never had visited this part of the wood before. They were creepy and scary. One part of her mind screamed to her body to stop walking and turn back to the dorm.

Her body didn't hear her. The fog that most of the time governed her mind was commanding her to keep walking. She didn't have a choice. She walked until terrifying screams came from everywhere. The snake that bit her descended from her neck through her body.

It was an awful sensation. It felt as if someone was touching her improperly. She helplessly watched the snake go into the strange cave. It was the first time she saw the cave. She didn't know there was a cave in those woods.

A strange creature appeared in front of her. She exuded power and danger. She was disgusting and her mouth seemed more like an animal feature than a human part. Her flesh was covered with snakes. The snakes were biting without restrain and discrimination every part of the creature's body.

She still couldn't move and run for her life. She somehow knew that her life was about to end.

The woman walked toward her and sniffed her. Her jumbled mind told her that was another animal trait. That it wasn't right for a woman sniffing her like that. Her horrendous mouth showed a monstrous smile.

She patted one of her snakes.

"Good work my little one. She has the witch's smell on her. She must be one of her friends."

The snake bit the creature's neck and the woman laughed. She was enjoying everything. She felt her tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell me your name."

That was an order that her mind couldn't refuse.

"Mon... Monica"

"Dear little thing you'll regret being the witch's friend... Say goodbye to your human life."

She didn't understand what the woman was talking about. Her mind screamed when the woman bit her. Her mind heard the woman say.

"Interesting her name in this dreadful era is Bonnie..."

The woman was talking about Bonnie and she didn't understand why. She didn't tell her anything. The monstrous woman took Bonnie's name from her.

She lost her battle and the last thing she remembered before the blackness engulfed her was her prayers.

She opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. She was sure she died. Her body felt different and the monster had an overpowering presence in her mind.

"Now you're mine lowly human... Well you're no longer human. You're no vampire either since I'm still forsaken to create more of my children."

One of the snakes left the monster and went to her. The snake bit her and her body enjoyed it.

"Let's see if this empty shell is useful."

The woman lifted her violently from the floor.

"I'm your master now little Monica. You'll only obey me; Cruor. Go back to your dwellings."

She couldn't do anything else. She walked back to the dorm. The monster called her an empty shell, but she was still alive in her body. She wasn't empty at all.

* * *

**Elena**

It had been a lovely day. It was a long due date between Stefan and me. We did silly and banal things and shamefully enough I didn't think about our tribulations. I could only think about him. The gentle vampire who won my heart. It was ironic that only after I hurt him I let myself look at another side of him.

He showed me who he was. He stunned me with all those images and dark feeling constantly brewing inside him. He didn't lie when he told he wasn't good for me. He did try to get away from me so many times. I was the stubborn one who pursued him. I was always searching for him. I felt it was my duty, that it was the right thing to do.

I painted everything under the veil of love and sacrifice. I was the foolish one. He did love me and I reciprocated his love by loving his brother too. I underestimated him. Stefan for me was more than the mere feeling of security and home. He had worked hard to earn those two adjectives. He had been a monster for so many years. He fulfilled the definition of that word and he still struggles his inner demons.

I needed to be honest with him... And with me too.

"Stefan"

He gently glanced at me. We stopped our lazy stroll. I let out a sigh and count up to ten.

"Stefan... I'm sorry."

I took his silence and his puzzled look as a sign to continue.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you so many times. I know excuses only serve to the one giving them, but I honestly believe I was always seeking and doing the right thing for everyone. With my eagerness to protect those who I love I did more harm than good."

"Elena..."

"Please let me finish."

"I know I took for granted Meredith cool and steady personality, I had dismissed Bonnie's reactions as a weak girl in need of protection. Unconsciously, I kept Matt pine over me. And the worst of all I believe I'd never would hurt you. That my strength came from my mind more than my heart. That I governed my heart... I am so sorry."

"Elena... I had known for some time about your love for Damon. I was in denial. I'm..."

I put my hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Stefan... I have never lied all those times I told you that I love you. I'm certain that I can't live without you, but I love Damon too. It's not the same kind of love. I admit the pull between us is strong it is like an animal magnetism but when he died... And my heart was broken... I discovered something. And I know it is a completely horrendous and selfish thought."

He looked at me with his brow burrowed. He was waiting for me to finish.

"When Damon died... I settled to be with you. It was the right thing to do because you are the love of my life..."

Stefan cringed at my words. I knew I was cruel but the truth could be sweet or painful and I was tired of the halves lies mixed with half truths surrounding our lives.

"I was numb... I honestly believe it was because my love for Damon was stronger than my love for you. But when my heart settled and the fog governing my mind disappeared and realized that I could live without Damon. I love him but I could live without him. At that moment I knew... My true love was and is meant for you."

"Do you expect me to believe you? You say I'm your true love and yet... You kissed my brother and give your blood freely. You know what it means to any vampire the opportunity to drink your addictive blood... Elena!"

"Stefan... I.. I still love your brother. That's the truth but I don't want to be with your brother. I want to be with you. I don't have any excuses and I know I'll probably never get your forgiveness but one thing never changed since I meet you. It had never diminished and it has continuously grown. It grew even under the fog of my confusion."

"What's that Elena?"

"My love for you."

He nodded and hugged me. How much did I wish I could still communicate telepathically with him? Then he would know that I was saying the truth.

I move my head so I could see his amazing face. He was still brooding and it was clear he was thinking hard. The tiniest movement of his head indicated that he had reached a decision.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" He broke our embrace and took a backward step. I was startled, surprised and worried by his action.

"You and Damon are the most important people in my life. I was ready to go away to let the two of you together but a dear friend told me to fight and show my true self to you... She was right. I showed a part of me and I intend to continue to do so."

"Stefan?" He extended his hand and grabbed mine. He took my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, a vampire from the Renaissance. It is nice to meet you."

I blinked away a couple of tears and let a smile appear on my face.

"I'm Elena Gilbert a human of the twentieth century. And I'm so glad to meet you?"

We were in front of the house. I knew Stefan had given another opportunity to our relationship. This time I was so eager to be with him, to discover Stefan without secrets between us.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to say thank you to my betas Bookwormgrl101 and LilyCullenSalvatore. A special thanks goes to lunasol she gave me great ideas for this story and the title. Danielle Salvatore thanks for your feedback, it was really important for me.
> 
> Lily I use your title suggestion for this chapter. I think it fits perfectly. =)
> 
> Oh! The horrors, errors etc. are totally mine. =(


End file.
